Two memories one soul
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Yuuri a pure blood vampire falls in love with vampire prince wolfram, because of this wolfram is killed and Yuuri is left alone in the world to wait for the reborn of his love. I'm Back! With Chap 13 RXR
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kkm or any of it's characters, i write this solely for fun and the blessed reviews it gives me.

Attention: this is a rewritten version of the prologue please enjoy.

PROLOGUE

The night was cold and dark because the moon was hiding behind the dark stormy clouds, the two people who found themselves running in the middle of the night were inhumanely fast and they just zapped through the small town close to the ocean.

They moved swiftly and with stealth but if one were to look closer it would seem that one of them was not doing so good. As this two creature ran across the night to a place where they could stop, the dark figures came after them.  
>In minutes the two figures were now too caught up in the fight to run, they were tired but they 'd still put up a good fight.<p>

The moon was released from it's hiding place to shine once more on the earth and reveal this creatures of the night.  
>There were bodies on the ground and slowly they all turned to ashes. The moon light revealed the appealing beauty of both men, one with long blonde hair and green eyes that were glazed over, the other a black head teen with midnight eyes.<p>

This two men went off into another run after defeating their pursuers but there were still more to come. They fought hard but the blonde didn't do much good, leaving the dark haired teen to do all the job. The blonde was exhausted and seem to be fighting for his every breath physically. His face though beautiful were now pale and more lifeless.  
>He fell on the ground unable to keep up with the speed anymore.<p>

"wolfram!" the black haired teen called some distance ahead when he noticed the blonde wasn't running beside him.  
>"wolfram!" he called again as he knelt down raising the boys head onto his laps. His heart almost stopped when he saw that the blonde's eyes were closed.<p>

"no wolfram! Open your eyes! " he panicked.

One green eye open and looked angrily at the dark haired boy.  
>"stop...shouting...i...need to...rest" he panted out.<p>

Warmt flood the dark head's heart.  
>"sorry" he whispered smiling " but you can't rest here we have to get to shinou's temple he would know what to do"<p>

the blonde did not respond so the raven tried to lift him but a pained cry came out of the blonde's mouth and the other boy stopped.

"Yuuri that hurts!" wolfram said vehemently

"sorry, but we can't stay here too long and your injury looks pretty serious." he said softly " im just going to try and lift you okay" the other said and after a breath or two started to lift the blonde again but another cry stopped him, this time it was more pain filled and agonized.

"stop, yuuri stop." wolfram begged through his teeth, tears gathering his eyes at the pain coming from his chest.  
>" i can't...i can't go on anymore, it's already too late"<p>

"don't talk like that, it's not too late shinou could still do something." the raven argued.

"ah! Yuuri i can't move" the blonde said through his teeth trying to keep a lid on the cries of pain try to burst out of his throat "you don't have to, i will carry you"

and true to his words the boy yuuri carried his friend all the way to shinou's temple.  
>The place was a deserted castle and there was an eerie feeling about it.<br>Without a care about how unnerveing the place was yuuri carried his partner into the building.  
>They walked down a long hall before coming to a altar at the end of the hall. The boy placed wolfram on the stone altar table and tore his shirt open.<p>

A gasp escaped him at the sight of a long gash running down from the blondes chest to his mid section, the blade that made that cut intended to tear wolfram in two.

"this is bad,first you need blood, lots of blood" Yuuri whispered almost scared that his voice might open the wound.  
>The blonde was bearly able to hear what the other said as his whole being now registered the pain it was going through.<p>

Yuuri noticing this thought of where he could get blood, they had just past the human town it's going to take a while to capture a human and wolfram does not have a while but if yuuri gave some of his blood then perhaps his true blood could heal him a little and keep him alive untill he came back from his hunt "wolfram i know you hate it when i give you my blood like this but it's all i can do now to keep you alive until i can find shinou" Yuuri said taking the dagger on the table to slit his wrist open.  
>The scent of blood snapped wolfram's eyes open, they were red with blood lust but the blonde was not losing control of his mind. He looked questionly at Yuuri<p>

"you have to take it wolfram" he said.

"Yuuri" wolfram said painfully gritting his teeth.

"please don't" Yuuri begged.

Wolfram looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
>"Yuuri you know that if i take your blood i won't stop until you are dry"wolfram said. Yuuri looked surprise and confused.<br>" you won't " he argued weakly, he looked unsure for a moment then reached for the goblet by the other end of the altar.  
>"okay then i will just bleed into this then you can drink it" he said already spiling his blood into the goblet.<p>

" Yuuri stop it's no use, it won't do any good even all your blood can't save me." the blonde said weakly.

"why not!" Yuuri retorted angrily looking up at wolfram's dull green eyes.

"it's morgif... the vampire... slayer. It's power is too strong" the blonde panted out his breath coming slowly and heavyly.

" you don't know that wolfram." the raven said stubornly. He brought the goblet to wolfram's mouth and raised the blonde's head so his mouth could reach the cup.  
>"drink it"<p>

"Yuuri"

"please" he begged a glint of tears in his black eyes.  
>Wolfram started to drink the blood and his injury started to heal but it was not nearly enough, his body was still too weak. He was suprised that after drinking that much of his friends blood he didn't lose control of his mind.<p>

"you are going to be fine i won't let you die" Yuuri whispered softly patting wolfram's hair.  
>He was quite aware that his blood had done nothing but numb wolfram's pain a little and that the boy's fire was slowly fading out, but he wanted to believe, to hope that wolfram would come out of this alive, because if not then he would die with him.<p>

"Yuuri thank you,"wolfram said as Yuuri laid his head back on the table.  
>" im sorry " his voice sounded tearful<p>

"for what " the raven asked

"for breaking my promise. I promised you that we be together after the war but looks like im not gonna be around for even that" he said "im so sorry " the blonde broke down in tears.

"don't say that! I told you that you re gonna be okay, im not going to let you die!" Yuuri shouted

"oh yuuri, you ve always been the most optimistic one of us, the most kind, gentle and honest person i have had the pleasure of getting to know, the only person whose has loved me so truely and dearly. I will never forget you yuuri" wolfram said still crying softly

"wolfram" Yuuri whispered softly then buried his face into wolfram's neck to hide his tears.  
>" no, you can't, you can't leave me, please" he chanted.<p>

Wolfram raised his hand to pat yuuri's head when he noticed the glowing cracks in his hand. He looked long at it then ignore it to pat yuuri's dark hair.

"yuuri it's okay, it's gonna be okay. " he said softly trying to sooth the other.  
>"this lifetime may have been taking away from us but we will get a second chance. A second chance to be together, to show our love freely, to not be apart from each other ever again." a new bout of tears came blurring his words.<br>"a second chance to just be who we are"

"A second chance? How?"Yuuri asked still covering his face with wolfram's neck.

"shinou, is a god of reincarnation now, i can be reincarnated back into this world" wolfram explained.

"reincarnation, but doesn't that take one thousand years to complete i can't wait one thousand years" Yuuri said and tried to lift his head but wolfram's hand on his head restricted him.

"do you love me so little yuuri" wolfram asked his voice gaining a coarse sound yuuri had never heard before.

"you know that's not true, it's just won't it be easier to just come with you"  
>Yuuri said sincerely.<br>Wolfram laughed though it was strangled kind of sound that raked his body with agonizing pain.

"you can't do that yuuri, who is going to make your dreams come true if you do"

"that hardly matters right now" Yuuri said almost angrily.

"sure it does" wolfram argued softly a smile in his words "you are going to be great yuuri, don't let my death spoil that"

Yuuri tried to raise his head again but was once again restricted by wolfram's hand.  
>"wolfram don't you understand, you are my life, i can't go on without you" he said with a shake of his head<p>

"im not leaving you yuuri im just not going to be with you physically"  
>wolfram said then watched the glowing lights escape his body.<br>" i love you yuuri" he said, his voice shaky " i love you so much, and i swear i will come back to you."

Yuuri gasped and release himself from wolfram's restricting hand at last to look at his beloved's face, what he saw had him doubly over with tears and clenching his fist around the table breaking it in the process.

Wolfram's entire body were now glowing and some tiny lights escaped into space then disappeared, pretty soon wolfram's entire body will become nothing but glowing lights then disappear.  
>Yuuri felt his heart clench painfuly and started scream in his tears.<br>"No! Please no! Im not ready please!" he shouted as if his words could stop the lights from escaping his partner's body.

Wolfram's eyes slowly closed and everything became too real.  
>"no wolfram open your eyes, you have to open your eyes. You can't..you can't leave me! No!" he shouted crying.<p>

A figure appeared behind him and just stood there looking at him.  
>Yuuri turned feeling the others presence, his eyes were red from crying.<p>

"please, you can stop this please make it stop i beg you" Yuuri cried.

"it's already too late" the figure said in disbelief at what he was seeing.  
>Just like that wolfram's body shattered into glowing lights.<br>"NO!" Yuuri shouted and his eyes glazed over then his powers went out of control causing all sorts of natural disasters in the province.

That day was bad for the humans who lived close to the ocean because they were all swiped away by the great tsunami that happened that night. In a way Yuuri was mourning his beloved by making the world suffer his pain.

Authors Note: i didn't think i would be able to re-edit my first chapter but what do you know. I hope you guys liked it and i would like you to drop my review before you go thanks so much. Harry New Year! 


	2. New begining

DISCLAIMER I don't own kkm, if i did Yuuri would be madly inlove with wolfram.

WARNING boyxboy Yaoi rated T

CHAPTER ONE YEAR 2006 ENGLAND

The sun rise in the east and set's in the west but, to wolfram's father it set and rise in his job as a finder.

Rufus von beilfield used to be crowned prince of england, that is untill he disobeyed his father and was disinherited.  
>He loved ancient history and took to finding more about them.<br>He came to a stupid conclusion one time that vampires existed. No one, not even his eldest son believed him. conrad loved listern to their father's stories from his adventures but he couldn't believe that vampires exist.

Wolfram von bielfield, youngest son of rufus von bielfeld was trying to concentate on his assignment as school president,taking dates of occasions ,ensuring punctuality, and sanitray in the school and picking activities clubs for every student according to their department, was all the properties of his job and more but he wasn't complaining ,if only a certain blonde boy would atleast do something right for once.

He looked up to glare at saralegui, who was busy displacing every laboratory apparatus in the lab . He was like everywhere at once.

"stop,stop it sara!"wolfram almost shouted .

"oh, hey there"sara said as if he was just seeing wolfram for the first time.

"is there anything you can do. I mean i tried you for baseball you can't do it, science club,nope too much brain work. Food and nutrition, too much activity. What is it can you do"wolfram said and sighed into his seat in defeat. Sara was such a piece of work why did the teacher leave him to wolfram. They probably couldn't handle him either.

"see you are all stressed out. Why don't you let me do what i do best"

"and that is..."

"being me"sara said with a smirk "ugh please" came wolfram's disgruntled reply.

Sara came behind wolfram and began massaging his shoulder to his neck, wolfram sighed in content.

"feels good, doesn't it" sara said a smirk on his lips.  
>"i... really want that but not from you!'' he got up quickly and gave sara a hard knock on his head.<p>

''itai...what-what was that for im your boyfriend'' sara cried.  
>"even so, you should learn to keep your distance"wolfram said giving his famous grunt and flipping his hair side ways with his eyes closed.<p>

"distance? Im your boyfriend, i shouldn't have any distance''  
>wolfram didn't burge. The principal came into the lab and eyed them and the mess sara had made of the laboratory.<p>

''tanaka-sensei"wolfram choked looked at the mess and back to the principal "i...can explain..."he eyed sara "actually he can explain"he said pointing at sara, he almost laughed when sara's eyes grew wide as saucer.  
>"wolfram i want to see you in my office"tanaka said and left.<br>"oh great you ve done it. You better be extremely lucky today cause if i get in trouble for this you are so gonna pay"

wolfram sighed as he massaged his neck. That tanaka, he may be a friend of the family and knows that wolfram is gay but he sure was thought, remembering the stack of assignment papers he had signed in the principal's office.  
>' that sara'wolfram growled his mind.<p>

It was four oclock so the school was empty. Wolfram matched to where he packed his motor cycle he noticed a very familiar bicycle packed close to just on cue the owner came running towards him.

"wolf-chan!"  
>wolfram turned to see his dark haired friend running towards him, tears in his eyes, arms open wide he embraced wolfram.<p>

"wolf-chan, where have you been. I ve been looking all over for you i waited for you, see " murata cried.  
>"murata, your nose is dripping"wolfram said "eh gomene" murata released him to clean his nose. Wolfram sighed and made his way to his motor cycle.<p>

"ne ne ne wolf-chan, can i come to your house"murata asked "murata im tired i won't be able to entertain you"wolfram said.  
>"but you don't have to, you won't even know im there"<p>

wolfram immediately why murata waited for him. Ever since conrad bought the play station 3 for wolfram, murata had grown attached to the house like it was his second home.

"okay sure, whatever, just don't make too much noise"wolfram said. Murata cheered noisily making wolfram regret his decision.

emerald eyes open to meet emerald blinked"mother!"wolfram shouted and flew out of bed.

"aw wolfie, you look so cute in that neglige i bought you"lady celi said "mother a little privacy!"wolfram said and ran into the bathroom.

Wolfram hated his neglige but it was the only thing he could sleep comfortable in. He hoped to out grow it but six years has past since he bought it and he still could't sleep without it.

"what is it mother"wolfram asked. He came out dressed in a blue sleeved shirt and matching blue pants"wolfie baby you look perfect"lady celi said with glee. "your father's exhibition is about to start"she continued.

"oh, i thought i would sleep a little longer"wolfram said in monotone.  
>"sorry for disturbing your sleep sweetie but you know your father won't start this show without any of his kids there."<p>

"but conrad will be there, won't he"  
>"yes of course but your father want's you there too. Now come on smile and support your father" wolfram forced a smile as his mother pushed him out of the room.<p>

By ten pm the exhibition started. Wolfram was amazed at the number of people that came to see his fathers junk, well not junk junk but seriously the ring of alexander portrait of the queen and such, well it was such a waste of time, that is in his opinion.

Wolfram stood there out of place among the grown ups. He saw a lady in blue come into the building she had lavender hair and eyes. She smiled when she spotted him

"hello wolfram dear"she said when she came close "hello lady jullian, it's been a while"wolfram replied "yes two years i think"she replied.  
>"ah lady jullian" conrad voice came from behind wolfram<p>

"ah lord weller im so glad i ran into you here"jullian said a solemn look on her face.  
>Conrad cleared his throat he didn't like it when people refer to him by his militray name.<p>

"well it was nice seeing lady jullian" wolfram said trying to escape the tense atmosphere "ah wolf where are you going this is lady jullian your bestfriend"conrad said with a strangled voice begging wolfram to stay.

"yeah i knew that conrad, i will just..." jullian's eyes sparkled "yeah"wolfram said and walked briskly away.

"so lord weller i called your office, they said you ve been busy"jullian looked calm but conrad knew her well since she was his fiance ""he said unable to look her in the wolfram really made his escape, conrad thought.

Wolfram sat by the bar drinking coke because his mother won't let him drink heard his father's voice from the speaker saying something about his artifacts. It has been hours since his he started the sermon, or did it just feel that way because he was bored.

The air suddenly felt cold. Wolfram turned as he felt a pair of eyes on him. His eyes fell on a shadow figure standing in the dark. He frowned why was that person staring at him. He caught a glimpse of red and gasped

"did you see that" he asked the bartender the man looked at him strangely, like he was blind.  
>"never mind" he paid for his coke and went outside of the building. It was dark now a quick glance at his watch said that it was midnight.<p>

The cold air came again which shouldn't be strange since he was outside but,there was something about that didn't feel natural. He heard a movement behind him and turned to meet a pair of red and black eyes belonging to a really cute guy with black hair.

A/N: sorry about the delay. Anyway here it is hope you enjoyed it you guys fueled my engine so thanks a lot. Love you guys a ton 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I don't own kkm, if i did Yuuri would be madly inlove with wolfram.

WARNING boyxboy Yaoi rated T

CHAPTER TWO

HAVE WE MET.

The boy stood there six feet away staring at wolfram. Wolfram in turn was staring at the boy who looked exactly his age. The boy's red eyes turned into black as he took two steps towards wolfram.  
>"um can i help you"wolfram asked. the boy did not respond untill he was infront of wolfram.<p>

wolfram blinked at him"um have we met"he asked.  
>The boy smiled "you don't remember me?" the boy asked. He pulled wolfram against him, the blonde yelped " let me remind you"<br>the dark eyed boy took a long pull of air "ah you smell like i remember"he said.

"what! Let go of me you pervert"wolfram shouted at him.  
>The boy suddenly pull wolfram away from him but held onto his hand it was so fast that wolfram was still dizzy minutes later<p>

"let me see if you taste the same" the boy lower his head to wolfram's hand and kissed his pulse, wolfram's breath sharpen as his mouth touched his soft skin. Suddenly his hand was pulled away from the dark eyed boy.

"not here Yuuri heika" sara said from beside wolfram. wolfram noticed his hand was no longer in the dark eyed boy's hand but in sara's.  
>Yuuri which was the dark eyed boy's name, stared long at sara then shook his head and walked away back into the building<p>

it was after a while before what sara said sank into wolfram's brain.  
>"heika? Im not good with japanese but i think you just refer to him as his majesty"wolfram said.<br>"that's right he is a king in one of the towns in japan"sara said.  
>"but he looks so young i think he is actually my age"<p>

wolfram suddenly felt hot air on his hand he turned just in time to see sara about to kiss it.  
>"what are you doing you pervert "wolfram said pulling his hand away from sara's "kissing your hand" sara said obviously<p>

"i don't want you to"  
>"oh so you want the king to kiss your hand instead"<br>wolfram's face redden" i don't want that either " he said and stalked away.

A/N I know it's short but i just wanted to put it there since there was no reviews well i thought short once we ill arouse your interest, anyway luv you guys a ton 


	4. The real dream

DISCLAIMER I don't own kkm, if i did Yuuri would be madly inlove with wolfram.

WARNING boyxboy Yaoi rated T

CHAPTER THREE.

A REAL DREAM.

Two days after the exhibition, wolfram stood by the door of the chemistry lab watching as the lab prefect counted the chemicals left in the lab.  
>"there's two gallons of hydrochloric acid and and a can of potassium hydroxide " the prefect said after making his count.<br>"okay that should be enough for this week"wolfram said doing a quick check on his book.  
>He turned to leave then he saw murata coming.<br>"hey murata" he greeted his friend it was mid-break and the hall was littered with students. Wolfram stood out with his shining blonde hair.

"wolf-chan, the match with fans high is only two weeks away and we still have only eight players"murata said. He was the manager of the schools baseball team and he has been troubling wolfram to recruit their ninth player but wolfram has been unable to find anyone to suit his friends taste.

Wolfram sighed. If only that sara had been able to do anything useful then murata would be off his back by now.  
>" murata i said i haven't found anyone yet or do you want sara"wolfram asked.<br>"no thank you"murata responded like wolfram knew he would. They slowly made their way to the end of the hall where wolfram's office was located.(yes wolfram has his own little office.)

"oh look it's the prince" someone screamed from the courtyard.  
>"the prince!"<br>everyone started moving to the courtyard to see who they were refering to. "what's going on" wolfram shrug and the both went to look aswell.

There around the other courtyard separated by a wired fence from the one wolfram and murata and the rest of the student were standing was a dark haired boy playing baseball with another boy. The boy was pitching and he was batting.  
>"no way" wolfram said on seeing the familiar dark hair and eyes.<p>

"oh it is the prince, i saw him on the internet yesterday. What is he doing in royal academy ." a girl with brown hair squealed.  
>Wolfram rolled his eyes, what are they being so flustered about, it's not like the guy was the prince of england. He was the prince of a completely different continent.<p>

"wow he is amazing!"a voice said from beside him.  
>"not you too"wolfram groaned.<br>"who is this guy, he is actually hitting rick's ball."murata said as if it was some sort of miracle.  
>"so?"wolfram said with a bored tone. He didn't like baseball as his friend who loved it to a point of obsession.<br>"rick is like the fastest pitcher on my team that's why he is the ace, and this guy is hitting rick's ball not once but thrice. I ve got to meet this guy"murata said already on his way.  
>' this cannot be happening' wolfram thought.<br>' anybody but that pervert' he cried but followed his friend to the other side of the yard where Yuuri was playing.

Yuuri saw them and stopped his eyes moved from murata to wolfram and back to murata a surprise look cross his face. Even murata stopped and blinked at the raven.  
>"have we met" murata asked.<br>"i wonder" Yuuri said he excused from his beaten up partner and came close standing right infront of murata.

Murata stared up at him for a while and his eyes lit up in recognition.  
>"oh shinou is going to pay for this" Yuuri muttered under his breath he looked up at wolfram and goose bumps developed on wolfram's skin as those dark eyes scan his face.<br>"hello wolfram how have you been"Yuuri asked.

"how- how do you know my name"wolfram asked surprised.  
>" i know more than your name wolfram von beilefeld."<br>wolfram couldn't utter a word after that he was mesmerized by those black eyes staring intently at him. There was something about him that felt familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
>"um do you two know each other" murata asked who has apparently gotten back from his previous shock.<br>" i met him at the exhibition, he is that pervert who tried to...to" wolfram's face turn red as he remembered that night vividly. When Yuuri had kissed his hand and held him against his hard cold chest.

"oh"murata said.  
>"well then this should be easy. Im murata, wolf-chan's bestfriend and manager of the team what's yours"murata said trying to keep eye contact with Yuuri.<br>"Yuuri shibuya" Yuuri said off handedly his eyes still on wolfram he was looking at wolfram as if he would never tire of just staring at his green orbs wolfram on the other hand couldn't continue, he lowered his gaze to his feet waiting for the bomb to set off when murata asks Yuuri to join the team. He could already hear the time ticking off.  
>"oh i see well would you like to join our team Yuuri ,you are pretty good" and there the bomb was off ' please say no' wolfram cried in his mind he couldn't handle another pervert, he had his stupid boyfriend for that.<p>

"i don't mind"Yuuri said.  
>"great! Wolfram please give him the form to fill"murata said.<br>Wolfram looked up at his friend, this was the first time murata had call his name without prefix. So that means Yuuri must be making him nervous aswell, it wasn't just him. Wolfram felt comfortable knowing the horror he was feeling in his stomach was not just him. Murata looked at him pleading "come with me"wolfram said and started to leave after four seconds or more, Yuuri followed behind wolfram.

They came to his office and wolfram pulled out a form from the table and gave it to Yuuri. Yuuri accepted it and began to fill in the necessary information. He handed the form back to wolfram as soon as he was done wolfram took it and stamped it he began to look through the pile of file folders to look for the baseball team file.  
>He felt a pair of eyes watching his back, he turned and glared at Yuuri.<br>"you have no sense of decency do you "he asked angrily.  
>"why should i think of decency when im enjoying the view of your cute ass" Yuuri said wolfram blushed.<p>

"breath wolfram don't snap just breath" he instructed himself following his mother calming only amuse the raven even more, he smiled.  
>"okay let me get something straight, are you doing this because you love baseball or just to annoy me."<br>"why would i want to annoy you when all i can think of is ravishing you right here"Yuuri said.  
>Wolfram's voice caught in his throat as he managed to control his anger.<br>"would you stop!" he said instead of the rain of curses he want to rain down on the ignorant prince or king or whichever.  
>"what, i was only flirting with you. Oh i see, you are still as insensitive as always and not to mention prude."<p>

"im not prude" wolfram said as if the word itself was as stupid as the idiot prince infront of him.  
>"yes you are"<p>

"stop talking like you know me"

" i do know you"

"no you don't!" wolfram said his voice had risen up a notch.  
>"you know what, just go play your baseball and stop thinking about me"he said glaring at Yuuri.<br>"i have been thinking about you for one thousand years why would i want to stop now."Yuuri said.  
>"wha...what"<p>

"oh you are so naive...like always" he made his way to stand in front of wolfram.  
>"but it's good because then i get to teach you again" he suddenly moved into wolfram's space and kissed him, a feather kiss.<br>"ah you bastard" wolfram said wiping his mouth with too much force it hurt. Yuuri smirked and left.

A/N i hope this one is long enough for you. I tried, i really tried but this is my best. Anymay expect the next chap in two days time. I know you probably think the name doesnt fit but it does, you will understand in the next chap. Thanks xd! Love you guys a ton 


	5. The real dream cont

DISCLAIMER I don't own kkm, if i did Yuuri would be madly inlove with wolfram.

WARNING boyxboy Yaoi rated T

A/N: alright there is so many ways i could have wrote this chapter but this is the only one that i liked and was you know easy but if you think it sucked don't forget to review. Well enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

Wolfram sat by his laptop twisting his pen on his hand is mind far away.  
>He couldn't stop thinking about yuuri. Mainly what he was going to do to the jerk tomorrow for kissing him like that all of a sudden.<br>He was thinking taking the violent solution, just walk up to him and punch him in the nose maybe throw in some insults too.

No that plan will only cause more attention and the last thing he needed was attention.

He was so engrossed on his plan that he didn't hear the door to his room open and close. A sharp object jab him on the back.

"reach for the sky" a voice said. He recognize the japanese accent and turned to face the intruder.  
>"sara" he said glaring softly at his boyfriend.<p>

The blonde laughed.  
>"what were you thinking about. I came in here and you were far gone to notice" he said.<p>

At this wolfram turned fully to face sara a bewildered look in his face.

"you cannot believe what happen to me today" he said.

"oh what!" sara asked intrigued.

"that...prince...yuuri" a blush crept onto his cheek without his concent.  
>"he...he...he" his face grew hotter<p>

"kissed you?"sara finished for him.

"how?..."wolfram tried.

"that's the only thing that can make you so flustered." sara said.  
>"you are so prude and so cute" sara said touching wolfram chubby red cheek a smile on his face.<br>Wolfram slapped his had away.

"i am not prude! Why does everyone think that" wolfram said

"so did you like it" sara continued to torment the blonde, since it was the only thing he enjoys doing besides eating sweets and sugar.

"wha...!" wolfram's face turn red as if it could get any redder.  
>"of course not. I was so pissed, if i could just get my hands on him i will destroy him, eradicate him completely."<p>

"good" sara said coming closer, he trapped the blonde against the table.

"what are you doing"wolfram asked eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"since you hated his kiss perhaps you might love mine"he said.  
>"wha-" his mouth was suddenly covered with another pair of lips.<p>

Wolfram groaned inwardly, now he was going to have to slap sara for this.  
>He felt his restrain leave him as sara ran his hot tongue across wolfram's prim unresponsive lips. A moan escape him before he could stop it, sara use this chance to enter into his mouth his tongue circling wolfram's as he tried to coax his tongue to play.<p>

Wolfram unconsciously pushed against sara, his weight resting on sara since his legs couldn't carry him anymore.  
>His tongue swept the cavern of wolfram's mouth once more flicking against his in a provocative caress, this caused another moan to escape from him again.<p>

Wolfram tried to concentrate, this cannot be happening again he slowly pushed sara away putting his hand over his red face and swollen lips.

Sara reached for wolfram again but a hand connected with his cheek he fell on his ass

"wha... What was that for" he said wide eyed.

"that's for being a jerk, get out!" wolfram shouted.  
>What is wrong with everyone today why was he being pushed around.<br>"i can't believe that two guys took advantage of me today and one is my stupid ignorant boyfriend"  
>wolfram said.<p>

"but.."sara tried "get out!"wolfram shouted. He picked the lamp stand about to throw it at sara when the blonde picked himself and disappeared out the door.

"jerk" wolfram sighed he sat on his bed with a thud then he hesitantly ran his hand over his swollen lips.  
>"damn it"he cursed he closed his eyes exhausted and fell into sleep.<p>

The bright light shone through the window as a blonde boy slept away. He opened his eyes to see a dark haired boy seating beside him.  
>The boy had black eyes and hair which was very unique he smiled softly at the blonde on the bed.<br>"hey wolf"he said

the blonde in turn embrace him.  
>"im so glad you made it" he said.<p>

The sound off hoofs hitting the ground was heard coming from the forest. The two boys ran in vampire speed as fast as they could

"wolf!" the raven shouted as they were now suddenly surrounded.  
>They stood back to back as they waited for the first person to attack.<br>one swoop down from a tree and the blonde burnt him to crisp just as immediately and then one of them approached the group with a glowing sword.

The man waved the sword in the hair hot air began to come out of the sword air strong enough to burn the vampire standing close to the man to crisp.

The raven quickly waved a sign and a blue transparent shield covered them.  
>The vampire coming towards them was wearing a mask that hid his identity.<p>

He ordered the order vampires to use their power to attack the blue shield and they released all of their power on the shield the raven's nose began to bleed.

" i can't keep this shield for much longer" the raven informed the blonde.  
>"you must make your escape now"he said<p>

the blonde snorted and looked away.  
>"wolf" the raven asked<p>

"im not leaving you behind thats the end of that"the blonde said "another one of those stupid principles huh? Stupid" the raven said as the shield slowly disappeared.

"shut up and focus moron" the blonde shouted as he released a powerfull amount of fire that burnt most of the vampire's to crisp.

The raven noticed that the masked vampire was no longer there is eyes slowly scan the area. He sensed the man behind them

"wolf behind you!" he shouted before he was blocked from him by a huge wall.

Wolfram struggled with the masked vampire and finally managed to reveal the man's face.

"shori?" he said shock written all over his face. The man quickly pushed the blonde and ran the sword into his chest.

"wolf!"

wolfram open his eyes in a start he wonder if someone had just called his name.  
>"what was that. a movie? I don't remember watching that kind of movie" he sighed as just marked that dream as werid.<p>

He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside and shot up from bed " six am! I slept for eighteen hours! "

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: There! That's all for the real dream sucks doesn't it please review and tell me what i should change trust me your opinion counts! Thanks love you guys a ton 


	6. Jealous

DISCLAIMER I don't own kkm, if i did Yuuri would be madly inlove with wolfram.

WARNING boyxboy Yaoi rated T

A/N: im kinda running out of ideas for this story. It's a work in progress both in my brain and here. Well i tried for this one but this is the best i came up with. Enjoy!

CHAPTER SIX

Jealous.

There was a dark tower just outside of the borders of england.  
>Yuuri comes to the tower when ever he wanted to think.<p>

The tower was actually shinou's temple and where wolfram died.  
>Yuuri could not help but be conflicted about this new wolfram.<p>

Sure he looked the same and smell the same and taste the same he added remembering their kiss since one thousand years ago.  
>But it was not the same somehow. He was thinking wolfram would remember him, it was natural for a vampire that was reincarnated to have all his memories but why doesn't wolfram.<p>

Something didn't fit at all.  
>"you seem awfully quiet today" a voice said from behind, He turned to see the glowing figure of shinou. The god of reincarnation.<p>

"damn you shinou what have you done"yuuri said bearing his fangs at the transparent figure.

Shinou blinked.  
>"what have i done" he asked<p>

"i saw the sage today he seem fine...with his memories intact" yuuri said glaring at the spirit.

"oh" yuuri almost attack the man but knew it was futile since the man infront of him was nothing more than a mere memory therefore he couldn't do any physical damage to him.

He looked away so the man won't see his scarlet red eyes.  
>"i waited for one thousand years"<br>he bitted out.  
>"i waited for my love and yet you betrayed me"<p>

"yuuri wolfram is alive"shinou said.

"he is different!" yuuri grounded out his anger growing at every passing second.

" is it because he doesn't have his memory?" shinou asked.  
>Yuuri did not respond.<p>

"i think you and wolfram can do without those memories "  
>Yuuri looked sharply at him.<br>"what do you mean by that" he asked.  
>No response "is there something that wolfram knows that you don't want me to know shinou" he asked again.<br>Shinou glance at him but did not say anything.  
>Yuuri scoffed and smirked in a sadistic way that only shinou was good at.<p>

"that makes me want to know even more" he said he jumped down from the window and started to leave.

"im going to get wolfs memories back" he said.  
>" Yuuri! You must't!" shinou shouted.<br>"it will ruin everything, let wolfram live the life he has now."

Yuuri stopped and turned slightly to look at the man.  
>"a life without me?" he asked no response.<br>Yuuri closed his eyes he seriously wanted to find a new body for shinou so he would be able to cause real pain to the god.

"if i could live without him do you think i would have gone to all the trouble of reincarnating him and wait one thousand miserable years." he shouted at the spirit.  
>"i want to old wolfram in my arms again, i want to make him laugh again. To hear him call me a wimp again to make love to him over and over again. i want...to be with him forever. " Yuuri said softly.<br>"how do you suppose i start living a life that doesn't involve wolf. how?"he shouted.

Shinou looked at him for a while then turn away.  
>" you must't yuuri or you will destroy everything that you ve worked so hard for those one thousand years. There is so much you don't know about reincarnation, one mistake and you destroy everything."<p>

Yuuri was confused what did shinou mean by destroy everything he had worked for.  
>Yuuri waved it off " then i won't make any mistake" he said and left the room.<p>

He came out and saw sara waiting outside by the limo he could smell wolfram on him from a mile.  
>"sara" he called.<br>"yes yuuri heika" sara said.  
>Yuuri waited until he was standing in front of sara.<br>"what is your relationship with wolfram."he asked.

Sara was taken aback by the question.  
>He blinked.<br>"he..he is my mate heika" he said.  
>Yuuri resisted the urge to clench his fist.<br>"i want you to break your ties with him" Yuuri said. No that wasn't what he wanted to say but he has said it anyway so...  
>"it's only temporary i have something i must do first" Yuuri added. He hated taking advantage of sara's loyalty.<p>

"anything for you" sara said with a half smile.  
>Yuuri blinked at the look in those eyes, he has seen it many times before when wolfram looks at him. It was a look of love.<p>

Yuuri shook his head and waved it off he didn't have the time to think about insignificant things. Wolfram was his first priority.  
>Speaking of wolfram, sara was oozing of wolfram he must have been really close to be smelling so much of him. Yuuri tried not to think of how close he must have been. As they drove off he vowed to have wolfram's memories back.<p>

Wolfram wanted to cry, why! why! why! Won't this prince leave him alone it's been only three days since he transfered to the school and he was already making wolfram's life a living hell.

One thing wolfram noticed disturbingly about the young prince was that he was not afraid to say anything or do anything. He tries to kiss wolfram in public something wolfram would not be caught dead doing.

He has this sick perverted mind that was centered on wolfram's ass and body.  
>Like he didn't have sara for that. Even murata!<br>Why! Why! Is it that he always seem to be attracting the perverts.

Wolfram came down from the car knowing another dreadful day at school was coming ahead.  
>He waved his brother goodbye and started to make his way to the schools steps. He took two deep breaths and walked inside.<p>

Ever since yuuri shibuya transfered to the royal academy wolfram dreaded coming to school.

Wolfram turned when he heard a boy scream.  
>He sighed when he saw chouza the schools bully hitting a rather thin boy on the face hard.<br>"someone ought to put that jackass in his place"  
>"do you want me to do it for you"<br>wolfram yelped at the voice from behind his ear.  
>Yuuri smiled.<br>"missed me?" he asked.  
>It took everything in wolfram not to fry the pervert where he stood.<br>"you wish"  
>Yuuri turned to the bully.<br>"do you want me to take care of that for you" Yuuri asked.

"humph what can a wimp like you possibly do"  
>Yuuri's eyes widen then he smiled.<br>Wolfram was taken aback he called him a wimp to offend the guy but instead he smiles this guy is not normal, is he.

"hey don't call me that!" yuuri shouted.  
>Wolfram paled he definately isn't normal.<br>"so do you want to make a bet. I say i can beat him."  
>"and i say you can't wimp'' wolfram said hoping to draw that beautiful smile again.<br>Beautiful? Jesus wolf. "wanna bet"Yuuri asked.  
>"sure i will be waiting for when you lose an eye and come running back to hear me say i told you so." wolfram said smirking.<br>He was hoping yuuri would go and get his butt kicked, but when yuuri started going he tried to stop him feeling a sick sense of apprehension.

"hey i was only joking" he said but yuuri continue going until he was right in front of the fat boy.

"hey you want something" chouza asked releasing the thin boy from underneath him to look straight at Yuuri.  
>He was taller and bigger than yuuri.<br>He looked down at yuuri.  
>"you got a problem" chouza asked.<br>"not really just my lover wanted me to kick your ass"Yuuri said wolfram blushed something that he has been doing lately since yuuri arrived. How dare he refer to me as his lover.

Chouza looked at his friends and bust into a hard laugh "you are kidding right"  
>yuuri frowned and with great speed gripped chouza's neck and tightened his grip more when chouza started struggling chouza's eyes became red.<p>

"s..sto..p " the fat boy tried but his hand only tighten he wanted to kill this human yuuri came to that realization.

"Yuuri stop!" wolfram shouted Yuuri turned but wolfram did not see yuuri he saw a much older version of yuuri with long hair and slit black eyes.

Yuuri haul the fat boy against his friends as everyone stood trembling.  
>Wolfram blinked the image away and found Yuuri standing in front of him.<br>"can i have my price now" yuuri asked.  
>"your... Price?" wolfram asked still in daze.<br>"you didn't think i did that for free did you" he pushed wolfram against the nearest locker. Wolfram's reality came crashing down.

"what are you doing!" he yelped.  
>"taking my price" Yuuri replied pushing even closer.<br>"you don't have to be this close to take it"

"yeah i do" Yuuri said and covered wolfram's mouth with his. Wolfram gasped and just then something hot and soft slipped into his mouth and down his throat.  
>He paused trying to find out what it was but then he remembered his predicament and he struggled.<br>Yuuri released him and wolfram wiped his mouth vigorously.  
>He was about to curse and kick when he saw sara staring at them, sara shook his head and walked away.<br>Wolfram tried to go after him but Yuuri held him back "let me go you jerk!" wolfram shouted and punched yuuri on the cheek.  
>Wolfram shouted and gripped his hand it was like he hit a stone.<p>

"wolfram im..." Yuuri tried.  
>"let go off me!" wolfram shouted.<br>Yuuri moved aside and wolfram ran past him leaving a trail of his scent.

Wolfram came back from the infirmary his hand bandaged murata would be so pissed when he finds out he would be writing his notes for him for the next three to four days since he really broke his hand.  
>Seriously how can someone's face be so hard they looked soft to caress. He shook his head to clear the the thought.<p>

Wolfram came into the cafeteria and looked to his right to see murata and his friend calling him to join them he waved them off.  
>He turned left and saw sara seated all alone just like he wanted it.<p>

He made his way to sara and stood in front of him.  
>"can i...seat with you" he asked.<p>

Sara looked up at him then nodded.  
>"sara i...i can explain, what you saw was..."<p>

"you don't have to" sara said interrupting him "i don't? You are not like jealous or anything."wolfram asked.  
>"jealous? It was a mere kiss...like this"<br>he got up and kissed a girl who was about to go to her seat on the lips when he released her she passed out.

Wolfram gaped at him as he took his seat.  
>"so do you feel jealous"sara asked.<br>Wolfram poured the cup of water on sara's face and storm out of the cafeteria.

Sara spat the water out from his mouth.  
>"that's what i thought" he said.<p>

A/N: OH finally! Im so glad that's over my very first completed chapter since i started this story. Oh by the way i think my brain is angry with me. i tried to concentrate on this story but it won't let me it has found the scars that never healed really interesting but that doesn't mean it would abandon this one... Hopefully. Anyway review it helps a lot. Thank you guys who reviewed. Love you guys a ton. 


	7. Nightmares pt I

Disclaimer

i do not own kkm obviously. Im just a huge fan, and if i was given a chance to rewrite it, Yuuri would be crazy in love with our blonde.

A/N: Hey guys! Sooooo sowee! Didn't mean to take so long. Please forgive us!  
>Okay we will make you a deal, we are going to update every two days promise!<p>

This chapter is long, we hope you like it. Please review. arigato!

Kyouyaxcloud: we are sorry, we know you hate sara but wolfram loves him. But to be honest! This is a Yuuram, so expect some really hot Yuuram!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx RECAP

"can i...seat with you" he asked.

Sara looked up at him then nodded.  
>"sara i...i can explain, what you saw was..."<p>

"you don't have to" sara said interrupting him

"i don't? You are not like jealous or anything."wolfram asked.

"jealous? It was a mere kiss...like this"  
>he got up and kissed a girl who was about to go to her seat on the lips when he released her she passed out.<p>

Wolfram gaped at him as he took his seat.  
>"so do you feel jealous"sara asked.<br>Wolfram poured the cup of water on sara's face and storm out of the cafeteria.

Sara spat the water out from his mouth.  
>"that's what i thought."<p>

Summary have you ever had a dream then wake and realize that you can't remember exactly what happen at the begining. We have dreamt too. So did wolfram, only his was a little weird.

CHAPTER SEVEN

after a long tiresome day at school, wolfram finally made it home.  
>He entered his room and shut the door with a long bang, unaware that his brother was at home.<br>"by the sound of that bang im guessing things didn't go well at school." conrad said looking into the room from the slightly open door.  
>"what is wrong with the people in this house!" wolfram shouted "can't i at least get a little bit of privacy! I mean the door was placed there for a reason." he said glaring at his brother.<br>Conrad slowly retreated closing the door behind him, and knocked. "can i come in wolf" he asked wolfram sighed.  
>"sure you can conrad." he said.<br>Conrad open the door and walked in then shut the door behind him.  
>"im sorry i yelled at you conrad. I just had a really bad day."wolfram apologized.<br>"what happened" conrad asked showing concern for his little brother.  
>Wolfram looked like he was about to start ranting but then he settled for'nothing'<br>hoping his brother would just leave it alone. Now that he thought over what happen, he felt stupid. First off he allowed yuuri to kiss him and it was okay for sara to be jealous after all it's the normal reaction but, to just kiss that girl out of the blue was just plain...childish. Though he also acted childish when he poured water on sara's face. Wolfram sighed, infact they were both childish and it was all yuuri shibuya's fault.  
>"did murata tease you again"<br>Wolfram was shocked out of his silent reverie when conrad decide to guess what could have gone wrong that day. "no! I would kill him if he did" wolfram retorted.

"then it must have been sara...wait did he try to kiss you again."conrad asked frowning deeply.  
>Wolfram's face blew up in red, remembering the last time conrad walked in on sara trying to steal a kiss from him while he was squirming under him.<br>"NO!" he almost shouted. Then he frowned glaring at his feet "besides,...he is my boyfriend. He has the right to kiss me whenever he wants."he added blushing. 'doesn.t he'was left unsaid.  
>conrad cleared his throat at that.<br>"sure but if it makes you feel uncomfortable then he shouldn't" he said.

"well he didn't, i...we had a little fight but im sure we ill come to an understanding,like always"  
>conrad still looked unconviced.<br>Wolfram yawned widely his eyes felt heavy.  
>Conrad smiled.<br>"wow you look don't you sleep for a while and come down for dinner later, im cooking."  
>wolfram nodded already unbuttoning his uniform.<p>

"thanks conrad" he said and conrad left, shutting the door behind him.  
>Wolfram wanted a bath but was too exhausted for one , he quickly wore his pink night gown and got into bed.<p>

Two horses with two men riding them came to a stop in front of the raging sea. Two others emerged from their left and the men came down and started talking. Two were very young, one had really long black hair and was wearing all black outfit. The other was sandy blonde with fiery green eyes. The two kept exchanging glances until the black one started to move away only then did the other one follow.

"that form looks good on you" the green eyed one said.  
>"it's the only form that looks close to my true form." came the reply.<br>As soon as they were about a mile from the others, the black haired one grip the other and smashed their lips together in a long passionate kiss.  
>The other responded half-heartedly, then he pulled away, but the black haired one didn't let him pull too far away.<br>"i have missed you so much my love. This past three years has been hell without you." the black haired one said trying to pull the other back into the kiss.  
>"no not here and certainly not in this form."the other said pulling away.<br>"you look cute in that form wolf"the black one said smirking

" i look like a child!"

"and cute" the black one replied close to the other's ear, he shivered and the boy took his earlobe into his mouth sucking it gentle the blonde went limp into his arms "welcome home" came the smug reply.

The scene turn black and then white and this time it was him, wolfram von beilfeld standing in pool of blood.  
>Wolfram screamed and started to run but he never got far as the glowing sword drove right into his chest.<p>

"AHHH!"wolfram shouted he panted heavily as his brain tried to make out where he was.  
>In his room. That was a dream. It felt real but it was a 's brain started functioning again. His breath slowly even out as he tried to make sense of that dream.<p>

The two people at the begining of the dream were the same as his first dream although they looked younger and different. He didn't know who the blonde was but he definately knew who the black guy was, he was...was...  
>To his dismay he couldn't remember anything, it was like the whole thing just vanished from his closed his eyes and tried to remember but it was futile, all he could remember was being stabbed in the chest. His eyes slowly opened, giving up on trying to remember. They caught a blinking blue light under the heap of clothes on the chair. He reached into his uniform pant and retrive his mobile phone. there was four missed calls from..<br>his heart skipped a beat .. was also a message saying call me as soon as you can.

Wolfram entertained the thought that sara wanted to apologize for a while but decided to rule that out because sara maybe troublesome but he was full of pride just like wolfram. That was why they acted childishly that time. If sara didn't want to apologize then he wanted to pretend that the whole thing never happen and they could pick up were they left off. Wolfram scoffed at that thought the fact that sara was his boyfriend doesn't mean anything, at least it didn't before, he added. Sara was just a big pervert and if wolfram hadn't agreed to be his boyfriend the blonde would have continued molesting him every chance he got so the whole boyfriend thing was just to get a little break from sara's molestation, not that it helped or anything, in fact it actually got worse.

Wolfram sighed as he stared at the message on the screen. Should he call or just ignore it. He pressed the option and went to use number then pressed the dialed button and placed the phone softly against his ear.  
>The phone started ringing and wolfram found himself praying sara was sleeping and couldn't answer it. When the he really didn't answer wolfram began to wonder what the boy was doing at home. He dialled the number again and waited but again sara did not answer. Wolfram became determine to get the blonde to answer, he realized he didn't want the fight to go on any longer than it had to. The third time someone answered the phone but it wasn't sara.<p>

"hello" came the female voice from the reciever.

"what the..." wolfram tried, pulling the phone away from his ear. Why was there a girl with sara and why was she answering his calls. Where were they anyway, in sara's room?.  
>Wolfram's face pale at that.<br>"why that good for nothing no good cheater" he almost shouted as he hung up.  
>He got out of bed quickly ''wait till i get my hands on you, you will be sorry.'' he muttered as he got out of his pink nightgown and into a pair of blue pant and lemon coloured t-shirt he ran a hand through his hair to straighten the ones that were falling out of place then he left his room still reciting his mantra.<p>

"getting all jealous then going off to cheat! What an asshole! and to think he cheated on me with a girl, unforgiveable. I will make sure to tell him good."

"wolfram " Conrad called to him from the kitchen.  
>He had completely forgotten his brother was at home.<br>He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother setting the table.

"conrad" he said to get his brothers attention.

"good you are awake. I was just about to come get you for dinner." Conrad said then he frowned "were you...talking to yourself just now"

"me? no you must be hearing things"wolfram denied.  
>Conrad sighed"alright come on lets have dinner"<p>

wolfram momentarily forgot about his mission and joined his brother.  
>He sat down on the chair opposite his brother's preparing for the colourful food in front of him.<br>"what happened to your hand" Conrad asked, eyeing the bandaged appendage.

"oh i...i injured it when i hit a wall." wolfram lied, he did't know how his brother would take it if he found out he had hit someone in school when the person kissed him. Conrad was a little over protective sometimes and could take drastic majors when it comes to protecting his baby brother.  
>"does it hurt" trace of concern in his voice.<p>

"it hurt at first but it's fine now"wolfram replied setting a napkin on his lap.  
>They ate quietly for a while then conrad broke the silence.<br>"were you going out'' he asked.  
>"um yes i was. Conrad, can i borrow your car" Wolfram asked, off handedly wiping his mouth with the napkin on his lap.<p>

"my car? Are you going that far" Conrad asked worriedly.

"um...yes. I must catch that cheater while he is on the act." Wolfram replied scowling at the image that came to his mind.

Conrad raised a eyebrow amused.  
>"cheater?''<p>

"it's sara! That no good cheater! Wait till i get my hands on you" wolfram said slamming his fist into his palm.

"how do you know he is cheating on you"

"well..." Wolfram hesitated, wondering if it was prudent to tell his brother since he really didn't have any proof that sara was cheating on him, oh no, he did "i called him earlier and a girl answered his phone" Wolfram said simply, that was proof enough.

"so?"

he glared at conrad as if he was the most stupidest person alive, anyone can see clearly what that meant.  
>"it's his phone conrad, his personal phone." Wolfram stated loudly.<p>

Conrad sighed and took a sip from his apple juice, then looked straight into his younger brother's eyes.  
>"wolfram that could mean countless of things"conrad said calmly as ever.<br>"she could have been his mother or sister."

wolfram sat back on his seat. that made sense but what had him retreating was because he had no idea. If sara had any relative, he had never mention them in any of his conversation.  
>Of course not, one wouldn't expect anyone to start talking about their family when they are too busy trying to molest someone.<p>

"wolfram" Conrad called, "i wonder about sara's family sometimes, i mean there is so little we know about them. Have you met anyone."

"i..." Wolfram tried before looking aside in an attempt to evade his brother's searching eyes. He didn't want his brother to see the guilt in them.

"what is it" Conrad asked leaning on the table in order to get a closer look at his brother's face.

Wolfram shook his head and turned to face his brother but did not look him in the eye.

"you haven't met anyone, you should, you spend most of your time with him." Conrad continued.

"i...i don't know, i mean sara doesn't like to talk about them, there is not much i know about his life outside of school." wolfram said softly then he expl hair from his nose.  
>"i don't know conrad. If you hadn't asked me this question today i wouldn't have thought it was strange. I mean i ve known him for two years, he should be able to trust me by now and open up to me. There is not a thing that he doesn't know about me" wolfram whiniged worrying his shirt in a fret.<p>

"wolfram, tell me, what exactly do you know about sara after all these years."

wolfram's fret increased and conrad became worried.  
>"the truth is, there is little i know about his life let alone his family. I tried conrad i really did" Wolfram's eyes finally found his brothers hoping to find belief in them.<br>"but he doesn't want to talk about it, he always found a way around the subject. He wouldn't tell me even the tinyest detail about his life in japan and truthfully..." he paused looking away from his brother. This was where it sucks.  
>"i forgot. I guess i always thought he would tell me in his own time." wolfram finished with a sigh onto his seat.<p>

Conrad was still processing the information his younger brother just told him and started to worry. If sara wouldn't tell wolfram about his life then what was he hiding.

He placed a hand under his chin thinking hard. A man who keeps secrets should never be trusted. That was his military side talking, his big brother side wanted to sort it out in a way that wolfram wouldn't get hurt.  
>He wasn't sure if it had been wise to encourage a fourteen years old boy that it was okay to have a boyfriend but that was what his mother did when wolfram came to tell her that he met a very handsome guy at the bookstore.<p>

His first reaction was to lock his brother up in his room until that silly notion left his mind but, the light in wolfram's eyes was one he hadn't seen in a long long time, so he entertained the idea and planned to kill sara if he ever hurt his baby brother. But that was then, now sara is keeping a secret, is it time to lock wolfram up in his room again or track sara down and tell him to spill, that way wolfram won't get hurt.

"i have to go conrad." Wolfram said on his feet."i have to make him tell me something, we ve being together for two years and shared a very precious moment together where he saved my life. It is more than enough for him to open up to me. " wolfram suddenly slap his hands on the table.  
>"i won't be left in the dark anymore!"<p>

conrad gaped at his brother then blinked "ah right, you can do that tomorrow can't you, it's already late" he said smiling awkwardly at wolfram "besides i think i should speak to sara first just in case" he added with a frown.

"what are you talking about conrad, he is my boyfriend so i get to be the first person he tells humph" wolfram said. he grab his plate and place them in sink and stood there for a while staring through the window at the distance then he sighed.

Conrad thought wolfram won't give him an insight to his thoughts after all he was always uptight until sara.

"you know what conrad," wolfram said breaking the silence.  
>"i sometimes wonder about how we met that day, i think it was fate that brought us to that bookstore together so we would meet..." he trailed off shutting his mouth abruptly.<br>He wanted to express this in the most appropriate way possible and not offend his brother or cause any need for drastic majors.  
>"well, sara has become a very big part of my life" he admitted. Although he would never ever say those words again even if a gun was pointed at his head. He hated sounding or looking weak and will never give anyone that idea no matter what.<br>Of course sara was slowly taking over his heart but he would never admit to something like that unless sara confessed first.

"so i want you to know that no matter what he tells me it won't change how i feel" he finished.

Conrad stared at his back for a while then sighed.  
>"okay okay, i understand i will stay out of it." Conrad said raising his hand in surrender.<p>

Wolfram did not turn to face his brother's insincere smile. He knew him well enough to know that he won't just give up an arguement.

Conrad smile died as he got up from his chair and said "but, i hope you don't expect me to leave it alone for long because i intend to find out."

wolfram turn sharply to glare at his brother.  
>"thats what i expect you to do conrad, this doesn't concern you. Whatever sara is keeping secret is strictly between me and him." wolfram declared.<p>

"what if it's dangerous, you don't expect me to seat back and wait till you get hurt do you."

wolfram scoffed. " first of, i highly doubt whatever that jerk is hiding is dangerous, i mean he is a jerk. Besides,"  
>he turned back to the view of the neighbourhood. "won't i ever grow old enough to protect myself in your eyes. Will i always have to need your protection." he muttered loud enough for conrad to hear though.<p>

There was a silence that stretched between them for what seem like aeons then conrad said"no you will never be and it's my duty as your brother to protect you for as long as you can't protect yourself."

wolfram's green eyes grew wide in disbelief, his mouth fell open.

What did conrad mean by that, he wonder, does he mean that even when im married and have own my family he is stil going to interfare? No! Thats not fair, he was already sixteen years old and very capable of walking alone with his two legs.

He turned around to comment on it but conrad had already left the kitchen. His first reaction was to run after him but came to a stop in front of the stairs. No that won't solve anything, he thought.

He has been trying for sometime to get his brother to let go of him, telling him constantly that he could walk on his own but conrad won't listern, he still saw wolfram as his adorable little brother.

Perhaps somehow conrad has failed to see that he has grown up and doesn't need anymore assistance and that he could not protect him from the world.  
>If that was the case then he would have to prove to conrad that he was capable of protecting and taking care of himself and that he did grow up.<p>

With that resolution, wolfram went back to the kitchen and finished washing the plates.

After turning off the light in the kitchen, wolfram retreated to his room. Twenty minutes later he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep so he took some chips and went into the sitting room to watch any show that was on.

He caught a late night comedy and settled to watch it. It was really boring and they kept repeating it over and over again he reached blindly to pick the remote so he could scan through the channels but his hand came in contact with some thing thick and sticky.

"what the..."  
>He looked at his hand and his eyes met a very red substance. The first thought that came to his mind was blood. But he had no reason to belive that it was.<br>Instead he turned on the light and screamed.

There was blood on the table and some of the chips that fell on the table were now painted by it's colour.

Wolfram's wide eyes filled with fear, trace the blood down to the table and just close to the plasma tv was a body.

Wolfram was still screaming when conrad rushed down from his room in his pjamas bottom.

Wolfram was trashing and pushing and screaming even when he pulled him into his embrace and tried to calm him down.

wolfram sighed as his brother stood by the door way blocking his exit.  
>"conrad please im going to be late for school."<p>

"why, you haven't slept a wink since last night, i don't know what happen but i think you should stay and get some rest." conrad said sternly, he suddenly looked twice his age.

wolfram sighed again.  
>"conrad if i stay home im just gonna fall asleep and have nightmares again and i would rather not have that right now."<p>

"tell me again about these nightmares"

"i told you last night conrad and you are stalling."

conrad eyes softened as he stared at his little brother.  
>Wolfram understood a little what his brother was going through but conrad can't protect him from these nightmares though wolfram wished he could.<p>

"you should see someone, someone who understands these things" conrad said moving away from the door.

"you mean like a shrink"

"yeah"

"i don't know conrad, i don't think that would work."

"you don't know that, at least try" conrad pat him on the hair and wolfram smiled

"okay, i will try." wolfram started to head for the door but conrad stopped him.  
>Wolfram turned to face but instead met a blood covered face with bloodied fangs in it's mouth.<br>He pulled away fast closing his eyes to block out the sight.

"wolfram!" his brother's panicked voice breached his fear.

Wolfram open his eyes and met his brothers tan face and brown eyes.  
>"seriously, i think you should stay here wolfram..."<p>

"no. I need to get out of here, i can't take it anymore conrad." Wolfram said. He was shaking and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the fear that was growing in his mind.

Last night had been another form of hell for him. He couldn't fall asleep because of the dead faces that he kept seeing. He tried to block them out by closing his eyes and telling himself that they weren't real but couldn't. He kept screaming and crying, begging conrad to make it stop.

His voice was coarse from the screaming and his head was hurting he could bearily keep his eyes open but he would rather die than experienced that nightmare again.

Conrad stopped him as he attempted to come down from the car.

"wolf, don't forget, i will pick you up"conrad said.  
>Wolfram would have never thought a serious look was possible on conrad's face since he was always putting an act of apathy in every problem even his own but he looked so serious that wolfram swallowed.<p>

"conrad,"wolfram tried unable to form the words correctly"okay i will try but don't be disappointed if it doesn't work." he said instead.

Conrad smiled brightly"have a nice day little brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ wolfram managed somehow to tuck the nightmares and the images away deep into his mind. It was't difficult since he had a lot of work on his hands as the school president.

During assembly wolfram searched for sara but remembered that the pervert did not come early enough to meet the assembly.

During physics class he searched for sara. During chemistry. During maths. He was starting to feel pathetic but stil searched for sara in economics class then he remembered that the blonde didn't offer for the subject.

He sighed into his seat watching their econs teacher moving around describing something. He was trying to stay awake but found it really hard to keep his eyelids open.

The sound of tapping snap him out from his almost sleep. He heard the sound again and turned around to find yuuri shibuya of all people sitting behind him taping his pen on wolfram's seat. How did he get there: was lost to him.

Wolfram glared at him though it seem like yuuri was doing it unconsciously, probably because he was bored.

His roundish black eyes looked up at wolfram, surprised to see the blonde looking at him. He gave wolfram what he thought was a charming smile but wolfram humphed at him and turned away.

Although wolfram was still trying to catch his breath from that smile that seem to light up yuuri's features.

wolfram shook his head and wondered if he was sane. He probably wasn't since he was now seeing the faces of dead people, that was one step close to being locked up in an asylum.

Tap Tap Tap

wolfram pushed himself forward hunching his back slightly a glare settled on his face like a second face.

Tap Tap Tap

apparently yuuri shibuya was trying his luck, he wanted to see what it took to piss wolfram von beleveld off, well he was one step close. Just a little more.

* *  
>murata already found the class boring about twenty minutes ago and was presently drawing on the back of his note.<p>

He admired the wolfram on his book and turned to look at the real one, who was red in the face. Murata could see that his bestfriend was on the brink of exploding and yuuri was definately going to take the worst of the blast if not all of it.

He closed his book and ask wolfram's seatmate to exchange seat with him then he sat close to wolfram and touched his arm to get his attention. Wolfram looked like he would kill him in that instant but realized he wasn't the person he really wanted to kill at the moment.  
>He raised one eyebrow at murata and murata started talking to him using hand signs.<p>

Murata has a deaf aunt so he learnt how to communicate with his hand and thought wolfram how to do it. It became their secret language.

=hey i think he likes you.=

wolfram rolled his eyes.  
>=tell me something i don't know.=<p>

=would it be so bad to give him a chance=

wolfram glared at him.  
>=i don't like him, he is too weird and besides i have a boyfriend=<p>

it was murata's turn to roll his eyes.  
>=what boyfriend, you always say that sara is the last person on earth you would want to date. Don't tell me you ve fallen into his charms.=<p>

wolfram did not respond for a while.  
>=at least he is not like this guy. If he was the last person on earth i won't be around to worry about dating him.=<p>

murata sighed. His bestfriend was so hot and cold sometimes.

=i wish he would stop looking at me like that, it's so creepy.=

murata looked behind them at yuuri and saw the confused but amused expression on his face. He was also looking at wolfram like a meal he wanted to have so bad because he was starving.

=yeah= he agreed.=it kinda reminds me of how sara used to look at you whe he first came here=

wolfram blushed.  
>=no sara had a little decency to it= wolfram took a peak at yuuri from under his thick long lashes.<p>

=look at him, he so crude the way he looks at me. Like he wants to...to...ravish me the way a cave man probably would=

=ah ah i didn't know you had fantasies of a cave man ravishing you wolf-chan=

wolfram blushed ten fold.  
>=of course not. That is so uncivilized and im not an animal=<p>

wolfram decided not to talk to murata anymore and turned back to their teacher.

Murata turned and smiled at yuuri, yuuri returned his smile. Murata was slowly getting used to yuuri and tried to bury that apprehension he always get when he was in his presence.

^the maou huh? You certainly made one heck of a name for yourself^

suddenly wolfram started screaming. Murata felt more than see yuuri move to catch wolfram as he collapsed.

yuuri carried wolfram bridal style towards the infirmary. Girls gathering around were squealing and peaking at them muttering things like.  
>'they look so cute together!'<p>

"oh oh" murata said from beside him.  
>"what is it why are they looking at us like that"Yuuri asked.<p>

"wolfram's not gonna like this when he wakes up" murata said.

"what is it"

"the way you are carrying wolfram, is going to give people news to add to wolfram's gossip forum."

they made a turn to the left wing.  
>"wolfram has a gossip forum" yuuri asked surprised.<p>

"yep. They post news about wolfram's sex life and who is dating. Most of them are made up ridiculous stories while few are true. Wolfram gets so ticked off whenever something new gets in there."

"whats the latest"

murata could see that yuuri was truely interested in having this conversation. It was their very first time alone together, well with wolfram but he was unconscious so he didn't count. The apprehension he has been feeling since yuuri came to royal high ease down a bit. Perhaps yuuri wasn't so different after all.

With a soft patient smile he said.  
>"i don't keep tabs on it but, im sure it's about wolfram and sara's break up."<p>

"they broke up" there was a tinge of excitement in yuuri's voice. Murata wondered why.

With a raised eyebrow he said "not sure but after yesterday's incident they might have. In any case by the look of things" he gestured with a look at yuuri carrying wolfram in his arms so delicately.  
>"you are wolfram's rebound guy"<p>

"oh i see"  
>Yuuri didn't even look down or upset in fact he looked intrigued, fascinated even.<br>"looks like wolfram is the center of attention in the school" he said.

"yep" Murata replied pushing the white door to the infirmary open to reveal a white coloured wall with blue curtains separating the hospital beds in the room.

A lavender haired man came running towards them as soon as they entered.  
>"ah! What happened!" he shouted dramaticaly, gaping at the unconscious blonde as Yuuri placed him on one of the beds.<p>

"how did this happen" the man asked again.  
>"wolfram is the one who normally brings people here, he has never been admitted here before"<p>

"im not sure what happened" murata said ignoring the nurse's squeals.  
>"he just fainted."<p>

the man sat on the bed wolfram was lying on and took a small touch from his white coat. He opened wolfram's eyes and turned on the touch looking at the eyes one after the other.

"he is in shock" he said and returned the touch back into his coat.  
>"do you know what happened"<p>

"he just started screaming and pointing at the board, he looked so scared" Murata said as if he was relieving the moment.

"is he gonna be okay" Yuuri asked.

"yes, just give him an hour or two" he turned to look at the black haired boy he just addressed.  
>"hey, i haven't seen you here before."<p>

"sorry, my name is yuuri shibuya, i just transfered here."

the doctor smiled brightly at yuuri.  
>"my name is Gunter von krist, the physician"<p>

"arigato gunter-san"

"ari?"

"it's japanese, it means thank you" murata said off handedly. He could see gunter was interested in yuuri but again he had to wonder why.

"oh, ari..."

"arigato" Yuuri helped.

"arigato yuuri. You seem like a gentleman"

someone called for gunter and he left.

Yuuri turned to the lithe frame on the bed.  
>"he looks so cute when he is asleep."<p>

"does he look any different when he is awake"

"of course, he looks hot and sexy as hell"

that made sense, at least to someone that is smitten by wolfram charms.  
>"oh i see."<p>

Yuuri turned and gave murata a hard look, his face became hard, the cute baby cheek sharpen. Murata was amazed how yuuri could change so suddenly.

"murata, we need to talk" his voice strong and had gotten thickly hoarse.

Murata has been expecting this for a while, then dread would settle in the pit of his stomach but, now he was prepared to face yuuri, his bestfriend of one life time ago.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sara walked into the room and was directed to wolfram's bed. He took a seat by wolfram and watched his face.

Wolfram tossed and turn on the narrow bed. He was about to fall off when sara pushed him back. Wolfram started grasping and reaching for something then soon he was pushing and pulling away from it.  
>Sara recognize the pattern, wolfram was having a nightmare. He caressed wolfram's cheek with a finger, then released a little aura from his finger. The aura was like a golden light, it's light was brilliant but small.<p>

Wolfram's eyes flew open instantly. He gasped placing a hand on his chest trying to adjust his breathing. He was sweating profusely. His breath slowly even out and he tried to find his bearings.

With the corner of his eyes he caught golden, he turned and came face to face with giant golden eyes staring at him. His first reaction was to recoil, gaping at the sixteen years old boy.

"sara! What are you..." he tried.

Sara sat back on the chair with a sigh. He looked up at the emerald and smiled.  
>"heard you fainted in class." he said.<p>

Wolfram started to recall what had happened.  
>He wanted to shut yuuri and murata out so he focused on the teacher as if his life depended on it. He looked at the board and saw that the teacher had written something on it. But to his dismay, the words were in another language. He got up to point it out to the teach when a bloodied hand emerged from the board, it was pale and it's nails where very sharp. They were trying to claw at wolfram and wolfram tried to get away from it but there was something behind him. What scared him most was the voice.<br>It was a shrill cry of someone or something, as a sickening thud vibrated with it as it rang chilling wolfram's very soul.

Wolfram felt like it would happen to him, he felt like he was the one making that heart stopping cry and the fear that grip his heart was so strong he blacked out.

"that was...i don't know what's happening to me sara"

sara frowned like a child and touched wolfram's head, feeling the warmt there he nodded smiling for obvious reasons.  
>"i think you are just tried. I will leave so you can rest." he said.<p>

Wolfram's hand caught the hem of sara's sleeve shirt.  
>"no, seat, there is something we need to talk about."<p>

sara blinked at the seriousness in wolfram's voice.  
>"right now?"<p>

"yes"  
>wolfram's eyes challenged him to make an excuse.<p>

"uh okay"

murata and yuuri made it to the roof of the building. Murata was leading while the maou was behind him.

Murata was surprised at how quickly he had shift into diakenja mode. He turned and looked straight into yuuri's dark slit eyes without flinching. The eyes told murata that they had seen and experienced a lot of things.

"i think here is inconspicuous enough. So, what do you want to talk about." if he wasn't trying to uphold his reputation as the diakenja he would be cheering at the seriousness in his tone.

Yuuri's facade suddenly slipped away putting murata at a disadvantage. He could deal with the cold in sensitive maou but not the innocent yuuri shibuya.

Yuuri's eyes became soft and round, his cheek retained his baby like shape.  
>"murata, do you know who i am"<p>

murata considered the question carefully. It was obvious due to a moments display that he could not tell when the maou would show. He never gave any sign so murata kept his guard up, refusing to expose himself to yuuri or the maou.

"yes " he replied.

"who am i"

"you are yuuri shibuya furi harajuku, son of miko lady of the night. You are the heir to the throne of shin makoku but you are presently the maou. You are approximately one thousand eight hundred years old, do you still want me to go on."

"eh? I get how you knew all that but how did you know how old i was" Yuuri asked abashed.

"it's just a matter of calculation yuuri shibuya." Murata said pushing his glass up his nose.  
>"i may not look it but i am the diakenja"<p>

Yuuri gave him a skeptical look.  
>"i guess it's not that surprising, what would be surprising is if you told me you knew why i am here." Yuuri said. He winced when murata smirked at him.<br>"don't tell me you do!"

"actually i do and i hate to say this but yuuri you are mistaken" Murata said giving his friend a sad look.

"huh?"

"i know you came here with hope that wolfram von beleveld is somehow related to wolfram spitzverg of the mariana vampire clan but you are wrong. Wolfram von beleveld is in no way a reincarnation.

Yuuri felt like someone had just tore through his chest and squeezed his heart. It left him breathless and in pain.  
>"wha...what? How can you know that."<p>

A/N: Wow! That was long! Glad it's done. Well you know the drill, give a starving author some reviews. Love you guys a ton! 


	8. Nightmares PT II

Disclaimer:

we do not in any way or form own kkm, if we did we would probably get the plot all missed up so we are glad we don't own it.

A/N: yay! Another chapter on board! we are very happy! We know we know we missed the dead line, so sowee. Hope you like it, we tried our best really.

We are a little sad about the last chap since we didn't get much reviews but we believe our readers would find something worth reviewing about in this chapter. So please read and review! Arigato!

Summary!

The truth is revealed. Sara and wolfram get really comfortable.(if you know what i mean) ah yes! Wolfram's finally asleep, no more nightmares.

Chapter Eight

Murata ken was a very brilliant boy of about sixteen years old. He lived with a deaf aunt and a big sister.

When he was a child, he was addressed as a baby genius. It was a trait he inherited from his formal life as the diakenja of shin makoku. A vampire clan of the most powerful vampires.

Ever since he could talk he had his memories as a full grown man, proud in every sense of the word.  
>But he hated having those memories, he wished he could be ordinary like everybody else.<p>

The worst part of this was that as he grew up some of his abilities as the diakenja began to manifest.  
>One of them was the ability to see souls signature.<p>

He watched as Yuuri tried to compose himself from the impact of his words. He didn't mean to be harsh to his friend but the truth was harsh, harsh and bitter.

"how can you know that murata" Yuuri asked in a more firm voice.

"i may have been reincarnated as an ordinary human but im far from ordinary. I can see the soul signatures of vampires, humans and creatures alike." murata replied.

Yuuri swallowed, he had not expect that. "so?"

"the soul of a reincarnated vampire is very unique shibuya. Especially when it is a true blood. Vampire will always remain vampire, there is no cure for it, not even reincarnation." Murata said in that teacher like tone of voice.  
>He moved away from the wall and looked down from the railing at school surroundings .<p>

He needed to explain this to yuuri so yuuri could understand it clearly. Not that he thought yuuri was dense but because yuuri wanted clarification at this point and might not hear or put an open mind to what he wanted to say.

"A vampire who has been reincarnated has a taint in their soul signature. It's almost invincible but it's there. And if said vampire was exposed to certain conditions they found themselves changing slowly and painfully back to vampire."

murata turned back to yuuri, a solemn look on his face.  
>Yuuri gaped at him then clenched his fist, preparing himself for the impact of his next words.<p>

"shibuya, wolfram has no taint on him. He is clean, he is pure human."

Yuuri's mouth formed and 'o' then he forced himself to focus. Fear creeped into his heart as realization began to dawn on him. If wolfram is pure human then he can't be the same wolfram yuuri was madly in love with.

"is there a way..." he tried, closing his eyes and clenching his fist some more.  
>"is there a way to hide the taint." he asked.<p>

Murata looked down in thought, scanning his memories. He shook his head.  
>"none that i know of" he added quickly seeing the scared look yuuri gave him.<p>

Yuuri knew that murata was not lying, what reason does he has to lie. Unless, it was shinou that's the liar.

"then tell me murata." Yuuri said turning away to the side.  
>"why did he lie to me" his voice shook as if he was near tears but he was far from it. It shook because he was trying to contain his rage.<p>

The sky turned dark, betraying his attempt to hide his anger.  
>"he told me to wait, and i did." yuuri's voice had grown thicker and more hoarse. More rasp.<br>"i waited. One. Thousand fucking. Years!" his voice was now rising up into a shout.

Strong wind shook the building.

"shibuya!" murata called but the wind was deafening.

Yuuri or the maou turned to face murata.  
>"do you know what it was like murata, to wait, to sit there and do nothing, but wait."Yuuri asked.<br>"it was hell! Every day of one thousand years i wished i could just die and end it all, the pain, the misery. I just had this faint glimmer of hope that i would see him again. We would be together at last. Oh what a dream." Yuuri said slowly, tears streaming down his cheek.

"shibuya!" murata called pushing himself forward despite the wind resistance.  
>"i know you are angry, but you can't take your anger out on every thing in sight. There is still hope, perhaps shinou- sama knows of a way to hide the taint."<p>

Yuuri scoffed at him."that bastard lied to me, what makes you think he won't do it again!" he shouted.

Murata nodded, yuuri had every reason not to trust shinou.  
>"he may have lied to you yuuri but he won't lie to me" murata's heart thug at the untruthfull words but he ignored it.<p>

Yuuri or the maou's slit orbs looked at him then the sky cleared and the wind ceased.

Yuuri looked hopeful at murata, his big eyes round and soft.  
>"really"Yuuri asked.<p>

Murata nodded. He just promised to do something he said he would never do and that was face shinou, god of reincarnation.

sara sat back on the chair and looked at wolfram as he started to sit up.  
>"so what to do you want to talk about that has you so serious" he asked a tinge of amusement in his voice.<p>

Wolfram turned and stared him down, making sara shrink back into the chair.  
>"sara, i want to know, what am i to you" wolfram said. There was no trace of smile on his face or in his voice but something stuck sara as funny so he started laughing.<p>

His eyes caught wolfram's and his laughter died when the glare intensified.  
>"im serious"wolfram said.<p>

"okay okay."  
>he casually took wolfram's chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking deep into wolfram's eyes.<p>

This shattered wolfram's perfect serious boyfriend mode and left a blushing surprised boyfriend behind.

"wha..." wolfram stopped shot at the seriousness in sara's golden gaze.

"wolfram" sara called wolfram's name in that japanese accent that turned wolfram's bones jelly and the seriousness in his voice made wolfram's heart flutter madly.

"you are my one and only, the love of my life, you make me so happy. sometimes i wonder what life would be like without you."

wolfram just had to interrupt him since he was such a sucker at romantic scenes((and i don't mean that in a good way))  
>he said."eh? Why do you have to think that"<p>

sara refused to let that stop him.  
>"because i love you too much and it scares me. Now i know that i can't live without you, so i never again let the thought cross my mind" he said.<br>"but it's no use" he muttered softly.

"huh" wolfram swore he saw a pained expression on sara's face but it was gone in a flash.

"now you know how special you are to me, you are my everything"

wolfram sighed as sara let go of his chin.  
>"wow" he breathed" im flattered, i don't know what to say"<br>(like i said a sucker )

"perhaps you should try this: i love you too sara, i can't be without you either.  
>I mean i just beard my heart to you" sara said not really annoyed with his prude boyfriend.<br>That snapped wolfram out of his trance.  
>"hey that's not what i want to talk about." he said going back into serious boyfriend mode . "since im so precious to you then tell me what your life is like, i mean when you are not with me. Do you have friends. What are they like."<p>

sara gaped at wolfram then smiled, shaking his head he started to laugh out loud.  
>"seriously" he asked.<p>

Wolfram glared hard at him, so much that if glare was a lethal weapon sara would be six feet under. Thank God for that.

"okay" sara began. "as you know i spend all my time with you so i only go home really late. It's lonely sometimes there so i go to this 24/7 club close by and just hang out with some guys. They..."

"Ah ah!" wolfram shouted out of the blue." so that's where you ve been picking all the girls"

sara blinked. "girls? What girls" he asked.

" the ones you ve been cheating with you big cheater. You think i don't know, after all that sweet words you said, you actually had my heart racing back there until i remembered what you did"

wolfram was now holding up a fist and sara was trying to find an escape route.  
>"wha..what are you talking about, what did i do" he stuttered<p>

"oh stop playing dumb you know what im talking about"

" honestly wolfram, i don't know what you are talking about" sara replied with a nervous laugh. Of course he knew a jealous wolfram is not one to trifled with. Or did he?

"oh, then explain to me why a girl was answering your phone at an ungodly hour." wolfram asked pushing a way from the bed, he stood tall over sara in an intimidating stance, daring sara to lie to him.

Sara swallowed, knowing his escape route was blocked he looked up at the fiery green that had an intense fire of jealousy.  
>"oh that." he said in a shaky voice." that's anissana, she always steals my phone. Everytime im at the club she does that."<p>

wolfram shook his head angryly.  
>"oh you ve done it!" he snarled making goose bumps on sara's skin.<br>"you know i was planning on giving you a quick and swift death. But because of that pathetic excuse im gonna make sure you die a slow painful death by my hand!"

he was about to start pouncing on sara when a strong wind blew him off his feet.

"wolfram!" sara caught him before he could crash into the wall and covered him under his arm in a protective way.

The whole clinic was now noisy with screaming nurse, windows slapping together. Beds crashing into walls.

The sky was dark and there was lightening traveling through it black coat of clouds.

"what's happening!" wolfram shouted.

"looks like a storm to me" sara said.  
>' Yuuri heika' he thought.<p>

Just as soon as the storm started it ended.

"what the hell" wolfram said looking at the blue sunny sky.  
>"it's almost as if i imagined it."<p>

"wolfram, i think we should help out" sara said looking at the nurse trying to put the clinic back together again.

"yes" wolfram said with a nod.

They worked for ten minutes trying to put the chair's and beds back to where they are suppose to be instead of the middle of the rooms.

Wolfram was starting to feel dizzy, he had not taken any breakfast this morning.

He placed a hand on his throbbing head. He could feel a head ache coming on.

He didn't realize he was moving backwards until he came back to a hard chest.  
>He looked up to see what had hit him and came eye to eye with black soft orbs.<br>It took a while for him to realize who they belonged to.

"you!" he shouted moving away too fast he crashed into another chest.

Sara steadied him holding onto his waist.

"hey wolfram, good to see you are awake" Yuuri said with a smile.

Ignoring the blush on his cheek caused by the hand that was still on his waist he said.  
>"you! What are you doing here."<p>

"i was worried about you, i came to check if you were okay" yuuri said a little hurt that wolfram wasn't happy to see him.

"i don't need a wimp like you worrying about me" wolfram said and pulled away from sara's chest.

He made his way to his bed, which was now back where it should be. He tripped again but murata caught.  
>"easy there buddy" he said.<p>

"murata? When did you get here"

"just now" he smiled warmly at his friend as he sat on the bed.

"well i will be going now, Yuuri heika, murata-kyo" sara said with a bow and started to leave.

"hey wait a minute im not through with you yet" wolfram called.

"we 'll talk later wolfram, you have visitors now" he said and waved at wolfram, a smile on his lips.

Yuuri bit his lip at the look of love and happiness on wolfram's face as he watched his boyfriend go. Is there anything as painful as watching the one you love fall in love with someone else, Yuuri think not.

"he thinks he has made his escape now, i will get him later." wolfram said with a smile on his face.

Murata noticed the pained look yuuri had on his face as he watched wolfram. He cleared his throat and said "don't you think you are forgetting something wolf-chan"

"oh yeah? What" he asked.

"to thank the person who saved you from getting your head smashed into tiny bitsy pieces" wolfram raised an eyebrow, then murata looked at yuuri.  
>"you mean him"wolfram asked incredibly.<p>

"ah it's nothing" Yuuri said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Wolfram squinted at him.  
>"is it just me or do you suddenly look super wimpy" he asked.<p>

"wolfram, please stop calling me that" Yuuri tried.

Wolfram smirked.  
>"makes me want to call even more wimp"<p>

"i am not a wimp" yuuri stated vehemently. He was fighting to hide the smile that wanted to spread it's self on his lips. This reminded him so much of how they used to be: the wimp and the brat.

"yes you are, you are a wimp who is afraid of the his own shadow"

"i am not a wimp! Stop calling me that"

please.

Be wolfram.

I don't care if you don't love me.

Just be.

Just be alive.

I beg you.

WOLF!

Wolfram woke up breathing heavily.  
>Another nightmare. When did he fall asleep.<p>

He looked around and noticed that the whole place was empty.  
>Why is it so quiet.<p>

He got up from his bed and began to leave the room. The door was left ajar and two men were behind it talking.

"is somebody there"wolfram called.

The muttering stopped and the door open wide to reveal two men dressed in all black with a mask on their faces.

"who are you people" wolfram asked.

They started to get too close so wolfram took to his heels.  
>Running in a hall that he didn't see there before. He was breathing hard and fast. He didn't care where he was going so long he got away from those men.<p>

He ran and came to a dead end. He turned left and right then behind to see if the men had caught up with him, but they were not there when he turned right he came to face with a bleeding woman. She had long curly blonde hair that rival that of his mother and when she looked up, she had no eyes.

Wolfram screamed and ran, taking the left wing.

The hall reminded him of an old movie of a big scary castle.  
>When he got away from the men and the woman he stopped and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath.<p>

Why is this happening, what did he do, how did he get there.

He looked sideways and saw an old woman coming towards him. She was clad in a white loose garment and was carrying a lamp on one hand and a staff on the other.

Wolfram started to shake in fear when he realized he couldn't move.

"no, stay away from me! Somebody help me! Somebody!" wolfram cried.

The woman was now two feet away from him. She looked up at him, she had no eyes either.

"somebody! Please!" wolfram shouted till his throat was raw, he cried till his eyes was red and sore.

The woman placed something on his head that caused pain through out his body.

"startaza" the woman muttered.

"sara!"

wolfram gasped awake and found himself on the clinic bed. He tried to control his breathing but couldn't. He was shaking, he gripped the white sheet to still himself.

"wolfram"  
>he looked sideways and saw sara seating by his side a worried frown on his face.<p>

Wolfram's eyes became cloudy with tears as he reached for sara.  
>"sara please help" he said before pushing into sara's embrace.<p>

Sara enveloped him in his arms.  
>"it's okay, im here now. I will protect you, no matter what." he said and started rocking wolfram to calm his fears.<p>

Wolfram and sara went to the beleveld manor an hour later. They said goodbye to murata and yuuri who seem to have a rather more pressing issue to discuss.

By the time sara had finished searching all the rooms in the house to make sure there was no monster hiding in it wolfram had finished taking a bath and was now in his cute neglige.

As he sat on his bed he heard the door open and sara walked in.  
>"all clear sir" he said with a soldier like tone of voice.<br>"there is not a single monster in sight"

wolfram smiled at him as he crossed the room to the bed.  
>"im sorry for asking you to do that"<p>

"it's okay. So how do you feel"  
>he asked.<p>

Wolfram looked down at his blanket as he settled it around his waist.  
>"tired." he replied. He was still a little shaken up from that nightmare.<br>It was two nightmares in a row and wolfram didn't think he could take another one.  
>It felt so real.<p>

He swallowed and looked up at sara giving him big puppy eyes that used to work a lot on his father when he wanted something.  
>" i know this may be too much to ask but can you ..." he stopped abruptly.<p>

"can i what" sara's voice was very close by.

Wolfram raised his head to look at sara's steady golden gaze.  
>"can you stay the night"he asked.<p>

"sure, i would love to"

wolfram smiled and sat back against the head board and watched sara.

"you know, there could be a solution to your problem" sara said taking a seat on the big family size bed.

"my brother says i should see a shrink" wolfram said.

"that could work, but im talking about emotional here"

"emotional" wolfram asked

"you know how they say your emotions affect your state of mind. Perhaps you are stressed out about something.  
>Do you have any idea what it might be"<p>

wolfram shook his head.

"it could be because you are not expressing your feelings properly"

wolfram was starting to become suspicious. He looked scepticaly at sara.

"how does my feelings have anything to do with my nightmares and visions" he asked.

"it might not be about your feelings, perhaps it's your fear to express them, to show them or even accept them"

it made perfect sense but that was what was scary. Why was sara suddenly reasonable and productive.

"so what do i do to make it stop"he asked.

"you have to accept them, to embrace then and show the object of your affection how you feel." sara said a smirk replacing his stil lips.

Wolfram's suspicions grew. With one eyebrow raised he drawled "and how do i do that exactly"

sara shrugged.  
>"well a kiss would be nice" he said his smirk growing into a grin.<p>

"ah ah so you want me to kiss you." wolfram shouted. "ha ha, if im the object of your affections i don't mind" sara said his nose in the air.

"you are not trying to use this to your own advantage are you" wolfram asked pointing at sara.

Sara turned a serious expression on his face.  
>"wolfram you know i wouldn't do that to you under the circumstance" he said.<p>

Wolfram sighed back against the head board.  
>It was true after all, sara maybe a pervert but he would never hurt wolfram or take advantage of him when he was in a time of need. That much wolfram knew very well.<p>

"okay, let's give it a shot, but if it doesn't work, you are going to have my fist up your ass"

sara sighed and pushed forward so he was just a airs breath away from wolfram's soft pink lips.

Wolfram found himself anticipating the moment when those lips would fall on his. He licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry.

Sara hovered over him and ran a hand on wolfram's cheek pushing wolfram's bang away from his eyes.  
>"have i told you how stunning you look in that neglige" he asked.<p>

Wolfram did not respond, he was too busy trying to calm his fluttering heart. God sara was beautiful. He was like an angel. His angel, wolfram added.

"well you do" sara said and traced wolfram's prim lips with a finger. Wolfram's lips parted like he was about to suck on it but was trying to control himself. He didn't want to be the one to initiate the kiss, he didn't want sara to know how badly he wanted this.

But of course sara was prepared to taunt him. He traced small kiss from his jaw to his ear where he sucked and nibbled till wolfram let out a strangled moan.

He grabbed sara's long hair which was tied up in a high pony tail "oh kiss me already" he said in a husky voice that he would probably convince himself later wasn't his.

Sara smiled and dived down into wolfram's lips. Massaging it with his a little then he ran his tongue on wolfram's lips and it parted open for him, welcoming him into a land of sweetness.

The heat of sara's mouth was addictive, his taste, his smell, wolfram had never felt so much need before.  
>He could feel the burge in his gown growing. How can a simple kiss get him hard already.<p>

Sara's tongue coax his out to play and wolfram delve into sara's mouth and moaned at the taste. This was not a simple kiss.

He was now hard and wanting sara very badly. He was too far gone to be shy at the moment.

Sara broke the kiss and moved his warm body away from wolfram's. Wolfram whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes.  
>"what are you doing" wolfram asked looking at sara who was now standing by the bedside looking down at him.<p>

"doing what im suppose to do"

"why are you stopping" wolfram rephrased himself.

"you need your rest" sara replied leaning down he combed through wolfram's soft silky hair.

"fuck rest i want you" wolfram said his eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"sara?"  
>and he blacked out.<p>

* *  
>Yuuri x murata<p>

when they arrived at the temple of reincarnation yuuri started to fret. He wasn't ready to know if wolfram was a reincarnation or not, no he didn't want to

"may be this isn't such a good idea murata"Yuuri said

murata was so serious he looked scary.

"don't worry yuuri i got it, just show me where to go" murata said.

"right there" Yuuri pointed to a big for sided door " he should be waiting "

murata nodded and started to head for the door.

When he got to the door he stood in front of it and closed his eyes.  
>When he was ready he pushed the door open and stepped in.<p>

It was a long hall with tall pillars from it's starting to it's end.  
>There was a water fall at the opposite end of the hall and blue drapes hanging from the walls.<p>

Murata tried to steady his heart as he made his way towards the water fall.  
>Could he really do this? It's been one thousand years but could he really look at this man again.<p>

"Yuuri" a man standing by the water fall called.  
>Murata's breath caught in his throat, he was afraid if he breath the blonde man in front of him would disappear.<p>

"why did you call me again, i thought you said you don't want speak to me again." the blonde man continued.  
>He stopped shot when blue met brown.<p>

"you" shinou said breaking the silence that had followed as he locked eyes with murata.

Murata took a deep breath then relaxed his facial muscle. Without showing any emotion he said "we meet again shinou-sama" "i never thought i would see you again" shinou said as he started to make his way down the small flight of stairs.  
>"i mean" he stopped a few feet away.<br>"i never thought you would want to come see me"

murata closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He wasn't ready to meet this man after all, one thousand years was still not enough.  
>"i didn't come here for you" he said.<br>"i came here for yuuri and wolfram. What did you do to hide the taint in wolfram's soul, is he even a reincarnation" murata threw the questions at him without so much as a flinch or batter of eyelash.

Shinou stared at him for a while then laughed, more like scoffed.  
>"why im i even surprised you came here for that"<p>

murata swallowed, his throat was incredibly dry.  
>"are you going to tell me shinou-sama"<p>

shinou smirked and sat on the stair and placed his chin on his cupped palm.  
>"so we are back to formalities eh, interesting diakenja" he said.<p>

Murata glared at him. This man was impossible.  
>"do not change the subject" "of course, you came here for something else" shinou said, his blue orbs suddenly had a dreamy look like he was far away.<p>

"i have always wondered what it would be like to see you again" the god said.

"shinou-sama" murata called warning in his voice.  
>Why did this man still have this effect on him. He was the only man who managed to infuriate him to no end without even trying.<p>

Shinou turned to pin him down with his almighty stare.  
>"what" he said "perhaps if you had been a little grateful to me for reincarnating you i might have felt obliged to tell you"<p>

murata sighed and closed his eyes, when he open them again they were hard and unfeeling.  
>"you want to know the truth shinou-sama" he asked "i am not in the very least grateful to you, in fact i am very angry with you"<p>

shinou gaped at him surprised.  
>"oh i see" he said then he looked away from murata's cold eyes.<br>"then im sorry"

of course he was sorry, but that won't change what happened.  
>"tell me" murata said, he wanted to leave the room as soon as possible.<p>

Shinou looked back at him then sighed and started talking.

"wolfram is a reincarnation "

"but i can't find a single taint on him"

shinou raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"who do you think i am, i am the god of reincarnation, i know everything and can do anything"<p>

murata scoffed.  
>"oh, then im curious, why did you hide wolfram's flaws"<p>

shinou sighed and got up from the stair.  
>"when yuuri begged me to reincarnate wolfram, wolfram begged me to let him remain dead"<p>

murata was surprised, he had definately not expect that.  
>"wolfram did, why" he asked<p>

"he said he did somethings in the past, awful things and that he just couldn't face them again. I know how much wolfram loves yuuri so i was curious why he would want death over his happiness so he let me access his memories."

"what did you find out"

shinou turned and face him.  
>"i can't tell you, i made a pact not to tell anyone, not even you diakenja."<p>

murata nodded, it wasn't really important it was just to appease his curiousity .  
>"then i won't force you to tell me"<p>

shinou smirked.  
>"anyway, i merged wolfram's soul with that of a human there by giving him the purity he wears now"<p>

murata nodded, it was indeed something only a god can do.

"the purity is temporary, it would stay a few years more then it would wear off. Tell Yuuri i did this for him and wolfram, i wanted to give wolfram another chance at life and love and yuuri will be a lot happier without knowing anything about wolfram's past."

Murata took in a deep breath "very well, i will do that"  
>murata turned and started to leave.<p>

"will you ever forgive me" shinou asked bring murata to a stop.

"im...trying but no, i will never forgive you"

"murata!" Yuuri called as soon as he saw his friend come out of the temple.

Murata smiled and tucked his problems away, no need thinking about what would never be.

"so how did it..." Yuuri started as soon as he was in front of murata.

"you have nothing to worry about shibuya, wolfram is indeed a reincarnation. He..." he stopped shot when yuuri slid to the ground with a sigh.

Yuuri could not believe how relieved he was to hear those words. A big drop of water fell on the ground in front of him.  
>"ara," he said touching his face to find water there.<br>"i haven't cried in one thousand years and wolfram...yokata, yokata" he cried and laughed at the same time.

Murata decided not to tell him any other thing, they were insignificant anyway.

A/N: wow! Is this great or what! All done! Now we hope you enjoyed every bit of it, you just wait for the next chapter titled the esoteric stone of memories. Ciao! 


	9. The esoteric stone of memories

Disclaimer:  
>i do not own kkm nor do i make any money from writing this fic.<p>Author's Note Hi! Guess what, it's back and it's better than the last!<br>I know you all already know this but im a novice at writing. I used to think that i was good but that was because i was learning from amateurs. You will notice the differences in the following chapters because now i know how to write my stories and im sure you will like it. Please do not fail to tell me if you find anything i did wrong. Thanks!

THE ESOTERIC STONE OF MEMORIES.

When sara kissed wolfram he tried not to get overwhelmed by the feeling of it, tried not to forget what he really wanted from the kiss.  
>With a little release of aura, so little it was bearly noticed by wolfram, sara called out for the living stone residing inside of wolfram.<br>The stone curled into his tongue and he should have pulled away immediately but he couldn't help but linger to enjoy the wet warmth of wolfram's mouth.  
>Then it was too much, he was starting to feel a hint of arousal; which is ridiculous since he had never before ever get arouse by a mere kiss.<br>Well it was wolfram and everything about him was unique. Still it wasn't right, Not yet

sara pulled away and put a little distance between them. Wolfram looked curiously at him "what are you doing" he asked.

Sara couldn't help but smile, wolfram looked so adorable, he wanted to go back to snogging him but restrained himself. That was unacceptable, if he was feeling this reckless towards his feelings for the blonde then he needed to put a good distance between them. Now that king Yuuri had eyes for wolfram his feeling no longer matter.

"doing what im suppose to do" sara replied.

Wolfram rephrased his question probably thinking that sara did not understand.  
>"why are you stopping" he asked<p>

sara with his smile still in place replied. He knew what he was giving up, how this- right now was a once in a live time opportunity but he couldn't do it. He would give up this opportunity, knowing it would never come again. wolfram was his for tonight but he couldn't take it.  
>"you need rest" he said<p>

"fuck rest i want you"  
>wolfram replied sharply. He was flushed but did not loose eye contact with sara.<br>It made sara's blood boil with passion. For one fleeting moment sara wanted to throw caution to the wind and take this opportunity to ravish wolfram and claim his virginity, his innocence. That moment was a dangerous one because sara found his hands in wolfram's hair before it went by.

No. No, he chasten himself, wolfram can never be his, and he didn't want to spend just some moments with wolfram, he wanted to spend the rest of his eternity but, he couldn't. Not now at least.  
>Sara released a small aura into wolfram's nervous system and sent the blonde to what he hoped was a peaceful sleep.<p>

Sara stood by the bed side watching the blonde sleep, he tucked wolfram tightly into the bed and gave him a good night kiss though it was still day outside.

Sara left the room and stood outside of wolfram's door, there he retrieve the glowing stone from his mouth.

The esoteric stone of memories is a very ancient stone made by strong vampire wizards used in retrieving memories from vampires. It normally left the vampire in a state of temporary madness. Sara has never known the stone to be use for humans. What was the effect? What reason or what memory could wolfram have that Yuuri heika wanted to retrieve.

Before sara and wolfram left for the beleveld manor Yuuri heika called sara aside and asked him for a favour. The way Yuuri heika acted towards sara would not have given anyone the impression that he was a fearsome king but that he was a precious friend to sara.  
>Sara knew of the kind side of Yuuri heika but lately it has been a bit excess.<p>

The king asked sara to retrieve the stone he had intentionally put in wolfram, he also asked sara not to bother breaking up with wolfram, though it was a bit reluctantly.

Sara did not question his king and proceeded to remove the stone from the young beleveld.  
>Now, staring and at the blue glowing stone sara could not help but wonder or ask what purpose Yuuri heika wanted the stone for or why he put it there in the first place.<p>

The sound of door opening and closing alerted sara and he pocketed the stone. He could already smell the older beleveld approaching before he became visible to the eye.  
>"good evening lord weller" sara greeted with a slight bow of his head.<p>

Conrad's face harden a little before he smiled "saralegui, you and here" he asked.  
>Sara could tell conrad was upset about something though he did not know what it was he could tell it had something to do with him.<p>

"i brought wolfram home" sara stated

the smile of the commander's face all but fade away like summer breeze.  
>"what happened" he asked seriously.<p>

Sometimes sara could not tell what the older beleveld was thinking but other times, like right now sara could read him loud and clear and he was plainly worried a lot about his younger brother.  
>"he had two more nightmares at school and fainted. He was very scared and wanted me to take him home"<br>sara explained.

Conrad clenched his hands, he hated not been the last one to know about the well being of his younger brother.  
>"he should have called me" he said.<p>

"he couldn't worry you weller-kyo"

"where is he" conrad asked, ignoring sara's statement.

"sleeping and i suggest you leave him that way"

conrad looked long at the room door beside him. He wanted to go inside to see if the blonde was okay but he couldn't risk waking the blonde if he was having a good sleep after the terrible night he had.  
>He heard sara saying something and turned to listern. He couldn't help but feel that wolfram trusted sara more that he did his own brother and that the blonde would rather have sara with him than conrad.<br>It was a feeling he feared so he pushed it out of his mind.  
>"im sorry what"<p>

sara smiled and looked almost amused at conrad "i was saying that wolfram looked tired he would need to eat something when he wakes up"

"right. I will cook something."conrad replied hurriedly he couldn't help but notice that sara did not start leaving.  
>" is there something else."<p>

"no"

conrad did not want to be rude but he really wanted sara to leave still he did not want to be the one to say it.  
>Sara took pity on the commander<p>

"i will be staying for the night, wolfram wanted me to, i will try to be scarce so you won't have to bother about keeping me company." sara said and started to leave.

Conrad felt that feeling well up inside him again, so wolfram really does want sara around more than he wanted him.  
>With a forceful shove conrad swallowed the feeling and his sudden resentment towards sara.<p>

"you don't have to worry about that sara, im his older brother i can take care of him" conrad stated. He was the older brother and he would take care of wolfram himself, he knew he couldn't fight off the monsters in wolfram's nightmare but he would be by his side always holding him and calming him down.

"i know. But i promised wolf i would be staying and intend on keeping it. You know wolfram wouldn't like it if he woke up and didn't see me."  
>sara replied, a few feet away from conrad.<p>

Conrad knew that he was becoming a bit too agitated about this so he gave up. Wolfram would indeed be angry with him if he woke up and found out sara was not there because conrad asked him to leave.

"very well. Then please allow me to entertain you a little." conrad said.  
>If he was going to have to spend the night around sara he might as well scrape out some information about the blonde's life. He didn't believe that whatever sara was hiding was deadly but he knew it was not harmless either.<br>Who exactly is saralegui.

LINE BREAK.

The excitement that had overwhelmed Yuuri's heart when murata told him wolfram was his began to wear off and Yuuri tried to compose himself.  
>He got up from the ground and dusted himself. He felt pathetic and knew murata felt the same about him. Just because wolfram is indeed the one he knew didn't make the blonde his, presently the blonde belonged to sara.<br>That thought left a lump in Yuuri's throat and he coughed.

"are okay shibuya" murata asked, he noticed the change in his old time friend immediately. Strange thing, he could still read Yuuri so well not that the raven ever tried to hide himself.

Yuuri nodded, he feared his voice wouldn't sound right if he spoke so he took a few minute to compose himself then he was strong again. He could take anything, atleast he hoped he could.

"what else did shinou say" Yuuri asked.

Murata smiled, he had thought Yuuri would only want to know if wolfram really was a reincarnate.

"he gave you a short warning Yuuri; you should let it alone, do not try to retrieve wolfram's memories" Murata said then frowned. What was wrong with him, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

Yuuri felt a little drained so he just nodded and turned.  
>"are you ready to leave or do you want some time with shinou"Yuuri asked.<p>

Murata looked back at the door he just came from, he felt something was off. Did shinou do something? He didn't notice anything off back then.

"Yuuri are you clear on what i said. You must not temper with wolfram's mind or do anything that could make wolfram recollect any of his memories, make sure he lives the life he has now"

WHAT THE HELL! That was so not what he wanted to say, what in the name of shinou is going on.

"i hear you" Yuuri replied, he did not notice the look on murata's face and was just too occupied with thoughts about what he was going to do now.  
>"are you coming " He called back to murata when he noticed his friend did not follow him when he started to leave.<p>

"sure" Murata replied and moved quickly to catch up with his friend. after one glance at the two sided door that led to shinou's hall murata came to the conclusion that he would be seeing shinou again.

Damn the man. Of course this was intentional, it had to be. The damn god probably wanted murata to come back again that's why he did it, what ever it was.  
>Murata shook his head, he couldn't believe the gall of the man who used to be his partner, what exactly could he want that made him put this spell on him. No it couldn't just be that he didn't want murata to tell Yuuri about what they discussed. They bearly said anything that Yuuri didn't need to hear, of course if you removed the part where wolfram never wanted to be reincarnated.<p>

Murata turned and looked sideways at Yuuri whose head was rested against the windshield of the mercedes that was currently speeding towards murata's house.  
>Murata knew what the knowledge that wolfram never planned on coming back to life would have and could still do to Yuuri.<br>Yuuri may have changed all those one thousand years but wolfram was still the center of his world.  
>Perhaps it was good he didn't or couldn't- as the case at hand- tell Yuuri everything shinou told him.<p>

"Yuuri do you remember that day." murata's voice interrupted Yuuri's thought.  
>They ve been ridding in silence and Yuuri begged for something, anything to stop his train of thoughts.<p>

First he had to think of what would happen now. How would he make wolfram love him like he once did, how would he stop wolfram from falling in love with sara like he saw happening slowly hours ago. Could he even stop it at this rate.  
>Wolfram seemed so far away. What if he was too late and he lost wolfram forever. If wolfram stayed in love with sara would the other blonde turn him. Would he drink wolfram's blood and really make the blonde his.<br>He could loose wolfram forever like this.  
>No. No. It can't happen. Sara has to get out of the picture.<p>

He hated it, hated taking advantage of his power over his subordinates but he could not help it this time.  
>This was wolfram! His wolfram! He would do anything just to be with him damn the consequences.<br>But what if taking sara out of the picture is not enough and wolfram doesn't want to have anything to do with a vampire.  
>Oh yes there is still that. Wolfram has no memories of being a vampire he would never concent to being bitten by one at least not one he did not love.<br>What if wolfram ran away from him afraid of what Yuuri was. What if he had to watch wolfram grow old and die again.

Murata's question saved him.  
>"what day" he asked.<p>

Murata smiled at Yuuri "the day shinou and i released the triad triangle"

Yuuri frowned. That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. How could he forget. That was the day he recieved his powers, the day he became the maoh.  
>"how can i forget, i curse the day you and shinou released that thing" Yuuri said his face taut.<p>

Murata could only smile "me too Yuuri"  
>he said.<p>

After a quick good bye to murata Yuuri returned back to the hotel he was living in.  
>It was a very grand hotel and he was living in the penth house.<p>

Yuuri had two human maids that looked after the place. They bowed when he walked into the house.  
>"leah, gina good evening" Yuuri greeted as he took off his shoes.<p>

"is there anything you d like us to prepare for you heika" they asked

"no i don't feel like eating. You can both go to bed now" Yuuri replied

the two women bowed again and left.

Yuuri smelt sara in the house before he saw the dark figure of the blonde standing close to the window.  
>Sara bowed a little when Yuuri entered.<p>

"sara" Yuuri called.  
>He hoped sara had succeeded in retrieving the stone.<br>The blonde came forward towards him and placed the stone in Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri looked at the stone and felt ashamed. How could he have put something like this in wolfram, was he that dense.

Sara started to leave, intending on using the wind in which he came.  
>"don't you want to know why i did it." Yuuri called to him and blonde stopped.<br>"i know you have feelings for wolfram and i know you want to protect him" Yuuri continued.

"i do have feelings for wolfram but they do not over ride my duty to my king. And whatever reason Yuuri heika did what he did is his and his alone, it does not matter to me"sara replied in a monotone. Yuuri suddenly felt ten times as guilty as he felt before.  
>"i hate taking advantage of you like this sara" he admitted<p>

sara turned and looked at Yuuri then away.  
>" i will...i will break up with wolfram, not because you ask me to but because i want to." sara said.<br>There. It wasn't even hard.

Sara turned now to face Yuuri properly because even though what he said before wasn't an entire lie he just couldn't look at Yuuri while he partially lied.  
>"i will follow you heika, with my heart, my soul and my body. This is the oath i made four hundred years ago and i intend on keeping it."<p>

Yuuri was dumb founded. With a small smile sara disappeared out the window.  
>Yuuri could not understand sara, perhaps the older blonde did not love wolfram as much as he had thought or he won't have giving up so easily.<p>

Yuuri knew he couldn't give up, not now, not ever. No matter the consequences he would make wolfram love him again.  
>He looked at the glowing stone in his hand and couldn't help but wonder if he should really look inside and see what the memories the stone managed to pull out of wolfram's head.<p>

Ignoring shinou's words Yuuri started to release the memories.  
>First he saw wolfram seating on a throne then he saw the blonde being tortured, he was tied to a cross and was bleeding through the narrow cuts of a sword on his torso. He watched wolfram being captured and taken away to shinou knows where.<p>

Yuuri couldn't bear the sounds of wolfram's screams and he pulled away turning off the esoteric stone.  
>That couldn't have been wolfram's memories...right?<br>But how would he know. He and wolfram never did spend all their time together.

If that was wolframs memories then what in the high heavens happened.

Author's Note:  
>oh my! What a shocker. Can anybody guess what happened to wolfram. Or can anyone guess what triad triangle is and why Yuuri hates it so much. Try and review it to me. Thanks! <p>


	10. The Break Up

Disclaimer:  
>i do not own kkm nor do i make money from writing this fic, it is solely for fun.<p>Author's Note:<br>This story is coming a long way and to tell the truth, i can't wait for it to get to the Yuuram already but i won't rush it though so be patient.  
>Thanks to yumi-chan and elle for giving me the boost to update earlier than usual.<p>

THE BREAK UP

When wolfram woke up that morning he felt refreshed and full with energy. He could not remember the last time he has slept so deeply and wake up so content and happy. Another reason why he couldn't seem to stop smiling as he went down-stairs to join conrad for breakfast was the short poem he found on his bed when he woke up.

It was from sara. It was the most romantic poem he had ever read and he felt so...in love. Yes that was it. Lately his feelings for sara has been confusing and though he could still not say what they were out loud he knew that he was either in love with sara or on his way to falling deeply in love with him.

Thinking it, was easy but saying it was going to be impossible if anything. First he needed to make sure sara felt the same way about him then he would try not feed the older ones ego by just admitting that he was in love with him. Sara could get wrong ideas if wolfram were to just tell him that he might be in love with the jerk.

Like last night. Wolfram couldn't help the blush that coloured his cheeks when he thought of how close he was to giving his virginity to sara. What exactly entered his head that night was beyond his comprehension.  
>Wolfram may be prude but he was hopelessly romantic. He didn't want to give his virginity to just anybody and he wanted it to be special. That sounded so cliche but that was what he wanted.<p>

"good morning wolfram" conrad greeted.  
>He was standing by the gas cooker, clad in a yellow apron and a spatula in hand as he stirred the bacon in the pan.<p>

"ah good morning conrad. Oh that smells good" wolfram said and quickly took a seat on one the stool by the counter.

Conrad smiled "sleep well" he asked as he served wolfram a plate of bacon, scrambled egg, toast and jam.

"" wolfram replied hastily as he started to dig in to his breakfast. He did not eat anything through out yesterday and was absolutely famished.

"wow look at you, you finally have some colour on your skin." conrad said.  
>Wolfram noticed that conrad was not eating and didn't even have a plate down for himself.<p>

"conrad aren't you eating" wolfram asked through a mouth fill with bacon and bread.

" im not really hungry and besides i have to go to work early" conrad replied.

Wolfram noticed that conrad was already dressed while himself was still in a blue tee-shirt and jean short.

The door of the house burst open and a woman shouted " wolfie im home!"

wolfram peeked out from the corner and saw his mother and father in the leaving room.  
>"mother, father what are you doing back here" wolfram asked curiously.<p>

In a matter of seconds wolfram was crushed in his mother's bosom.  
>"oh wolfie is that how to welcome your parents who have been away for two weeks." cheri cried, hugging the life out of her son.<br>"didn't you miss us at all"

"mother...you are hurting me"

cheri finally released her son and looked tearfully at him.  
>"it's not that i didn't miss you mother, it's just i wasn't expecting you until next week." wolfram explained.<p>

"oh yes!" cheri chirped "but then i remembered our camping trip!"

wolfram blinked blankly.  
>"uh camping trip" he asked.<p>

"you know, the one we do every year! "

"but mother" wolfram all but whine.  
>"we haven't done any camping for two years now"<p>

"which is why we should" cheri said matter of factly.

Conrad sighed as he looked at the suffering look wolfram gave him, begging him to try and stop their mother before she brings down another disaster on them but conrad did not share wolfram's dislike for camping trip. The camping trip is one of the time the family is closest to one another and after last night conrad thought it was best the whole family take a break to try and rekindle the family bond.

"why i think that is a brilliant idea mother, we should do it." conrad chirped in.

Wolfram looked like he wanted to die at that moment.  
>He didn't want to go to this stupid camping trip. Why on earth should he go up to the mountain just to suffer mosquito bites and other bugs? It was always hell having to sit down and listern to his parents brag and talk about their journey to who cares where. Wolfram loves his parents, heaven knows he does but he would rather die that listern to any of their stories.<p>

Now the only way to truelly escape this was to invite one of his friends which is murata of course but maybe sara would like to come too so...

"oh conrad!" cheri all but squealed and rounded the counter to hug her oldest son.  
>"you look good today! How is lady julian"<p>

"she is fine although she is always complaining about my inability to spend enough time with her." conrad stated.

" oh i know you should bring her along! After all she is going to be a member of the family soon" cheri said excitedly.

Wolfram saw this as a cue to say what was on his mind.  
>"then if that's the case i can bring murata and sara too then." he asked.<p>

Cheri looked about to object when rufus came up behind wolfram.  
>"sure son, you can bring anyone you like." he said then looked at his wife with a smile on his lips. That seem to melt any objection the older blonde wanted to say and she just smiled.<p>

LINE BREAK.

Friday was one of the most care free day at royal high and everyone behaved the way they wanted, even wolfram gave up a little of his strict side on this day.  
>After mid-break all wolfram had was biology class and then he was closed for the day.<p>

He had already told murata during class about the camping trip and murata agreed to come so long he could convince his aunt to allow him. Now all that's left is sara. If he could only find the blonde.

Wolfram was about the round into the left hall when he ran into someone. He hadn't been moving fast if not he would have landed on his ass but he was just pushed back a little and a hand cautioned him, holding onto his wrist.

"im sorry wolfram. Are you okay, did i hurt you" a voice said from in front of him.  
>He looked up and met the innocent black eyes of the japanese prince.<p>

"oh it's you" wolfram said scathingly.

"sorry. I have been looking for you." Yuuri said. He was flustered and fidgeting.  
>He had a speech prepared for wolfram and was trying to keep his mind together but God he was so nervous. When was the last time he has ever been this nervous. Wolfram always brought out this side of him. Last night he had came to conclusion that separating sara from wolfram won't help him win the blonde in fact if wolfram found out he caused the end of his relationship with sara the blonde would never forgive him so he decided to win wolfram back in his own way.<p>

"looking for me? Whatever for." Wolfram asked.

"i...i know that when i first go..got here i was a bit of a jerk to you so i-" Yuuri stuttered. Here he thought he came prepared.

"a bit? You were a world class jerk! Touching me, kissing me. You made my life a living hell!" wolfram shouted.

Yuuri wanted to shrink away from wolfram's wrath but he stood still letting wolfram scream his anger at him.  
>When he first came to the school he had thought wolfram remembered and was just playing hard to get, that was why he did what he did.<p>

"im sorry wolfram, i really am. I won't make excuses for my behaviour because what i did was wrong and- and if you could forgive me and put it behind you i would really appreciate."  
>Yuuri stated hurriedly.<p>

Wolfram looked suspiciously at him.  
>"why did you do it" he asked.<p>

Yuuri swallowed. He couldn't tell wolfram the truth, not yet so he told him the closest to the truth.  
>"because i was fascinated with you. From the moment i saw you i was taken with you and i couldn't think of anything else. I just wanted to be with you, to make you happy. I could see myself living eternity with you happily and i knew that there was no one else for me no one-"<br>by this time Yuuri's eyes were already glazed over and he was seeing a much older version of wolfram with long blonde hair and sparkly green eyes, dressed in blue robe with white laces around the collar and edges.  
>The wolfram in his mind was smiling at him and his eyes was filled with so much love even though he would never say it outloud.<p>

" i can't imagine life without you, all i ever wanted was to escape with you, to take you away from all the worries that surrounded us. I couldn't live without you and those times i did i never wanted to repeat. You are my love, my heart, my soulmate. I love you wolfram" the rest was said in ancient japanese.

Wolfram was flushed and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it ringing in his ears. Why is he saying these things, he thought. They were so sweet and wolfram felt like they were for somebody else.  
>When Yuuri started to talk in some language wolfram couldn't detect the blonde realize that the raven was no longer in the present.<br>"hey, wimp are you in there" snapping his fingers in front of Yuuri's face.  
>"earth to Yuuri"<p>

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and looked a little confused.  
>"what was i saying?" he asked.<p>

Wolfram sighed.  
>"now i understand, you must have mistaken me for someone else."<br>he said then patted Yuuri on the back.  
>" you must have really loved this person huh"<p>

Yuuri looked long at wolfram then nodded.  
>"yeah. He was my world, my everything. It's hell living like this without him." Yuuri replied.<p>

Him?' wolfram couldn't help but think but then just gave a mental laugh.  
>"you know what i will forgive you and we can try and be friends okay?"<p>

Yuuri nodded with a smile on his lips.

" my parents and i are going on a camping trip tomorrow, to me it's just another form of hell but if i have friends around it would be easier, You wanna come." wolfram asked.

The smile that graced Yuuri's face was so breathtaking it literaly took wolfram's breath away.  
>" of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world" the raven said.<p>

It's just a camping trip, wolfram thought, don't sound like im giving you some sort of magic key to happiness.  
>As they went different directions wolfram couldn't help but think about the look on Yuuri's face and those words he said. Ah what would he give to be loved so completely. Now where is that jerk.<p>

LINE BREAK

At two on saturday the gang set out for the camping trip. They were suppose to be camping somewhere close to home. Wolfram was so disappointed when his mother refused to rent a ruv and said they would have to trek and climb to get to where they were going. Wolfram was so pissed but there was nothing he could do about it so he trudge through the muddy road to the mountain. His white shoe was now brown and he was going to have to buy a knew one when they get home.

Murata was busy keeping up a conversation with cheri while sara walked side by side with wolfram. At first wolfram was thrilled untill he notice sara was starting to act over protective, again. So he picked up pace and was now walking with Yuuri. The last thing he need was to walk with the paranoid blonde.

They finally came to a sloped hill and there they rested. Wolfram had never walked so much in his life. He downed a bottled of cold water and poured another on his hair.  
>He did not notice the two predator eyes that followed the line of water that went from his hair to his neck and down into his tee-shirt cooling the hot skin underneat.<br>The eyes that looked longingly at those lips as they took more water in and hands that traced the hot face of it's owner.

Yuuri caught himself and looked away but sara did not, actually he could not. He couldn't help but think about wolfram, ever since that night when his restraint was put to the test. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help the fact that he wanted wolfram so damn much.

Wolfram caught sara staring at him and flushed. He suddenly became self-conscious.

They started climbing and climbing and wolfram thought he would die before they get to the top of where ever the hell they were going.  
>His palms were sweaty and his breathing was heavy, he could bearly see the front of him. He gripped a rock to pull himself forward but lost his grip and started to fall back.<br>He could hear his mother and brother scream out his name as he fell backwards.

A hand caught his and he looked up to meet black orbs.  
>"wolfram!" Yuuri called.<br>"hold on tight, don't let go"

he tried to hold on to Yuuri's hand but his hands were sweaty and he began to slip. If he falls down from up here he could become paralyzed.  
>"my hands are sweaty" he tried through a dried throat.<p>

"trust me" Yuuri said. Wolfram gaped at Yuuri and the face in front of him blurred then a much older version of Yuuri became clear.

"trust me wolf" the older Yuuri said.

LINE BREAK

When wolfram opened his eyes it was dark and he was inside a tent. He got up and looked at himself, damn he reeked of sweat.  
>He got up and exit the tent. Outside was lively. There was a huge camp fire going on and his mum and dad were seated on one side while his friends on the other. They were laughing and making jokes.<p>

Wolfram's eyes moved without his control to where Yuuri was seated talking with conrad. The two became close from the moment they met.

Conrad was talking and Yuuri was smiling. Yuuri picked a slice potato and started to roast it over the fire.  
>The vision suddenly blurred and wolfram saw much older version of Yuuri seated over a fire just like the one his parents made but he was alone. Older Yuuri looked up and smiled, it was so breathtaking.<p>

"are you coming to eat or what" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram did know if he should respond or not so he just gaped at older Yuuri.

"hey wolf-chan you okay" murata's voice broke into his vision.  
>Wolfram blinked and was met with the first sight he had seen when he came out of the tent. Shaking his head wolfram left. He walked for a while and found a rock with following water.<br>He used his hand to cup some what and splash on his face.

What was that vision earlier, he thought, was he just going in insane or maybe it's an after effect of the nightmares he had. But he did get any nightmares last night.

Sighing softly wolfram started pulling off his clothes then he bathed with the water. After he was fresh and clean he realized he didn't bring a change of clothes.  
>He smelled his clothes to see if he could wear them but they smelled so bad he couldn't do it. He sighed well the only woman there was his mother and the others were guys. Hell no he would not be walking naked back to camp! There was still that pervert sara and- murata and even Yuuri though the raven is repentant doesn't make him any less of a pervert. Now then what.<p>

He heard a sound and quickly covered his private region with his short.  
>"who is there " he called.<p>

"it's me" sara's voice came from behind a tree.

"sara? How dare you sneak up on me like that. Did you enjoy the show" wolfram said, annoyed.

"i swear i didn't see anything but i wanted to bring you a change of clothes since i didn't see you with one." sara said and put the clothes on top of a rock without looking back at wolfram.

Wolfram smiled a little then frowned.  
>"don't you dare look" he said as he made his way towards sara and his clothes.<p>

When he was finally decent sara came out of hiding and sighed.

"don't do that again" wolfram said " but thank you, i don't know what i would have done if you hadn't come."

sara nodded and took a seat on the rock wolfram followed suit and they just sat there enjoying the calm breeze.

"wolfram" sara called.

"hm"

"do you love me"

wolfram shot up at once, a good flush on his face and began to stutter "why-why do..you ask"

"i want to know" sara said turning to face the blushing blonde.

"well...do you love me" wolfram asked.  
>His heart started to thud again. Did he love sara, well yes, even if he didn't he was really close.<p>

"you know the answer to that question wolfram" sara replied, he was looking at wolfram trying to read him.

Wolfram fidgeted more, he was very romantic but only at the recieving end of it. What would he say.

"i...i think so um i like you, i mean as a person and all..i" wolfram continued .  
>Damn it. Why couldn't he say it right.<br>I don't know if i love you sara but i might be on the very edge of falling in love with you! Simple, now just say it. But his tongue was tied.

"i see" sara muttered looking down.  
>"then it should be easier to do this" he said then with a single movement caught wolfram's lips in his and kissed the blonde deeply. His tongue pried wolfram's lips open and delve into memorize every contour of wolfram's delicate mouth. Wolfram began to respond but sara couldn't take it. He could feel the tears at the back of his throat as he separated from wolfram.<p>

" wolfram i want to break up" he said and wolfram went rock still

"what" wolfram managed

"goodbye wolfram."  
>something about those words paralyzed wolfram.<p>

Goodbye. Goodbye. Why.

Author's Note:  
>and*sniffs* that is the end of the break up. Sara won't been seen in this story anymore. Those who hate him i hope you are happy*wails uncontrollably* <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own kkm and all it's character this is solely for fun and the blessed reviews it gives me.

Author's Note: hey im back with a new goal! Be prepared to be amazed.  
>I will try updating every once in a week.<br>CHAPTER ELEVEN

As Wolfram stared long at the empty space sara once occupied ten minutes ago he felt disbelief run through his being. he, for the life of him could not understand what brought this whole chapter of his life to this place. Never in wolfram's biggest dreams did he think that someone, a guy no less, would walk out on him in a relationship. It was never suppose to happen to him, not to him!

Wolfram would admit that he wasn't the nicest person to be with but he also knew boys and girls and even women would kill to be with him. This is why he didn't want to believe what sara had just said to him.

Sara, the same sara who begged wolfram to go out with him just broke up with him just after kissing him seconds before! And not to mention last nights little make out session. Wolfram felt humiliated, angry and disappointed.  
>He never thought that sara would humiliate him like this, he always thought that sara was sincere about his feelings and secretly felt happy to have someone like the blonde feel such passionate love towards him.<br>Now, he was so disappointed because he had wanted sara to be his first.

Last night when sara kissed him, his entire body lit up in way he had never felt before and he almost wanted to lose his virginity right then. Wolfram thought that sara deserved it after staying patient with him for so long even when he made it so hard sometimes.

Wolfram took a deep breath, held it in for a moment before letting it out. He took a seat on a rock close to the stream and stared up at the full moon.  
>Wolfram's half calm mind tried to process this messy situation again.<p>

" how do you feel about me wolfram" sara's voice said in his mind.

That question had taken wolfram by surprise because it was exactly this same question he has been asking himself through out the entire trip.  
>He never thought sara would ask him about it but just wanted to sum up his feelings so he won't confuse himself and sara. Wolfram felt that after the way he responded last night to sara's kiss it had somehow taken their relationship to another level. He wanted to sort out his feelings before he had to face sara again but when sara asked him that question out of the blue wolfram panicked. He was ill prepared and didn't want to say anything that would upset sara but in the end he did.<p>

Wolfram sighed heavyly remembering his silly stuttering back then.

" i- i lo- like you as a person"

wolfram wanted to strangle himself. That was the worst thing he could have said, a simple "im still confuse" or " i still need more time " would have surficed.  
>But then again that wasn't the reason sara broke up with him, wolfram felt that there was something else he just couldn't place it.<p>

" then this should be easy " sara had said.

What did he mean, the break up? Wolfram felt lost on that one but even though it didn't make the fact that he was really mad at sara any different.

Wolfram sat up from the rock and dust out imaginary dust from his pants his eyes scanning the area he was presently standing on. The full moon made the whole forest bright and slightly less dangerous. The space he was standing on looked like a better camping spot than the one his family was presently using. Something else soon caught wolfram's attention, he remembered sara taking a left route but the way to the camp was right. Where is he going, wolfram wondered.

Wolfram played with the thought of following his trail but gave it up since the path sara took was dark and scary. Perhaps he was already back at the camp, wolfram hoped.

Line Break

Yuuri laughed so much his inside felt strangely twisted, Yuuri could not remember the last time he had laughed so much. Wolfram's mother was really good at telling ghost tales but one sometimes find themselves laughing instead of being scared.

A few moments ago Yuuri had been sitting there worried about what was going on right now between wolfram and sara, he was both worried and expectant of the outcome of this whole break up ordeal. Would wolfram be sad and heart broken? Would he just wave it off as one of life's fault and just move on? Or would he be so heart broken he wouldn't want anything to do with yuuri or anyone else.

The raven had seen it happen before in fact he was a case of example himself. He loved wolfram so much that when the blonde died yuuri lost interest in both the male and female species to focus his sole attention on becoming the maoh of vampires. It was important to him because as maoh he would be able to abolish the law that says homosexuality between vampires was a curse that would destroy the vampire nation so there fore any vampire caught in the act of homosexuality would be burned in the holy fire: the breath of the dragon.  
>It was that rule that cause wolfram and yuuri to hide their relationship and when they were found out it was what made them run like hell and spent so much of their lives apart. It was what also caused wolfram his life.<br>Remembering it made yuuri so angry he saw stars.

When he had finally defeated the king the first thing yuuri did was kill the man's entire family and made the man watch all of them fade into light, then later killed the king after getting rid of any general that were on the kings side except one. Yuuri was trully cruel then and still is but when he was around wolfram and his family yuuri looses all his cruelty and becomes that innocent boy who fell madly in love.

Yuuri felt wolfram presence before he saw the boy coming back to the camp. The blonde's face was calm and yuuri could not tell what he was thinking. His aura was a little unsettled but other than that wolfram seemed okay.

"has anyone seen sara" wolfram asked after standing a few feet behind them for sometime.

Everyone seemed shocked to hear the blonde's voice.  
>" hey wolfie, we haven't seen sara i thought he was with you" cheri said<p>

"he was but then he left i thought he was coming back here" wolfram replied taking a seat on one of the chairs close to conrad and lady julian facing yuuri.

"hmmm maybe he is in one of the tent" julian suggested.

"i didn't see anybody go in there maybe he is still out there." murata reasoned.

"oh it's too dangerous to be out there all alone at this time, conrad." cheri said worriedly.

"of course mother i ll go find him" conrad said reaching into his bag for his flash light.

" i will come with you" Rufus said joining his son flash light in hand.

" be careful you two" cheri said patting her husband's hand as he went.  
>Rufus nodded smiling at her before they disappeared into the woods.<p>

Yuuri noticed that wolfram was withdrawn from the group and seem to be in deep thought.

"are you okay wolf-chan" murata said beating yuuri to the chase.

Wolfram took a deep breath and rubbed his arm through the thin shirt.  
>"oh it's nothing, it's just cold and the mosquitoes aren't helping" he replied.<p>

" you should go in and get a jacket it's too cold to be wearing only a shirt" cheri said looking at her son with a concerned expression on her face.

"yeah" wolfram replied rubbing himself again.

"here take this" julian said passing a small bottle to him.  
>"it will help repell the mosquitoes"<p>

"what" Murata almost shouted " you had a mosquito repelling oil all this time and you didn't say anything" he asked in disbelief.  
>Yuuri almost smiled, Murata has been struggling with mosquitoes since they sat there while Yuuri as a vampire was too cold and the mosquitoes did not want his blood.<p>

"you never asked" Julia replied.

"i didn't have to! Wolf-chan pass me the oil when you are done im going to hold it for ransom" Murata said.

"hey this thing is a little ichy" Wolfram said scratching a spot on his left arm.

"it's like that at first" lady Julia replied.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram for a long time trying to guess what happened with the blonde and sara, what did they talk about, how was wolfram feeling. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice wolfram looking intently at him.

"are you okay yuuri" Wolfram's voice startled him out of his thoughts

"huh?"

"you seem a bit lost there." Wolfram said and gave the oil he was holding to Murata who seized it and started to cover his body with it.

"oh uh i was just feeling cold and thinking of going to the tent." he got up nodding at everyone "if you ill excuse me"

Wolfram's eyes did not leave Yuuri's back until he disappeared into the tent. Was Wolfram suspicious of something or did sara tell him everything including the fact that he was the one who wanted them to break up. Yuuri felt utterly frustrated with his thoughts. He needed answers.

So with that thought yuuri wore his black shirt and pants getting rid of the clothes he was wearing then slipped into the darkness, like this he left the tent invisible to the human eye.

Yuuri wondered for a little while in the forest until he felt two presence approach him, recognizing the presence yuuri stopped, he turned around just in time to see a sara dressed in all white appear from the darkness then bowed before his feet.

Sara's hair was now long trailing down his back and dancing to the wind, he was wearing his usuall attire; a white tunic and pant, his sword perched at his side.

"what's going on" Yuuri asked surprised to see sara in his true form.

Another figure appeared beside sara and bowed before him.  
>"Heika" the man said, he had dark hair with greenish hue that was also long but tied in a pony tail, he wore all green with two swords on his back. It didn't take long for yuuri to know that this man was a knight serving under sara.<p>

"explain yourself saralegui" Yuuri said shifting into maoh mode, he didn't take disobedience very well and would not hesitate to punish sara if this mean't what he thought it meant hence the use of his full name.

Sara looked up at Yuuri but did not leave his position on the ground.  
>" Heika i have done has you asked, everything is now in order so i must leave, but i can't leave without an escort to take my place." he said.<p>

Yuuri blanched and lost all trace of the maoh.  
>"what" he said truelly surprised this was not at all what he had expected.<p>

Sara seemed to visibly fight the urge to sigh.

"heika i have done as you asked of me and i think it's time i leave for the kingdom." sara said.

Yuuri was so confused right now that he needed to seat before he fell.  
>"you excuse us" Yuuri said to the other man, he would not show weakness to anyone that he didn't trust, besides the last thing he wanted was for someone loyal to his two governors to give away his where about to them.<p>

When they were finally alone yuuri took sometime to find a spot under the tree where he could seat.  
>"please explain yourself" Yuuri said<p>

sara opened his mouth to start talking but yuuri raised his hand signaling him to stop,

"stop kneeling and talk to like me you normally would" Yuuri said, sara was both his friend and his knight and he enjoyed privilages others normally won't.

Sara stood up and face yuuri.  
>"Heika i have broken up with wolfram just like i said i would and now my presence here is no longer needed so i must return to the kingdom where im needed" sara said.<p>

"what makes you think you are not needed here" the raven said truelly suprised by this revelation.

" Heika you brought me here so i can protect wolfram but now that i am no longer needed to do that i think it's best i return to my duties back home" sara said without emotion, yuuri could not help but sense some hidden emotion though.

" but your duties are stil here, i need you here" Yuuri argued.  
>He didn't understand why sara would want to return now when he seem to have blended in with the humans.<p>

Sara took a deep breath looking down at his white booths then looked back up at yuuri " Yuuri heika if i stay i would have to see wolfram everyday and... I don't think i can do that without feeling the need to be with him." sara admitted.

Yuuri looked down at his hands letting the jealousy flow through him, sara could still be with wolfram if he wanted while himself...

"you do love him, then why did you break up with him" Yuuri could not help asking even as the words bit his mouth like acid.

"because i don't stand a chance with him"

this really suprised yuuri making him snap his head up wards to meet sara's gaze.  
>"what, how can you know that" he asked, after all wolfram seems to like you very much, he thought with a touch of bitterness.<p>

"because wolfram is someone ancient, which means he is a reincarnation of the someone, someone you lost right, the one you love"

"how do you know that" Yuuri asked almost breathless with suprise.

"it took me a while but i finally figured it out. i couldn't understand your interest in a mere human until i looked into Wolfram'S mind and found memories that are not suppose to be there." sara explained in a dreamlike voice.

Yuuri sat back against the tree running a hand down his face, here he thought he had kept the secret of wolfram's reincarnation fairly well, he sighed. Sometimes he forgets what how good sara's ability really is. After one thousand years of wait one would think he would finally get the reward of it, not to mention the other sixteen years he had to wait for wolfram to grow up, that was a mistake he never should have stayed away that long.

"very well, but how can i be sure you won't say anything to anyone back at home"  
>by anyone he mean't his two governors who would probably drill sara about yuuri's where about when he went back.<p>

"you know i wouldn't say anything heika, your secret will follow me to my grave"

Yuuri nodded, he did trust sara to not say a word but his governors were very thorough when it came to getting information.

" how will you explain my absense" sara asked

"don't worry about it i will think of something"

sara did not leave but looked like he wanted to say something but was finding it hard .  
>"please... tell wolfram im sorry" he managed and then disappeared again into the shadows after yuuri's nod.<p>

Yuuri sat there for a good while thinking about what step to take now, he didn't know how to approach wolfram because he didn't know the blonde. He couldn't anticipate what the boy's feelings were so he had no idea what to say or how to react when he finally confronts wolfram.

With a sigh yuuri got up from the cold hard ground not wanting to stay too long away from the others least they grow suspicious.

When yuuri arrived at the camp conrad and wolfram's father were already back, they were unable to find sara of course and wolfram's mom was really worried, she felt responsible for everyone's safety. Yuuri walked up to her and explained that sara had to leave so he could meet his mother who was very anxiously waiting at home for him.  
>He noticed that a worried frown adorn wolfram's face but it quickly disappeared.<p>

"well then i will be off to bed" Wolfram said scratching a spot on his right hand "if anyone cares" he added when no one seemed to be paying him any attention, he snorted and left for the tent he was suppose to share with sara.

Yuuri sighed, tired of everything, he felt wary about the next coming days for some reason.

LINE BREAK!

Morning came with wolfram moaning beside his mother, his entire body covered in blisters apparently that mosquito repelling oil did more than repell mosquito.

Wolfram needed to see a doctor therefore the trip was officially over. The others did the cleaning of the camp site and soon everybody was on the way back to civilization.

"hey honey are you okay." cheri asked concern in her voice as she looked at wolfram who was trying to pretend his blisters weren't hurting.

"im fine" wolfram lied easily, he was far from fine but of course his ego won't let him admit that. "are we there yet" he asked trying not to scratch a place under his arm that was seriously ichy. Damn that mosquito repelling crap, he thought.

"just a little further wolfie." his mother said and patted his head.

They walked a great distance but still no sign of a car. why the hell did they come all the way here on foot, wolfram thought angrily.  
>He almost fell backwards on the bushy path but ended up in yuuri's arms as the raven caught him.<p>

" are you okay" Yuuri asked keeping a steady hold on him only half aware that wolfram's back was smug against his body.  
>This was the closest they ve ever been since the party and it was too bad yuuri couldn't enjoy it.<p>

Wolfram looked back up at him, his lips fell apart as he gasped for air.  
>Wolfram wanted to just answer yes i am fine' but he had never been this close to yuuri before and was caught off guard by how wonderful yuuri looked up close and how dark his eyes were, they were the blackest eyes he had ever seen. They looked so familiar, and the face so pale and spotless, so familiar and those lips. They tasted like berries with a touch of spicy mint.<p>

What, wait how the hell do i know what he taste like, they probably taste like something else.  
>Curious. His lips are so close, he could just.<p>

Somehow he felt his lips touching someones, yuuri's. They were soft and...cold...there was mint alright a little bit of berries. Berries? His lips taste like berries? Hmmm. Good. Very good.

"wolfie...are you okay" cheri's voice came from distance away shocking yuuri who was almost leaning to cover the distance between them and claim those succulent lips. It took all of yuuri's strenght to pull away, and that left him gasping.

"huh" wolfram said licking his lips as if tasting something sweet, his eyes remained closed.

"i think he maybe catching a fever" lady julian said worriedly.

Wolfram shook his head and opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him, why were they staring at him like that did he have something on his face. Wolfram wanted a mirror to see the mess of his face but then noticed that he was practically leaning on yuuri, his chest against yuuri's and they just fit perfectly into each other, worst their face were so close.

Wolfram's face exploded in red, he quickly pulled himself from yuuri and dust himself.  
>"what do you think you are doing yuuri" he wanted to sound angry or humiliated but instead sounded flustered.<p>

"i uh caught you when you were falling" Yuuri said stupidly.

Wolfram took two second to regroup then turned around to level yuuri with a stern look.  
>" And i suppose i should thank you now" he asked.<p>

"that would be nice" Yuuri said cautiously.

"humph" wolfram snorted and started to march on forward, his heart was still beating frantically as he placed a hand on his lips since no one could see, then he turned back to address the others.

"what are we waiting for, chrismas? Lets get going " he said and marched on forward.

Conrad hid a smile while others shook their head and followed said blonde.

Line Break.

Monday came and wolfram went to school like always, didn't miss a class, did his chores both as the school president and at home, he read his books for his upcoming exam and everything was fine not once did he think of one saralegui.

Sara, sara hmmm, doesn't ring any bells, he thought.

Very soon he would be able to forget that jerk once and for all, he still didn't know what else could have made sara break up with him but it's not important. If sara had a problem he could have said so besides wolfram didn't see him at school not that he was looking of course. Who cares, even if he had come to school that didn't mean he would be in class like every normal student of royal high, he was such a lazy, selfish, inefficient jerk anyways. What did wolfram ever see in him , his looks are the only thing he has, perhaps that's why the damn blonde felt so conceited. The idiot felt he could do anything he wanted because good looking people are never responsible for their actions. what a jerk. GOD! How come wolfram never saw that side of sara.  
>That side that always wanted to show off his looks and acted all high and mighty.<p>

Wolfram slapped himself in other to bring his mind back to focus on his assignment. Why couldn't he stop thinking and focus? He couldn't afored to fail any assignment on his science subjects or he risked losing his science term award.

Wolfram needed a break, maybe a walk by the neighbourhood would do. He closed his books then turned off his desk lamp and went out of the room. On his way outside he heard two people talking in the kitchen, one sounded like Yuuri. what was he doing here.

Curiously wolfram walked towards the kitchen and there, sitting by the counter was yuuri. Wolfram willed his face not to explode in red, and his heartbeat not to speed up.

This is stupid.  
>Ever since that day, when they had almost kissed wolfram has been finding it hard to stay in the same room with yuuri.<br>Anytime yuuri's eyes met his, his face would explode in red and it was utterly embarrassing. They didn't even kiss for crying outloud, wolfram thought angrily. He still could not understand what happened that day only that it was weird and it unsettled him. Why did he feel that he had kissed yuuri before, enough to unconsciously remember what he tastes like, why did he look at yuuri and feel the unmistakable pull drawing him to taste those lips and confirm that they really tasted like mint berries.

Wolfram shook his head weary of that thought, there was no way he could kiss yuuri, the guy was still very much in love with someone else and even if he wasn't wolfram wasn't sure about his own feelings.

With a sigh wolfram slowly retreated from the door. He wondered briefly why he was even considering any of that nonsense.

"Wolfram" Conrad called just when the blonde was about to enter the hall, he paused without saying a word.  
>"aren't you going to say hello to yuuri he came here to see you."<p>

wolfram wanted to say no thank you but he was not a coward. He turned back and entered the kitchen, then clearing his throat he raised his nose up in the air and looked down on yuuri like a sophisticated person would.

"Yuuri, what are you doing here you never said anything about coming over." he said

"i would have if you had agreed to give me your number" Yuuri said cautiously, he needed to be cautious around wolfram because the blonde could be going through a number of emotions right now, so he needed to thread carefully.

"it's not good to show up at peoples house unannounced yuuri."wolfram said.

"oh don't be mean wolfie" cheri said, brushing past her son into the kitchen. Wolfram scowled at his mother's back.  
>"Yuuri just wanted to say hello"<p>

"good evening cheri-sama" Yuuri said, as cheri approached and pulled him into a hug.

"oh yuuri how are you"she asked cheerfully.

"im fine" Yuuri said his voice muffled by wolfram's mother's fairly large bosom.

" don't mind wolfram's grumpy attitude he is like that most of the time but he is really sweat when he wants to be." cheri explained after releasing yuuri from her almost suffocating embrace.  
>Wolfram rolled his eyes and leaned back against the open door.<br>This was going to take a while.

"im quite accustomed to wolfram's flaws, in fact i find them cute instead of infuriating like it really is" Yuuri told cheri.

Wolfram will the blush about to decorate his face away. Why does his heart flutter so much for such an off-handed compliment.  
>Wolfram humphed and looked away from yuuri.<p>

Cheri smiled knowingly at yuuri,  
>"they are so few people besides our family that would say that, you seem to understand wolfram alot." cheri noted.<p>

"i wouldn't say understand but i have come to enjoy both his good and bad sides, wolfram is still very much an enigma to me though"

cheri laughed and slapped yuuri playfullyly on his back.  
>"how right you are, wolfram can be quite an enigma" she laughed glancing at the blonde who was trying hard to pretend he was not there.<p>

"Yuuri you sound like you ve known wolfram for a while how come i have never seen you before" cheri asked.

"wolfram and i got off on the wrong foot and he didn't want to have anything to do with me" Yuuri said glancing at wolfram every now and then.

"well im glad you too are friends now, you seem like such a good boy and wolfram doesn't have many friends-"  
>"hello" wolfram cut in "im here remember so stop talking about me like im not and i do have friends, plenty of them so don't just assume that you know all about me and the number of friends i have!" wolfram said quickly, it was getting a bit upsetting to see that his own mother was starting to act all free and casual with this stranger, they maybe friends now but he knew absolutely nothing about yuuri that is suppose to make him feel comfortable to have him over his house.<p>

"oh really okay name one besides sara and murata" cheri said then cocked her head aside as if listerning to the wind as she waited for wolfram's brilliant reply.

Wolfram blinked a few times the snorted.  
>"what does it all matter i don't need anymore friends i have more than enough already and since you two are feeling conversational i will leave you to it then since my presence is not needed." wolfram said and left.<p>

He shot the front door with a loud bang and made it down the stair and out the gate. The night air was cold, just what he needed, whenever yuuri was close by wolfram could swear that the temperature in the room would increase a notch these days.

Yuuri.

When did that name start sending shivers down his spine, oh of course the day of their almost kiss. Why would a kiss that never happened affect him so suddenly and so much.

Wolfram sighed and rubbed his hands together to produce warmth in them.

"wolfram" Yuuri's voice came so suddenly he thought he was imagining it. Wolfram ignored it like he did every thought about Yuuri.

"hey wait up" Yuuri said already beside him, suprising the blonde who looked back at the distance to his house.

"how did you get here so fast" he couldn't help asking.

"baseball is also a good racing sport" Yuuri said grinning at the blonde, wolfram looked unconvinced but let it go.

"what are you doing here anyway" wolfram asked

"your mum wanted to know where you were going" Yuuri replied.

"oh i see," wolfram said harshly. He wanted to say something biting back to his mother but he was not ready to deal with his mother when she was upset so.

"well how nice of her to remember, well tell her im just taking a walk" wolfram said and started to walk.

"why are you mad at me."Yuuri asked joining him.

"what makes you think im mad at you the world doesn't revolve around you because you are a prince you know." Wolfram said without looking at yuuri,

"okay then why won't you talk to me" yuuri asked

"we are talking dummy" Wolfram said increasing his pace "you know what i mean" Yuuri said with a sigh.  
>"you said that we were okay and i thought we were until you started avoiding me." yuuri continued watching wolfram's expression as he walked.<br>The blonde's left eyebrow twitched which meant it was true.

Yuuri sighed" is it about that day" he whispered.  
>"the day when we-"<p>

"ah!" wolfram interrupted waving his hand, he already has trouble thinking about it he couldn't talk about it Ever!

Yuuri held wolfram's waving hand stopping him from his frantic waving.  
>"no wolfram i know it's bothering you thats why we need to talk about it"<p>

wolfram pulled his hand from Yuuri's and began to walk fast.

"Wolfram running won't solve anything" Yuuri called after him even as he to increased his pace to catch up.

"im not running you idiot "

"you have a strange way of showing it. I could have sworn we were only eight blocks from your house but im counting twenty blocks now?" Yuuri said nonchalantly Wolfram did not respond but did not slow down either.  
>Yuuri became frustrated with the blonde and used vampire speed to catch up with Wolfram.<p>

"what is wrong with you!" he almost shouted into the startled blonde's face.

"wha-"

"why won't you accept it? Okay i like you you like me back and we almost kissed why is that so hard to accept. What'S so wrong with me that you keep running the other way when i want to come close to you" yuuri said forgetting his idea to be cautious around wolfram.

"i-"  
>wolfram did not even open his mouth completely before it was covered by another in a strong kiss.<br>Green eyes widen in shock. A gasp escaped the blonde's mouth.  
>Yuuri took that chance to deepen the kiss.<br>The hand holding wolfram in place slipped to surround Wolfram's waist and the other cupped the face to pull Wolfram's lips closer.

They do taste like berries, Wolfram thought before he lost his mind.  
>Yes lost his fucking mind. That was the only thing that can explain why he was kissing back.<br>Why he was attacking Yuuri's lips like a starving mad man.

Wolfram's arms wound round Yuuri's neck as he pulled yuuri closer. His finger played with the tip of yuuri's hair behind his neck.  
>Yuuri broke the kiss. The two did not act but just stayed in each other's arms as if that was were the belong.<p>

Yuuri finally opened his eyes and then started to caress wolfram's perfect cheek.

Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at yuuri his eyes a little unfocused.  
>"Yuuri" wolfram's said softly a smile on his lips.<p>

Yuuri's heart skip a beat.  
>That voice. It sounded so...Familiar.<br>It sound so Wolfram. "i love you "Wolfram said then kissed yuuri again.

Author's Note:  
>Well im back again and this what i offer as peace offering. I hope you liked it and would be so kind as to leave a review for a review starved author. Thanks. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note i am so sorry about yesterday i sincerely don't know what happened. Thanks elle, for telling me. Please enjoy

CHAPTER ONE "i love you, yuuri"  
>Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.<br>Wolfram...he..he just said..  
>Yuuri was in a daze when Wolfram initiated a second kiss. This time he dominated the kiss and eagerly held Yuuri closer.<p>

This isn't right, Wolfram had just denyied his feelings for Yuuri just moments ago and now he was saying...that he loved Yuuri?  
>Yuuri wanted so much for it to be true. He wanted to accept that Wolfram's s were sincere but he couldn't until he could hear it again.<p>

"wait" Yuuri said and pulled away from the kiss but Wolfram followed him, wanting to kiss him again still Yuuri held his hand and pulled away so they were atleast some inches apart so he could meet Wolfran's eyes.  
>Wolfram's eyes were a little weird, both iris were dilated, much like someone high on some drug and the green pool looked larger almost covering the white side of his.<br>Yuuri did not think nothing of it only tried as much as he could to keep away from Wolfram's tempting lips.

"Wolfram are you serious" Yuuri asked keeping eye contact.

"about?"Wolfram asked absentmindedly, he was still trying to get back to kissing.

"focus Wolfram, focus!" Yuuri said shaking the blonde a little.

Wolfram pulled back a little and shook his head blinking as if something had entered his eyes.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked and tried to get Wolfram to look at him.  
>"Wolfram, were you serious when you said you love me" he asked .<br>He really wanted it to be true the desperation bearly concealed from his voice as he finally got wolfram's eyes on him.

Wolfram blinked a few times then seem to suddenly have an amnesia. "i...What am i...Where am i..." Wolfram stammered incoherently his eyes a little unfocused

"Wolfram are you okay" Yuuri asked now concerned .

Wolfram placed and finger to his forehead.  
>" Yuuri?" he asked squinting at Yuuri's face like he couldn't see properly.<p>

Yuuri held onto Wolfram's waist when he saw that the blonde was falling backwards

"Wolfram" he called pulling the blonde closer to himself.

"Yuuri " Wolfram said and looked up at the dark haired prince.  
>"why am... why am i here" he asked.<p>

Yuuri frowned.  
>"Wolfram don't you remember" he asked and was shocked when Wolfram pushed him away, hard. If he had not been standing firm he would topple to the fall.<p>

"wha-"Yuuri tried

"How dare you do that, you bastard!"Wolfram shouted his hand clenched " how dare you kiss me like that you said you'd never do that again."

"Wolfram i-"

"i can't believe i trusted you! Don't ever come near me again" Wolfram finished and started to leave.

"Wolfram, wait!" Yuuri called and caught Wolfram's wrist to hold him back.  
>Wolfram turned with his other raised to slap Yuuri but it stopped inches away from the prince's cheek.<br>Yuuri's eyes widen seeing the anger in Wolfram's eyes. He lets go of Wolfram's hand and Wolfram pulled his hand away.

"Wolfram im sorry i-" Yuuri tried

" save it. Don't ever come near me again" the blonde replied then marched heavily back home.

Yuuri could only watch as wolfram once again leaves him behind.

LINE BREAK

Yuuri came home at twenty minutes past midnight. He was wet from the rain that had picked up few hours after he left Wolfram's neighbourhood. He had wondered around for a while depressed, confused, sad, angry.  
>He vented on some few trees by pulling them down. He screamed his frustration. He tried to drink his pain away but couldn't manage to get drunk.<p>

In the end Yuuri came home...empty. Completely drained of any emotion.

He sat on his huge king size bed made with silk sheets and all the luxury money can buy.  
>He was alone. In his bed. A bed big enough for four people and he was going to sleep alone in it. He has been sleeping alone for such a long time. He has never even had the comfort of anyone be it female or male for a long long time.<br>Wolfram. Was his first and last. His body would not work for anyone else. He desired no other.

It hurts. It hurts so damn much but he was cursed to be in love forever with one person. Cursed to never look upon another like he would Wolfram.

Yuuri fell backwards on his bed and coiled into a ball.

Wolfram.

Shinou help him but he could not stop loving that boy. Even when it hurts so much.

"Wolfram" Yuuri whispered as he tried to remember those wonderful moments they had together but, Wolfram's angry face blocked it. Yuuri shrinked away from it.

"yo maoh heika." a voice disturbed his brooding.

Yuuri turned slowly to see a small version of Shinou sitting on his pillow.  
>"Shinou what are you doing here looking like that " Yuuri asked.<p>

Shinou placed a finger on his forehead with a sigh of exasperation.  
>"hmmm. I find i can't leave the temple without shrinking into this form." he replied after a moments hesitation.<p>

Yuuri eyed the tiny figure for a while.  
>"then, state your business."<p>

"i was actually looking for sara, i need him to..run a little errand for me though i can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is.?" Shinou asked.

Yuuri looked away from the blonde man guilty all over again. He realized that Wolfram's anger was well placed," he left for shin-makoku two days ago."

"eh, why? Did you send him back"

"i didn't tell him to go okay, he insisted that he needed to leave" Yuuri said defensively.  
>"he said that he was not needed here and had to return back to the kingdom because he couldn't stand to be-" Yuuri stopped abruptly.<p>

"what"  
>"never mind"<p>

Yuuri fell back on his bed with a sigh.  
>"so what's going on with you and Wolfram" shinou asked In a conversational tone.<br>"i would rather not talk about Wolfram right now"

"ehh! When have you not want to talk about Wolfram? You always talk about Wolfram. It's all you ever talk about-"

"Now okay! I don't want to talk about Wolfram right now." Yuuri interrupted.

Shinou stared at his friend for a while then sighed.  
>"Yuuri i know it's hard right now but it's going to get easy you just have to be patient" Shinou adviced. He had not expected what happened next.<p>

"Patient!" Yuuri shouted at the mini man."Patient!"  
>"i am Patient! In case you haven't notice have been Patient for one thousand fucking years!"<br>Yuuri shot out of bed and started pacing frantically around the room. "and in the end? In the end what did i get, this! Nothing changed! I still can't have wolfram it's so much worst because he is right there but i can't-... No matter what i do he doesn't like me. Doesn't want me around him. He fucking hates me!"  
>Yuuri's eyes became glassy with tears as they gathered at the corner of his eyes.<br>"do you know what it's like Shinou, to see hatred in the eyes of the one who once loved you. To see the one person you can love in this world fall in love with someone else. Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurts to see someone take your place in their life." Yuuri couldn't help it when he broke down in tears in front of his friend. Only tears were left to shade now. He had screamed, vent, drink now all that's left is this pathetic tears.

"i use to think how much i hated waiting, but this , is so much worst." Yuuri cried.  
>"so much worst"<br>Shinou could only watch Yuuri cry his heart out. He left the Maoh to cry to his heart's content because it seemed that the raven needed it.  
>He closed his eyes with a sigh.<br>"things are that bad huh?" he said in japanese.

LINE BREAK. It was another day for school where students go about the same routine.

Wolfram's job as school president is to keep the school in order,Record the clubs expenses and keep the ballots fair.  
>Make sure the prefects aren't slacking off from their duties and of course try to avoid Yuuri Shibuya as much as possible. Okay that last part wasn't part of his duty but Wolfram found himself, over these past three days, doing exactly that it was difficult since they both share almost all classes.<p>

Yuuri Shibuya has been trying to get to Wolfram Von beleveld since day one.  
>He has never failed to get Wolfram into a corner both literaryly and figuratively.<br>This time was much worst.

More so because Wolfram has suddenly developed some ridiculous attraction towards the japanese boy. There was not a day that went by without the annoying pest invading his thoughts, making him feel things. Strange unsettling things.

That night, three days ago where Yuuri kissed Wolfram did not help because the blonde could not stop remembering it or analyzing it to death. Shamefully comparing it to sara's kisses.

There was not much Wolfram could go by since that night was a bit of a blur. The only part he really remembered was Yuuri holding him and preventing his escape just to take his lips in a kiss and he could remember shamefully how he had slowly returned the kiss while thinking he had lost his mind. But at that very moment he started to feel...weird. He started aching for... something?

Wolfram let out a sigh. There was no point trying to analyze that feeling. It's over, their new friendship cannot survive if they are so uncontrolably...Ahem attracted..Ahem.. to each other.

Wolfram sat with his hand propped up on his desk and his palm cupping his cheek as he stared past the biology teacher engrossed in thought.  
>Sara.<p>

Another sigh left the blonde's lips.  
>Three days. For three days he has waited for sara to come and apologize like he normally did but the blonde has yet to show his face even in class.<br>It's not that sara has ever done something like this before but he normally comes to apologize in a day or two after he had done something stupid.

Could this be it. Could this mean that sara really meant what he said back in the forest. Even so why won't he at least come and talk about it? It's not like sara to stay away from him for so long. Call him selfish but sara has always, always been there even when not needed. So why is he not here? Even if it's not to talk about what happened.

Wolfram placed a well manicured finger against his forehead as if he could coax it to stop thinking.  
>No. Sara has taken this a bit too long enough. Wolfram would have to look for him and talk to him, maybe the blonde would listen.<br>Just then the bell went off for a long break.

With determination Wolfram left the class in search of a certain idiot.  
>Wolfram had expected to find sara at the ice-cream vendor since the blonde had a terrible sweet tooth.<br>Wolfram could recall a time when he slowly destroyed all sara's ice-creams and almost brought the sweet monster to tears because of it. Or that time when sara had unintentionally stained his uniform with chocolate ice-cream and he took his revenge painfully and stakingly on the stupid blonde by bathing him in all flavour and then made sure the blonde paid for it with his money. Then that time when sara had forced his strawberry ice-cream down Wolfram's throat then spent minutes licking it off the blondes face.  
>That time had been so embarrassing Wolfram almost cried.<p>

Wolfram shook his head clearing his mind. What was he doing being all reminiscent like that.  
>He turned around and started to check the entire school.<br>Surely Sara came to school right? Why wouldn't he.

It was ten minutes left before the long break was over and Wolfram was yet to find the idiot blonde. He concluded that perhaps Sara really didn't come to school that day. That thought left him feeling lonely then annoyed that he felt that way. Sara can burn in hell for all he cared. He didn't need that annoying blonde to feel whole.

As Wolfram, a bit peeved that he even felt that way, started heading to his chemistry class he almost ran into his best friend, Murata.

"hey Wolf-chan! I ve been looking all over for you" the dark haired teen said.

"why" Wolfram asked, he was still annoyed so it may have sounded a little harsh.

Murata grabbed the blonde's hand and started to pull him along.  
>"come on i want to show you something" he said.<p>

Wolfram pulled back in surprise.  
>"ah! Murata, where are you taking me" he said.<p>

"you ill see" the boy said mysteriously, his glasses glinted a little making Wolfram suspicious.

They ran up the stairs to the last part of the building then slowed down. They started walking down the hall, Wolfram's hand still held in Murata's hand.

"Murata where the hell are you taking me" Wolfram asked again a bit axious since he couldn't see any student up here.

"Wolfram you act like you don't trust me " Murata said coming to a stop.

"of course i trust you! I just want to know where we are going, you are scaring me the way you acting"  
>"don't worry we are almost there" Murata said again and then began to move towards a open classroom.<p>

"ta-da" he said pulling Wolfram inside.

Wolfram entered the classroom not knowing what to expect when he heard the door of the classroom slam shut with Murata on the other side turning the key on it's locks.  
>"eh Murata what are doing" He asked in suprise.<p>

"sorry Wolf-chan. He asked me to do it and i couldn't refuse him" Murata said smiling at someone in the room.

"he-" Wolfram looked sideways to find black eyes staring at him. Green eyes widen.  
>"Murata! You traitor! Open the door right now!" the blonde shouted.<p>

"no can do" Murata said laughing" i hope one hour will be enough to solve your issues Shibuya"

"yes thank you Murata"

"Murata! Come back here! Don't you dare walk away from me or i swear to god i will...Murata!"  
>Wolfram shouted for five minutes, looked for something to open the door with for another five then gave up and sat down on a dusty old class desk.<br>This room was one of those class under construction. No one is going to be coming here anytime soon. The only thing left to do is wait until his ex-bestfriend came back to open the door.

"Im sorry" whispered.  
>"im so sorry. I just...i needed to talk to you and this is the only way i could get you to listen." Yuuri explained from across the room.<p>

"you are really good at getting people to do things aren't you" Wolfram said bitterly. Yuuri let out a sigh and his spirit sagged at how hopeless his situation is.  
>"Wolfram, about that night, im sorry-" he tried shifting his foot nervously as the blonde still won't look at him.<p>

"forget it. It doesn't matter anymore just leave it alone and forget it ever happened" Wolfram said offhandedly.

"no" Yuuri said tightly.  
>Wolfram raised his head but still did not look at him.<br>"i can't forget it. It is something i have wanted do from the very moment i laid eyes on you. It's one of the most important moment in my life but...it was a mistake"

Wolfram turned and looked at him slightly puzzled.

"i had no right to kiss you like that, i let my emotions cloud my judgement and tried to force you to accept feelings you obviously do not reciprocate and for this i am sorry. " Yuuri suddenly bent down bowing his head shamelessly.  
>"i am sorry!"he said. "and i swear on my crown not to ever kiss you again unless you asked me to. Just...Please do not cut me out of your life."<p>

Wolfram's eyes were huge as saucers as they stared at the bowing prince.  
>The blonde could not utter a single word. He felt breathless with suprise.<br>"Yuuri! Stopping being an idiot and raise you head" he said sharply completely embarrassed now.

"i can't until you forgive me" Yuuri said his head still bowed un-gracefully. Oh if his subject could see him now, especially his two generals they would probably have a mental breakdown and more wrinkles. Yuuri thought absentmindedly.

Wolfram groaned and marched farther away from him to the window and stared down the impressive height. He decided to ignore the prince but it was hard. How can a prince bow like that it was degrading. Wolfram personally felt insulted. When he had been prince once upon a time, he would never, ever have bowed to someone below him. How can Yuuri just bow like that.

"why." Wolfram asked surprised at how upset he sounded.  
>"why do you do this. It doesn't make sense! You hardly know me! "<p>

Yuuri did nothing but perk up as a sign he was still listening.  
>"why do you continue to insist on your feelings for me? Is it because i look like this person you love." Wolfram continued<p>

Yuuri's eyes widen "person i love" he could not recall saying anything like that to Wolfram.

Wolfram turned sharply to glare at him.  
>"you know, the one you had mistaken me for." he said impatiently.<p>

"oh" Yuuri could only say even though he still couldn't quite recall yet.

"is that the reason why you are so persistent on your feelings towards me. After all i never did anything that could warrant your feelings towards me."

"no it's not."

"then why?" Wolfram almost shouted."why do you do this! Why do you bow knowing who you are and what you stand for. It's ridiculous!"

Yuuri was suprised at how upset Wolfram was about his bowing infront of him. He wondered briefly if he should tell him that this position was normally used by japanese people in greeting as well as forgiveness but the words pressing at his lips were more pressing.  
>"because i love you" he said them freely like they were normal and Wolfram ought to know that they were true and sincere.<p>

Wolfram felt those words to his bone. His entire being shook and he almost lost his footing. He gasped. He wished Yuuri had been looking straight at him when he said it. It felt so right and normal. Like it was something he should be used to hearing Yuuri say but it wasn't. This was the first time he had heard it and he should feel surprise and suspicious.

With a groan he turned around away from yuuri's figure.  
>"i know you don't like me Wolfram, but i really wish you would forgive me it's all i ask for" Yuuri said soon after.<p>

Wolfram did not respond for awhile then he sighed heavyly.  
>" i do like you Yuuri" Wolfram felt his lips defend and blushed. Why did he just say that!<br>"anyway it's okay. I forgive you so raise your head and stop looking so pathetic" he said hurriedly.

Yuuri raised his head and couldn't help grinning at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"so you...Like me back" he asked.

"of course not! " Wolfram replied hastily.

Yuuri's face sagged.  
>"oh" he said" is it because of your relationship with sara" he asked unable to help the bitterness and jealousy that accompanied those words.<p>

"that and because i don't want to be a second best" Wolfram replied.

"second best" Yuuri asked puzzled.

"you still love this person right? I can tell by the way you look when you talk about him"

Yuuri walked closer to Wolfram with the urge to blurt out that Wolfram is the same person he loved, still loves and will forever love but he couldn't. Not yet. Be patient Yuuri. He chastin himself.  
>"yes i do. Very much." he said instead.<br>"but you are the only one i have ever loved besides him. I have been unable to love any other that was not him"

"that's easy to understand" Wolfram said with a shrug." you ve never really looked at anyone else. Your eyes have always been searching for the one you love in others but you forget that there are no two kind of one person. Like me. I may look like your ex but we are completely different people. And if you stopped looking for him in everyone you meet you may have found someone else to love."

"it's like sara said, this world is a very big place. So many people to meet so many to love."

Yuuri was truely amazed by this insight "you absolutely right Wolfram" Yuuri said happily his adoration obvious in his black eyes and making Wolfram blush again.

"of course i am" the blonde said defiantely.

"from now on im going to stop looking at you as someone i use to love, but instead as someone i like and would love to learn how to love for real." he said.

Wolfram smiled, truely happy for the first time in three days. Since sara...  
>A depressing aura surrounded Wolfram as he lost his happiness at that thought.<br>"sara where are you" he thought.

He suddenly realized that if there was someone who knew where the blonde idiot lives it would be Yuuri. Wolfram intends to make things right with himself and sara today. After all he has finally made it up with Yuuri and though they were yet to solve the im unavailable so you can't date me part at least Yuuri can now move on and find someone else to love.

"Yuuri, do you know where lives." he asked" he hasn't been to school for a while now."

Yuuri looked down at his feet with a strange expression on his face.  
>"Wolfram, i been wanting to telling you but there was no time"<p>

"wanting to tell me what."

Yuuri sighed and prepared himself for Wolfram wrath. In the past when Wolfram got bad news he would normally torch the messenger or the entire room. He was very hot tempered and hardly tolerated disappointment. This was no different.  
>With a heavy sigh Yuuri opened his mouth.<br>"sara left for japan three days ago" he said.

Silence.  
>Silence.<br>More silence.

This wasn't the normal reaction.

"oh." Wolfram said Yuuri raised his head in suprise.  
>"oh " he asked.<p>

That was so unexpected Yuuri could not believe his ears. No tantrum. No burst of uncontrolable fire. No throwing of things in a vent. Just...Oh.  
>Wolfram looked so sad Yuuri felt his heart break. Was it hurting Wolfram that much, he wondered. "Wolfram-" just then the door opened.<p>

"ah Yuuri. I couldn't buy you anymore time. The principal has called for an unexpectedly mandatory assembly and i know Wolf-chan wouldn't want to miss it" Murata said smilling at the two.  
>"looks like you guys already patched things up and im right on time"<p>

Wolfram turned and started to leave the room.  
>"Wolf-chan don't tell me you are still mad at me" Murata said as Wolfram approached him.<br>He was caught off guard by the blank expression on the blonde's face as he walked right by him.  
>"Wolf-chan"<br>but the blonde did not respond.

"what did you do Yuuri" Murata asked as soon as Wolfram took to the left hall.

Yuuri sighed and gripped his hair in frustration.  
>"i told him about sara" he replied.<br>"i have to go"

"where are you going"

" i need to make sure he is okay" Yuuri replied as he hurried down the hall taking the path Wolfram took.

Author's Note.  
>This is it. Another long, probably boring chapter as peace offering. Thanks a lot for reviewing. Now don't forget to drop your review. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter one

Wolfram ran without any destination in mind. He just had to get away. To think about what he could have done that was so bad, so bad to drive Sara away. Why didn't he say anything or even hinted that something was wrong. Wolfram prided himself as intelligent above average so he could have figured it out.

But that night... everything was so normal, except for the nightmares and vision, everything with himself and Sara were normal. What changed? When did it changed.

Wolfram flashed back to that night up in the mountain when Sara said he wanted to break up. Wolfram still thought Sara was joking. There was no way Sara would want something like that. Sara loves him...Or did he? No. The blonde couldn't doubt Sara's love for him, not when the blonde had almost died trying to save him.  
>If he loved me that much, even when i practically rejected him everyday, there is nothing i could have done that would drive him away from me. Heaven knew he tried.<p>

With this thought Wolfram's frantic run came to a stop. He stood in the middle of the road thinking untill a hand touched him on the shoulder. His reaction was slow but he looked sideways to meet Yuri's dark calm eyes.  
>"Wol-"<p>

"where did he go" Wolfram interrupted.  
>Yuri took back his hand and stuffed them in his pocket looking down at his shoes.<br>"where" Wolfram repeated.

"Japan" Yuri replied."He asked me to say he was sorry"

"for what"

"he didn't say"  
>there was a pause with Yuri looking at an interesting spot on his shoe and Wolfram staring at him with a contemplative expression on his face.<br>"Yuri, you knew him longer than i did, can you please tell me what was going on with him. I need to know, i need to know that it's not something i did that drove him away" Wolfram said a sadness in his voice that Yuri didn't like at all.

"No." Yuri said hurriedly.

"then you do know something" Wolfram said and Yuri felt played.  
>"tell me..." "please" he added as a after thought.<p>

"i don't know...Sara had to go away on business... Important family business." Yuri said unable to meet Wolfram's eyes.

Another pause only this one was pregnant with tension and Yuri almost cracked like a poorly made vase.

"you are lying to me" Wolfram said turning away from Yuri to stare up at the sky.  
>"and i don't even understand why."<p>

Yuri had to look up almost suprised that Wolfram could tell but also keeping in mind that Wolfram knew him better than anyone else.  
>"okay maybe i lied. I don't know why Sara left, but i do know it has nothing to do with you" Yuri hurriedly said<p>

Wolfram looked back at him still calm and pensive.  
>"maybe not. But he did break up with me before he left so maybe He was trying to say i shouldn't wait for him." he said "i don't know, i guess it makes sense"<p>

'maybe he was letting me go at last but why' Wolfram thought.  
>"i should go"<p>

"go where" Yuri asked.

"home. You should return to class." He replied and started to walk away.

Yuri did not want to risk being outted so he couldn't stay with Wolfram.  
>"are you going to be okay" he asked.<p>

"i will live. People do. Besides it's not like it was real" Wolfram said and left.

"yeah but you wanted it to be" Yuri whispered to the air.

LINE BREAK!

Murata waited at the school gate hoping his two friends would get over their differences and return to school. He could understand Yuri but why did Wolfram run off like that. What's going on with those two and where is Sara?

Murata sighed deeply leaning more against the wall.  
>Okay lets go back a bit, he thought.<br>Three weeks ago Yuri Shibuya arrived in England and was given admission into royal high. Wolfram and Sara were in a strange but simple relationship. Sara wanted Wolfram and the other just wanted to be left alone but in other to achieve a truce they decided to date secretly, a relationship that meant alot to Sara but little to Wolfram. Said blonde used this to wad off Sara's advances, hoping that just being boyfriends would stop the unwanted advances but Murata felt something had changed at some point between those two. Did Wolfram start taking his relationship as the real thing. What happened to his perfect job and perfect wife and kids.

Then Yuri, what exactly is his aim other than the obvious of course. What would he do to get Wolfram back.  
>He would have to get rid of Saralegui to do it.<br>I hope Wolfram hasn't develope any feelings for the blonde yet, Murata thought.

A few minutes later Murata caught sight of a solemn Yuri coming towards the school his pace slow.  
>"Oi!" he called.<br>Yuri came closer and just stared at a space behind Murata's head.  
>"what's wrong. Where is Wolfram" Murata said with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach at not seeing Wolfram.<p>

"Yuri answer me. What happened" Murata said desperate to snap Yuri from his daze.

"Murata, i did something wrong and now i think there's no way to fix it"

"what did you do" Murata asked.

Yuri took a deep breath then relayed the events to his friends.

"why would you do something like that. Why did you prey on Sara's loyalty" Murata said sounding disappointed.

"i didn't mean to okay! When i tried to take it back Sara would not allow it." he said "i told him that he didn't have to but he wouldn't listen. He had his mind made up, there was nothing i could do"

Murata was not suprised at this, he knew how loyal and trusting Sara is and that the blonde would give up anything for his king. Ever since Sara started dating Wolfram there was no doubt in Murata's mind that Saralegui cared deeply for Wolfram but apparently that feeling was not nearly as strong as his loyalty.  
>"okay. What are you going to do" he asked the one question he knew Yuri couldn't answer.<p>

The king shook his head as if he could no longer make use of his voice. He leaned against the school wall not caring that he was ruining his school uniform.  
>"i don't know what to do. Wolfram would never forgive me if he finds out about it." he said "and im...Too weak. I don't think i would be able to live with losing Wolfram forever. No i can't. I can't tell him." Yuri decided.<p>

"then don't." Murata said simply.

This suprised Yuri and he looked at Murata as if seeing him for the first time.  
>"listen Yuri, i don't really know how deep Wolfram's feelings are for Sara but if Wolfram is the same as the one that died one thousand years ago then he is mean't to be with you. This is for the best, if it had gone any longer than this it would have gotten complicated." Murata said with that tone that made him sound older than he really is.<p>

Yuri laughed a little "you know, that's exactly what i ve been telling myself. But Murata what right do i have to decide that, im taking Wolfram's choice from him and im depriving Sara from the one person he has ever loved. I don't want that to be done to me but how could i do that to both of them" Yuri said feeling tortured.

"im not sayin that what you did is right im just saying that there is nothing else we can do, and i think everything happens for a reason" Murata said with a raise of his voice only up a notch from normal.  
>"why don't you stop beating yourself up and start making up for what you caused " Murata said with a small smile then a squeeze of Yuri's shoulder then he left.<p>

Murata was worried. it was true that Wolfram and Yuri were soulmates, he had personally made sure, they were two strong mates mean't to find each other even in death. But that Wolfram, the one who died a long time ago, was strikingly different from the Wolfram that he knew, there were some traits that didn't march. That is why Murata had to do his test again to make sure Yuri and Wolfram were still soulmates.

LINE Break!

On entering his room Wolfram fell face down on his bed. It's been two days and the pain hasn't stopped or even lessen, in fact it grew more painful everyday.  
>Sara...Where are you right now, what are you doing? Will you ever come back.<br>Wolfram never thought anyone could make him feel like this; so lost and alone. There was some time that he didn't know what to do.

No one in his family knew what was going on with him and he didn't want them to or they would make fun of how weak he was.  
>Wolfram turned away from his sheets to stare at the ceiling.<p>

"Wolfie!" his mother called" Yuri's here to see you"

yes Yuri, he has been very nice lately. Coming over to check up on him even help him update his notes when he wasn't paying attention and was too lost in thoughts to care though Yuri was all nice and good the only thing Sara could think was' Yuri is acting Guilty. As if he was responsible for something Wolfram wasn't sure of. It's not like he ordered Sara to leave the country... That thought made him feel...Strange maybe angry but not quite.

"hey." Yuri said smiling as he entered Wolfram's room. Wolfram turned his head and looked at Yuri.  
>"Hey"<br>Wolfram continued to stare at him even after saying his greeting, making Yuri squirm.

"What, is there something on my face" he used the sleeve of his shirt to wip his face, flushing a little

after a moment Wolfram threw his leg from the bed so he was sitting and looking straight at Yuri.  
>"I'm just trying to figure you out Yuri."<p>

"Why would you have to, i'm as simple as an open book" Yuri said still flustered.

"Open book or not there is still so many things about you i'm yet to figure out." Wolfram said with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Yuri took a deep breath and drew Wolfram's chair from his desk to seat on it.  
>"Well, since i'm here you don't have to think about it too much, just ask me anything you want to know"<p>

"and you will answer truthfully"

"Scouts honour" Yuri said with a laugh

Wolfram wrinkled his nose in distaste"You are not a scout" he said.

"Well then... As Prince i promise to tell the truth and only the truth" he said with his hand touching his chest where his heart is.

Wolfram could see that Yuri was being playful but there was also a note of seriousness too, perhaps he could trust that.

"Sara, what was he to you?"

I guess everything leads back to him now, Yuri thought bitterly.

"He was a Knight in the kingdom" Yuri said truthfully, only to recieve a blank stare from Wolfram.

"A knight?" Wolfram asked clear doubt in his voice"Sara?" he laughed "that would be the day" he said glancing away from Yuri. ' i guess it's my own fault for trusting him' he thought.

"It's the truth" Yuri said vehemently." You didn't know him before his life here, i did."

Wolfram looked startled at Yuri's outbust.  
>"Of course, but you see if Sara was a knight i would have known as well, i was a prince sometime you know don't you think i would know the difference between a knight and an ordinary person" Wolfram said hurtilk<p>

"Obviously not" Yuri retorted.

"Why you- fine, maybe you are right, not about not knowing who a knight is and isn't but about him being a knight why was he here then, a Knight is honour bound to protect his country and i don't see how he can do that when he is plenty leagues away from it." he said with a pointed look goading Yuri.

"He was giving a different mission, a secret mission to come potect -!" Yuri stopped before he said something stupid.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow as if to say 'huh uh'

"a... Treasure" Yuri finished with the first thing that came to mind.

"A treasure?"Wolfram said still doubtful

"Yeah" Yuri said with a sharp look daring Wolfram to say he was lying.

"Huh uh" Wolfram replied absently. ' should have known better that to trust him'

"So what about you," he continued after getting over his disappointment that he couldn't learn anything real about Sara from Yuri. "What's your story"

"Me!" Yuri looked flustered as if he never thought Wolfram would ask that guestion.

Wolfram just eyed him seeing as it was pointless to answer.

"I...I mean...I- there is nothing about me you don't already know" he said squirming.

"Yeah you right, i already know you are a perverted prince from japan with no respect for personal space and seem to like kissing strangers-"

"What!" he was cut off by Yuri who seemed embarrassed "I'm not a pervert! Who ever gave you that idea"

"Who? You wimp! Have you forgotten your first reaction to seeing me at the exhibit and do you not remember how you attacked me and forced your lips on me!" Suddenly the humiliation of those times started to come back to Wolfram, he could not believe the gull of this wimp, to kiss him so freely!

Yuri suddenly became calm and he looked ashamed.  
>That first encounter Yuri had been expecting a Wolfram with his memories intact that was why he acted that way.<br>"I'm sorry" he said with a soft voice.

Wolfram was caught off guard, he had not expected an apology from the once proud prince that made his life a living hell three weeks ago. He looked at Yuri to find him with a pitying expression on his face, that was so unlike Yuri it shocked the socks off Wolfram.

"What's with you, taking things so seriously like that. Besides it's being ages i have already forgotten about it."

"But what about your opinion about me being a pervert" Yuri asked with a guarded expression

"Still stands untill proven other wise!" Wolfram said harshly.

"Eh! Wolfram!" Yuri protested but the blonde would hear none of it.

That day was like none other the two boys had spent together. Wolfram realized that perhaps Yuri wasn't so bad after all and they got along just swell.  
>From there on the two developed a friendship with Yuri swearing to change Wolfram's view of him.<p>

Line Break!

Sara arrived at the airport on time as expected. He looked around at the crowded place with english men and women moving about, this would probably be the last time Sara would be seeing this place.

He had delayed his return to Shin Makoku in other to see to some important things like erasing memories and files, when he was done it was like he never stepped foot on England, all he just had to do was step into that plane and the last two years would be like it never happen.

All those time spent laughing and playing and hanging out would just disappear and- he still couldn't think his name, that name was a taboo on his tongue the minute he religuep his position as that boys' guardian. Now he was never going to see that bishouen again, or see that beautiful smile or hear that wonderful laugh or taunt that precious kid that touched the part inside himself he thought was long dead.

With a sigh Sara continued on to the receptionist counter where he passed his newly forged ID to the lovely lady. She collected it from him and smiled.  
>"Have a safe flight Mr Eris" she said. He simply nodded and proceeded into the hall that would take him away from his bishouen forever, No not his. Wolfram wasn't his, has never been and never would be. With another sigh he entered the hall.<p>

It was a slight change in the atmosphere that told him something was up but he couldn't tell what it was and continued walking.

Then a movement from behind had him turning sharply aiming a well placed punch for what he thought was his attacker but all he saw was a beautiful girl of perhaps eight years old with short dark brown hair and eyes which gathered with tears before she ran past him.

Sara sighed. He was so tense and now he had managed to scare that poor kid. For the two days he has been in England he had felt an uneasiness he couldn't explain and eyes watching him. It made him tense and easily riled up. He continued on until he entered the plane and took his seat at the second class section.

He tried to meditate but the uneasiness he usually got from riding a plane did not allow him to fully relax. He felt a tug on his pant and opened his eyes to see the girl of before looking at him. She whispered something.

"What" he asked "Where are your parents"

she tugged on his trouser leg again and he had to lower his head to hear what she wanted to say and then suddenly he was falling into darkness. He struggled to hold on to his consciousness but it was a losing battle. His only thought was a self reprimand for having fallen for such a cheap trick. Line Break

SOMEWHERE IN SHIN MAKOKU...

A tall man in elegant white robe stood staring at the unique sky of the vampire kingdom. It was a sky that can not be found in any other place on earth but Shin Makoku. The man sighed. For a man he looked delicate and fragile like a woman, with silver hair flowing freely behind him.

"Oh heika" he said in a strange tongue not english, not japanese or any that can be considered a language of earth.  
>"Where have you gone to, why didn't you take me with you? Does his majesty not trust my abilities, is that why he abandoned me" he told the sky for the room was empty.<p>

The door open and another man with less delicate features but still handsome walked in.  
>He had a frown on his face, a face though handsome, was showing so many wrinkles, the man seems to worry too much.<p>

"Gunter stop daydreaming and talking to your self already" The man who just entered said.

"Gwendal!" the man said angrily" it's be two weeks since his majesty's mysterious disappearance and you ve yet to send an army out to look for him! Why!"

the man grunted. It would seem that this was not the first time the issue has been raised.  
>"I find that rather pointless, since it's his majesty we are talking about and you know too well if his majesty does not want to be found he won't be. So unless his majesty comes back or sends a word asking for my humble assistance i won't lift a finger" it was the truth one Gunter could not bear.<p>

"I knew it! You ve always wanted to have his majesty disposed of that is why you won't do anything about his disappearance." the man said with tears in his eyes

"how can you be so cruel!"

Gwendal sighed,  
>"Stop wasting time worrying about useless things and Do your job!" it was obvious he was frustrated because another wrinkle joined it's brothers.<p>

"No. I won't sit down and do nothing! Unlike you, i love his majesty and i will get him back! Tomorrow i'm going to the human World." he said matter of factly.

"What! "another wrinkle.  
>"You can't be serious Gunter." he said seeing the stubborn set of those nose he stood corrected. Gunter was indeed serious.<p>

"What about the danger of being found, In a place of humans can you control your bloodlust."

"Anissana has agreed to help me on that front,"Gunter said haughtily "I know if i enter the human world i will be able to sense his majesty's Presence no matter how far"

"What about your not being on human data base?"

"Anissana will help with that too, she is a genius you know."

Gwendal wanted to object but the thought of what this man would do if denied made him scowl. Better to send him away than have him wrecking the castle, besides he is not even doing his job.

"So long as you are careful-" he was not yet finished before he was crushed in a hug by the other man.

"Thank You! Thank you so much Gwendal!" he squealed.

"Get off Gunter!" he pried the man's arm off and took a step putting a safe distance between them.

"Know that when you come back you will do your work without complaints"  
>the other man was already out the door and Gwendal was unsure if his words reached him. He sighed miserably again. First Conrad, then his majesty now Gunter whose next.<p>

A strange thought suddenly came unbidding to his mind.' No Conrad wasn't first to leave someone else left before him' he sighed again and exited the room with a forlon expression.

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm so tired i don't know what to say... just that i love you guys and i'm expecting your reviews. bye! 


	14. Moments

Author's Note: Hello, Naruxsasumi here, i am a bit out of ideas it's not that i don't have the plot it's just how to develop it. Here is my sad way to develop Yuri and Wolfram's relationship if you have ideas please feel free to submit them to me and i will fit them into the story giving you the credit as well. Thanks.

Update Status: the story rate has shift from T to M and probably R if things go right.  
>Secondly it's now a YxWxS and Yuuram and Saram, i guess since the story is still on going even in my head i will let my readers choose the best out of this pair i will probably make a poll for it now enjoy!<p>

*Chapter Fourteen*

On monday morning found Wolfram leaving early once again for school. It has been approximately a week since Sara left for japan and everything was now relatively normal. Wolfram was feeling much better and less tormented by the blonde's departure than he was the past week, now he was looking forward to a normal day at school.

He paused abruptly when he found Yuri waiting by his gate leaning on the black sleek limo. Wolfram did a double take when he noticed Yuri wearing Royal high school uniform, since Yuri Shibuya came to the academy he has won simply black outfit now he was wearing the royal blue trouser and pure white long sleeved shirt with blue vest.

"What in the world- what in world are you wearing Yuri"

Yuri blinked and looked down at his outfit as if seeing it for the first time but then grinned up at Wolfram"Like it" he asked.

"You look like a dork" Wolfram said untruthfuly, he thought Yuri looked pretty neat but it still didn't fit the image Wolfram thought of him besides he didn't want the boy's head to become too big, there is more than enough already to boost his ego without blowing up his head.

Yuri lost his smile"I knew Murata was having me on when he said i looked good" he said his shoulders sagging.

"What, Murata? Are you two friends now, come to think of it you two tricked me into a confrontation with you! I never thought i would see the day Murata would betray me, i haven't even giving him a proper dressing down for that yet"

"Why of course Murata and i are best friends we ve know each other for a long time and it's my fault for tricking you i called in a favour and he had no choice"Yuri explained sheepishly.

"Huh? When was this friendship formed exactly, because i ve known Murata my whole life and he has never mentioned you once before, i would have remembered if he mentioned a pervert named Yuri before"

a vein in Yuri's head ticked with annoyance "Come on Wolfram i told you to stop calling me that! First it was wimp now it's pervert! Please stop it already."

Wolfram ignored Yuri and took the final step down the stairs "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway" he asked though he already half suspected Yuri's reason.

Yuri blinked as if suprised by the change of subject.  
>"I came to pick you up, do you mind if i give you a lift to school" he asked politely.<p>

"Whatever gave you the idea that i want to share a ride with you alone in a limo you d probably ravish me in there"Wolfram teased.

Yuri gaped "You wish!" he said vehemently.

"In your dreams, it would be a cold day in hell before i let myself be alone with the likes of you"Wolfram said

"Why you arrogant obnoxious spoilt brat! No one would want to be alone with you with that attitude Wolfram it'S not a wonder that you ve been boyfriend less you entire life!"

"And you would know that how exactly, i will have you know that i have always been sought out by people of different status alike and i ve had two fiancee through out my entire life both beautiful and elegant girls with proper up bringing and from good families, which is way more than i can say for you, i bet you are still a virgin."Wolfram refused to think how that point was, well, pointless since himself was still a virgin but didn't let that thought show in his face.

Yuri blushed. He didn't let himself feel the blind jealousy that almost took over him and sent him into a haze of rage, instead he pushed it down just like everything else into the box in his mind. This made his voice sound relatively normal when he said "I can't belive we are having this conversation by the gate of your house."

Wolfram looked suprise to note this point he pulled him self to his haughty self looking down at Yuri.

"We should start leaving now if we are to arrive early"

Wolfram nodded and entered the sleek black limo with Yuri coming after him later.  
>This was not his first time in a limo so he was not particularly amazed by the decor.<p>

"Not afraid i would"ravish you"Anymore"Yuri asked with a sly grin

"humph, You are too much of a wimp to be capable of ravishing me" he said with a flip of his hair to the side

"Why you-" Yuri growled then smiled"I'm really glad you are feeling better Wolf" he said.

Wolfram hid his blush by looking away.  
>"don't feel like you have the right to abbreviate my name however you like wimp." he mumbled.<p>

And Yuri laughed heartily "Are you blushing Wolfram"

Wolfram turned quickly to glare at Yuri.  
>"I. Do. Not .Blush " he said darkly.<p>

Yuri recoiled as if scared.  
>"Wow the Wolfram death glare" Yuri pretended to shiver "I'm so scared"<p>

"You better be."Wolfram said firmly.

Their trip to school was uneventful with the slight bickering here and there, it was a very pleasant ride and Wolfram enjoyed himself in Yuri's company teasing the black haired boy constantly.

When the black limo pull into Royal high all eyes turned to look. Murmurs here and there with giggles.  
>Yuri stepped out first looking remarkably cute in his uniform the girls squealed like usual.<br>Then Wolfram came after him, he looked suprised to see a crowd surrounding them. "Oh goodness" he said closing his eyes in exasperation, here was the attention he has been trying quell for a long time, for some reason it had only grew worse especially when Sara came to the school for the first time. Wolfram shifted his thoughts away from the other boy immediately, opening his eyes.

"Good morning everyone, how are you all doing, i wish you all success in your coming exam" He said the usual and squeals increased and he slowly but surely managed to escape the crowd with an amuse Yuri by his side.

When they arrived at their school lockers Yuri still had what was soon to become an annoying smile on his lips.  
>" What" Wolfram growled out when he couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Nothing. What makes you think there is something"Yuri said still smiling while feigning ignorance.

"Then why are you smiling i don't see anything funny to smile about."the blonde snapped.

"It's just i always thought you were, well, sort of an attention whore"He said with a smirk "But you looked pretty flabbergasted and out of your wits out there"

"I can't believe you just called me that, you great idiot. And out of my wits are you stupid? I handled that audience very well if you ask me"

"But you 'd still prefer not to have that attention wouldn't you, i'm just saying it's not what i thought of you"

"Well you don't know anything about me so there is no suprise there"Wolfram retorted closing his locker after taking out his books.

"Sure i do!"Yuri argued. He followed Wolfram as he started down the hallway among the crowds of student some staring and whispering around them.

"Sure you do," Said with doubt clearly in his voice they arrive at chemistry class "Don't you have somewhere else to be and somebody else to go bug"

"No just you, besides we have the same classes"Yuri replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
>The bell rang.<p>

"Oh joy" Wolfram said obviously sarcastic

"Yeah" Yuri smiled.

Wolfram only rolled his eyes in response. He was quite aware that Yuri shared classes with him but he hoped to be relived of the boys presence. Looks like it won't be happening.

His good mood this morning had suddenly taken a nose dive when they entered the school building now he was just plainly sour and as he stared at Sara's empty seat through out the entire chemistry period his thoughts were completely distracted. He did notice Yuri's flimsy attempt to gain his attention but ignored the prince.

Line Break!

Murata stared at the words appearing in gold letters in front of him and sighed wearily.  
>"I was sure it would work. I can't believe this" He muttered. He heard movement by his door and quickly dispelled the magic keeping the gold letters hovering before his eyes.<p>

There was a knock before the door was pulled open and his aunt came in. She told him in sign language that Wolfram was here.  
>"Coming" he said still using sign.<p>

She left and Murata arranged his desk before heading down stairs to meet his best friend.

"If you had not touched her then why was her skirt hooked to your bag huh explain that"he heard Wolfram's voice as he climbed down the stairs.  
>Who is he talking to, Murata wondered.<br>He was answered.  
>"It was a simple and honest mistake Wolfram" Yuri's voice was as he remember from a life time ago and the Sage could never forget it just as he couldn't forget who he was. He rushed down to see a sight that was so familiar it made his soul ache.<p>

Wolfram glaring at Yuri with that slightly annoyed slightly amused expression and Yuri pulling his hair in frustration looking utterly helpless.

"It's not my fault you are a pervert if she hadn't given you a proper slap i would have hit you my self wimp." Wolfram said obviously not listening to whatever Yuri had to say.

"Oh forget it! I give up!"Yuri said in exhaustion. He turned and caught sight of Murata "Ah Murata please tell Wolfram i'm not a pervert"He said hopefully

But Murata did not hear him. He was transported in a time when they were all complete and Shinou was there with them. Watching the unlikely couple bickering, and looking out for when one of their fights started then ended with a make up kiss. The two vampires could never stay mad at each other. Murata found their lives interesting while Shinou simply enjoyed their fights which were usually over the silliest things sometimes employed by Shinou himself.

"...ta... Murata?" Wolfram's voice was what shook him out from his reminiscence.

"What?" he asked dazedly.

Yuri chuckled "What are you daydreaming about Murata"

"I wasn't daydreaming"He was quick to respond which he later realized with Yuri's thoughts was a terrible mistake.

"Sure you weren't you were lost for about ten minutes or so, You look absolutely star crossed. So who is the lucky guy"

"What are you talking about Yuri"Wolfram said sounding as confused as he felt.

What guy? Murata doesn't do guys. Right?

"He is just kidding around, there is no guy." Murata replied "besides i don't swing that way"

"Yeah right"

"Shut up Yuri" the two men said at the same time.  
>Yuri was unnerved by the synchronization he shut up immediately.<p>

"Murata, are you okay" Wolfram asked with obvious concern Murata smiled.

"Of course why wouldn't i be"Murata replied walking up to the couch and seating down

Wolfram followed him.  
>"You didn't come to school today" he replied.<p>

"Oh, i...er slept in"

Wolfram blinked.  
>"Oh i see, i was worried so i came over to see if you were okay"<p>

Murata looked chagrin "I'm sorry i didn't call to tell you i'm fine and not to worry, i just lost track of time today"

Wolfram nodded "but you are feeling alright?"

"Spectacular"

Wolfram smiled relieved.

Yuri was for the two of them non existent at the moment and he didn't complain actualy he was entranced by the conversation between the two who were once among the most important people in his life.

"So what did you do today while you were skipping school" Wolfram asked conversationally.

"Uh" Murata took sometime to think about it. He had woken up as early as 5:am to gather energy from the atmosphere to perform the soulmate ritual, a ritual that would tell if Yuri and Wolfram were soulmates he had gathered up to his maximum that his reincarnated body could contain but just as he was about to do it he passed out and woke up five hours later to find himself in bed once more. He tried again but with less energy but did not achieve anything finally when he did, just a while ago in fact, it read in latin

"NOT SOULMATES"  
>he assumed it was some error because there is no way it could be right . More than one thousand years ago it had shown the opposite. Why would it change.<p>

Murata's musing was brought back by Wolfram's concerned green eyes "Ah... Nothing much just this and that" he said vaguely.  
>He couldn't very well tell Wolfram all he just thought that would probably end him up in an asylum or with Wolfram giving him the "are you on something" look<p>

"What about you, you two seem to have had some adventure"  
>He hurried to add "I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure" Yuri said talking at last and rubbing his left cheek at the painful memory of the slap.<br>Wolfram simply snorted

"What Happened"  
>And that started the story of how Yuri according to Wolfram, touched a lady's ass and according to Yuri, "Mistakenly brush her ass with his back pack" and that earned him a slap and Wolfram's opinion of him unchanged<p>

They spent the rest of the day together playing scrabble and video games.

It was time for Wolfram to go home and as they walked.  
>Wolfram felt the need to ask a question that has been bothering him.<br>"Murata" He waited until Murata was looking at him.  
>"You are... Is there something you would like me to know" he asked hesitantly.<br>"I mean if it's something you think i won't like i promise i won't judge"

there was a sudden panic look in Murata's eyes before he turned away quickly.  
>"No-nothing is going on Wolfram"<br>he said.

Wolfram was seriously unconvinced.  
>"Murata we ve been friends since forever right"<p>

"What, could i possibly have to hide from you, there is nothing Wolfram"

'And yet you can't look me in the eye' Wolfram thought but smile and slapped him playfully in the back.  
>"Oh it's no problem, i'm sure you will tell me anything if there is something to tell lets catch up with Yuri then" he said with a forced smile.<p>

Murata was still shocked to move with Wolfram he simply nodded, his heart still beating fast. It took him a while to convince himself that there was no way Wolfram could know about everything unless Yuri told him and that was something Yuri would never do. He felt like laughing at his stupidity later and instead just shook his head and followed Wolfram.

Line Break!

Once they arrived at Wolfram's home it was already quite late.  
>"You didn't have to come to with me Yuri" The blonde said.<p>

"I don't mind"

there was an awkward pause.  
>"Do you want to come in"<p>

'Yes!' was on the tip of Yuri's tongue but he had enjoyed his day with Wolfram today he didn't want to jinx it by staying and doing something utterly stupid.  
>"Nah, it's late i think i should head home, but rain check"<p>

"Whatever wimp" Wolfram said and opened the door "Goodnight" he said and entered the house.

"Goodnight" Yuri said after him.

He stood there for a while his vampire hearing picking up the happy conversation going on in the house.  
>He sighed and turned to leave. When he got to his limo he just couldn't help looking back one last time.<p>

"I'm going up to take a shower" Wolfram's voice drifted to Yuri. He entered the limo but told the driver not to drive.  
>He stayed there for a while listening to the sounds from inside.<p>

It was by 11pm before Yuri woke up his driver to tell him to take him home.

Line Break

Yuri came over during the weekend to spend time with Wolfram only to find the blonde reading for exams that were three weeks away.  
>"What?" he asked disappointed. He had been hoping on spending the entire day with Wolfram, it was a saturday, any normal person would be out having fun, come to think it Wolf wasn't always serious in the past, he was quite adventurous and wild. Why is Wolfram so different, (oh this is probably confusing, Wolf is vampire Wolfram and Wolfram is present day Wolfram.)<p>

"Come on Wolfram, it's a beautiful day outside lets go out and have fun like normal people" Yuri said cheerfully.

"Are you by any chance implying i'm not normal" the blonde asked still scribbling into a work book.

Yuri sighed.  
>"What can i do or say to make you go out with me"<p>

Something Yuri must have said made Wolfram blush then turn to glare at Yuri "You would have to crawl, lick my feet, grovel at my feet even fall off an airplane, jump into a sea of sharks, only then will i consider, i repeat, "consider" going out with you."Wolfram said firmly without blinking.  
>Cold as ice.<br>Would you really be happy if i jumped into a sea of sharks.

"That doesn't even make sense Wolfram, because by the time i jump off an airplane and into a sea of shark there won't be much of me left to go out with now would there?" Yuri said shaking his head a little.

"The idea is that i won't be going out with you, now leave me alone i have to study."  
>the blonde turned away to continue.<p>

"No you don't" Yuri said taking Wolfram's text book.

"Yuri, give that back." Wolfram said in a voice so low and passionate it made Yuri stop a bit to stare at the angry pool of greens before the blonde was dashing after him and trying to take the book back but vampire reflexes made him move out of the way before he could.

"Yuri i'm not playing!"  
>"Give it back to me!"<br>"I swear i will kill you Yuri, if you don't give-"  
>His hand grazed the book slightly before it was out of reach again.<p>

Yuri dangled the book looking amused a smile on his lips, he wasn't even trying. He remembered a time when He used to be the one running after Wolf panting with exhaustion.

Wolfram suddenly jumped and his hand grabbed the book suprising both of them and they fell together.  
>Wolfram fell on top of Yuri and Yuri's head hit the floor with a loud crack. His brain must have died he couldn't hear or see straight for a while.<p>

Wolfram was slightly better, the book he had managed to get had fallen a few feet away he raised himself away from Yuri's surprisingly broad chest and raise his head to look at Yuri's pale neck with blue veins, the skin was smooth and Yuri's throat and his adams apple moved in a fascinating away, without even realizing it Wolfram's hand was going to touch it. When his hand touched it he felt an electric shock race down his arm, he drew his hand again until he had to touch it again. It was so smooth and Wolfram's hand trailed to the rest of his neck.

Yuri was suprised when he felt Wolfram's wondering arm on him. He thought he was hallucinating probably hit his head too hard. But then the hand was back trailing down his neck and paused on his pulse

Their eyes met, Yuri knew his eyes did not hide his desire and he could see curiousity in Wolfram's eyes. He didn't want to spook Wolfram so he let Wolfram lead the pace.  
>But it never came. Wolfram's hand left his neck and reached out above him to grab his work book, then he got up.<p>

"Fine. Lets go then that way you will stop bugging me and i can get some peace and quiet but we will only do what i want"

Yuri had to struggle to suppress his feelings then tried to smile but there was probably too much teeth.  
>"Uh yeah lets"<p>

Wolfram decided to go to the park. They talked about everything and nothing. Wolfram fed the doves with an impression that it was a normal thing for him.  
>They did some window shopping and Yuri found that Wolfram was in love with manga and he teased the blonde for being a Otaku and a japanese at art.<p>

"Really? I had no idea you draw, can i see it sometime" Yuri asked excitedly.

"Never." was the reply.

"Why not" Yuri pouted.

"It's private"

"Oh come on i know you like people to see your art works or they won't get their much deserved praises, i bet you have an excellent talent in art you should take up a course in art"  
>it was the same with Wolf but only he didn't really have much talent though he won't admit it, the things he drew were, well, unidentificable to put it mildly.<p>

"I'm a science student Moron."

They arrived at a place called pizza planet.

"Lets go in here" Yuri said and suddenly grabbed Wolfram pulling him along.

"Let go idiot i can walk on my own" the blonde complained.

The place was pleasant enough. Yuri found a quiet cool spot and headed for it. They sat down in the pleasant cafe. "Anything special you would like it's my treat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Come on you must be, all that walking would make anyone tired."

"i would just take french fries and a diet coke."

Yuri called a waiter and told him their orders which were the same except Yuri wanted sprite instead.

"This place is so cool" Yuri said looking around in awe"They even have an arcade, we should play after we finish with our lunch"

Wolfram looked towards where they could see the arcade with people playing games. There was that sad look in his eyes that Yuri had come to associate with Sara.  
>"But if you don't want to it's okay"<p>

"No it's okay, besides i think a round of defeating you in a game or two will put you in your place wimp" he said arrogant as always.

"humph, then be prepared to be disappointed."

After lunch they went to arcade area and selected a game to play. They played street fighter and tekken.

Wolfram won twice and Yuri four times before the blonde gave up.

Yuri was still doing his victory dance.  
>"Stop dancing you idiot"Wolfram said but Yuri continued dancing and into him pushing side ways with his hips<p>

"You are just jealous cause i beat you four times in a row, not a very good loser are you." he sang.

"You look ridiculous dancing like that you know that, you re embarrassing me and people are starting to look"

Wolfram could not help laughing when Yuri'S hip pushed him aside.  
>"You re such a dork" he laughed.<p>

They sat down on the benches and watched the sunset. It was beautiful.  
>"I forget how wonderful it is to watch the sunset" Yuri stated "Especially with someone else"<p>

Wolfram made a non commital grunt.  
>"I had fun Wolfram, thanks"<p>

"I'm not sure if it should even be called such because all we did was walk around the entire england."

Yuri laughed.  
>"Okay then i had fun even if it was just walking around, then next saturday i'm going to make sure you have as much fun as i did, it's a promise."<p>

Wolfram sighed he was lying of course, he never expected his day to be nothing but a drag but it turned out the prince was not such a terrible company.

"Whatever" he said, hating the anticipation in his gut, he was in no way expecting Yuri to be able to come up with anything exciting to do on saturday.

"It's a date then" Yuri said with a sly grin.

"As if, i already told you it'S not happening anytime soon"

"then it will happen sometime then"

"Whatever " was the reply and Yuri smiled.

"I feel that we are becoming friends though right?" Yuri broke the comfortable silence "I told you before i don't make friends with perverts"

"Gee Wolfram that is sounding pretty old and it's just not funny anymore, perhaps you should try something else"

"Who cares you are still a pervert to me and people like that are just not funny. "

"Okay, then what can i do to make you believe me"

"You don't make me do anything i believe what i want without any external factor, if you turn out not to be a pervert then i will see that untill then i won't let you alone around pretty girls"

"Is it to protect them or to keep me away from them because you don't want to lose me to said pretty girls"

"God, the ideas you come up with" the blonde said getting up to his feet.

"Admit it Wolfram, you like me that's why you get jealous when i'm with other girls, i understand you better now."

"I don't like you, why would i like you huh? Name one reason. You are an idiot, a wimp, a pervert and everything else terrible" Wolfram replied counting off with his fingers.

"One? Because i'm cute" Yuri replied with a smile.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on admit it i'm adorable and you know it."<p>

"You are deluded if you think are.. Are cute"

Yuri brought his face up close to Wolfram's and bat his eyelash at him.  
>"Come on i am, with my big adorable black eyes and hair"<p>

Wolfram blushed because he couldn't help it up close Yuri's breath was ghosting his skin and goosebumps started on his skin but he didn't blink or look away.  
>"I believe almost everyone in japan has black hair and eyes " he pointed out.<p>

"But none are as adorable as i am"

"I never knew you were such a Narcissist"

Yuri gave him a amazed look before he bust out laughing, he finally moved away giving Wolfram space for the blonde to come to back himself.

Yuri laughed hard and when he looked at Wolfram his laugh became harder.  
>Wolfram frowned feeling like the only one left out of the joke and annoyed that said joke was at his expense.<br>"What so funny" he asked.

"I-it's just i can't believe you just said that" Yuri said laughing

"What?"

"that i'm narcisst " "if i recall correctly which i'm sure i do you were the most vain and narcisstic person i have ever met" Yuri said still unable to comprehend. "What?"

"You were obsessed with how you look, how perfect everything should be, how people look at you. You practically drove everyone away for your obsession for perfection-"

"Yuri! " Wolfram interrupted"What are you talking about" He asked loudly.

Yuri blinked suprised at how much he had shifted to old times, he had forgotten who was standing before him.  
>"I'm not sure"<p>

"Are you okay"

"I am... I think so"

"I think we should call it a night-"

"No! I mean it's still early we should stay out a little longer" Yuri argued he didn't want to go to a lonely home just yet.

Wolfram sighed.  
>"Yuri" he said gently."for a moment there it was like... You were talking to someone else"<p>

"I'm fine, i promise " Yuri argued gently.

"I think we should go home, that's enough fun for one day"

"Wolfram i-" he tried but there was something in Wolfram's eyes that had never ever been directed at him before; concern "Alright" he conceded. As they walked home Yuri felt uneasy. He hadn't mean't to say all those things back then and with Wolfram quiet beside him he couldn't help thinking about what the blonde could have summed up from the little he said.

"I know what we should do on saturday" He tried to fill up the empty air.

"Yeah?" Wolfram asked distractedly.

"We should go dancing"

this stopped Wolfram on his tracks.  
>"Wh-What!" he spluttered looking suprised at Yuri.<p>

"Dancing? You know something people do to let go of tension i think it would be good for you, for us."

"I know what dancing is moron i just don't see why we should. I really don't feel like dancing."Wolfram argued.

"Maybe not now but i'm sure you will feel differently next saturday" Yuri replied then smiled. "Unless you don't know how to dance"

Wolfram snorted"Don't be ridiculous of course i know how to dance"

"Then there shouldn't be anything to be scared of"

"I'm not scared of anything, i'm just not sure if i want to go dancing with you."

"What's wrong with dancing with me"Yuri asked feigning hurt.

"Do you even have to ask" Wolfram asked tilting his head.

"No let me guess, because i'm a pervert"

"Bingo"  
>"By the way shouldn't you call Your driver to come pick you up, i don't even know where you live" his face going into that way Yuri had come to hate.<br>"Just like Sara"

"No. I want you to come" Yuri said.

Wolfram blinked out of his sad thoughts.  
>"What" he asked.<p>

"I want you to know where i live"

"Really? it's not some top secret or something" Wolfram asked unable to believe Yuri would just take him to his home after all Sara avoided doing so for two whole years.

"Nah it's just a hotel, really and it's not far just few blocks from here"

Wolfram saw no reason to refuse so he nodded.  
>"Okay then lead the way"<p>

Few minutes later they arrived at a grand hotel one of England's most famous hotel and Yuri's got an entire floor all to himself.

"And you live here alone "  
>Wolfram asked astonished though hiding it well<p>

" Yeah, it has a lot of space and no disturbance, it's really great when you want to be alone but it's pretty lonely at times" Yuri replied.

The place was grand even for Wolfram grand. I guess this is the lifestyle of royalty.

"Would you like a drink" Yuri asked already moving towards the bar.

"Nah, it's late i really have to be going"

"Yeah,"Yuri said a lump in his throat, why was he finding it hard to let Wolfram go, i mean what the hell did he expect.  
>"Well you ve seen the place and you can come here whenever you like, You will be accepted without question."<p>

Wolfram nodded.  
>"Yeah, i would really like to come by something"<p>

"Really" Yuri said his suprise obvious.  
>"I mean that would be great"<p>

Awkward pause as the two stared at each other.  
>"I should go" Wolfram broke the silence and head for the door.<p>

"I will get the door for you" Yuri reached the door and was about to open it but Wolfram's hand was already going for the handle so instead Yuri bare palm touched Wolfram's smooth skin and the familiar electricity raced down his arm.  
>Wolfram recoiled immediately.<br>"What was that?" he asked awe in his voice.

"I-" Yuri turned to explain but stopped short when he noticed that he was very close to Wolfram. So close a little movement forward would cause their lips to touch, and Wolfram's pink lips was parted, his green eyes so bright and his mint scented breath was on his face and Oh his scent! Wolfram's scent had not changed even when everything else had and like one thousand years ago it tested Yuri's restraint.  
>Wolfram pink tongue darted out lick his lower lip and Yuri knew he was lost.<p>

He panted with pent up desire from this morning or one thousand years of wait and inched closer he noticed Wolfram's eyes dart to his lips then back to his eyes quickly.

"Wolfram" Yuri panted " I'm sorry but i can't help myself" and captured Wolfram's lips before he could say a world.

Author's Note: Finally! Readers, it took me four days to write this piece and when i did it didn't feel quite right the only way to know his by your reviews, so please drop a review before you go. Love you guys 


	15. A new era interlude

*CHAPTER FIFTEEN*  
>Wolfram gasped, his eyes widening in shock. He stood unresponsive as Yuri kissed him.<br>Yuri was kissing him, his hands on Wolfram's waist.

The entire day Wolfram has been feeling, well, curious about Yuri, he wanted to know why Yuri felt the way he did. Wolfram was not oblivious to Yuri's feelings, he knew the dark haired boy was attracted to him and he felt flattered. He was curious about what Yuri's reaction would be if he were to kiss him. But untill the very moment when their lips touched Wolfram realized he had been wanting it to happen through out the entire day.

Wolfram closed his eyes slowly giving himself up to the kiss. Yuri was not a bad kisser, his lips were firm but soft it was not demanding but passionate.  
>Wolfram felt Yuri's tongue brush his lips and felt an electric wave go down his spine. He opened his mouth softly surrendering to Yuri and lets him lead the pace.<p>

Yuri slowly shifted them until they were by the black couch in the living room, he lowered them both to it Wolfram's arms by then had found their way around him pulling their body closer and their lips danced together. Yuri was the first to pull away looking in awe at the blonde below him.

Wolfram was a picture of desire. His green pools were now dark and like the sea in a stormy day, His lips swollen and his cheeks flushed.  
>Yuri couldn't stop himself he kissed the blonde again his hand stroking the boy's chest through his shirt. He didn't want to rush anything so he restrained the hunger to rip Wolfram's shirt off and take him as fast and as hard as he hungred for, because he knew it would destroy them before they even started.<p>

Yuri's lips trailed down Wolfram throat and The blonde was amazed at how much he could feel from just that, he wonder how a place like that could be so sensitive.  
>An embarrassing sound came out of his throat when Yuri sucked on his pulse and he froze.<p>

"Tell me that was a rat and it did not just come from me" He said breaking the mood some.

Yuri smirked.  
>"There are no rats in this hotel so guess it's just you" he said enjoying Wolfram's embarrassment. The blonde groaned and pulled away hiding his flushed face from Yuri.<br>Yuri turned his face back to him smiling "Even though you sound like a squeaking rat i can't wait to hear you again" he said.

Wolfram pouted "Is that suppose to make me feel better" he asked.

Yuri did not reply only bending down to Kiss Wolfram again.  
>"Yuri-" Wolfram suddenly protested wiggling away.<br>"I have to go" he said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wolfram" Yuri caught his wrist and held him but Wolfram wouldn't turn to look at him.

"It's late" the blonde argued but not trying to get away.  
>Yuri could hear the blonde's heart beating rapidly.<p>

"Do you regret it" he asked.

There was a silence and then Wolfram turned to look at Yuri his face no longer flushed.  
>"I'm not thinking straight Yuri, i need some time to think about it."<p>

"How long"Yuri couldn't help asking

"I don't know" Wolfram snapped in frustration.

Yuri nodded his hand slowly falling away from Wolfram's "Alright" he said firmly"But know this i'm not very good at waiting, just don't take too long"

Wolfram stared at Yuri for a while nodded and left the room.

When the blonde was finally far away from the building he stopped to get his thoughts together.  
>'I can't belive i kissed him' he thought 'i kissed him. No, we kissed' a smile started to form on his lips but an image of Sara scathered it an a pain so strong, stronger than he had felt came on him.<br>"What i'm i doing" he groaned outloud"Am i betraying Sara?"

He leaned against a wall behind him and looked at the night sky.  
>"Sara" he whispered to the sky 'Where are you' he thought.<p>

Line Break! By then Sara was in an unused building. The place must have been a clinic at some time but now it just looked haunted.

It was the sound of dripping water that woked the blonde. he felt drained, literally. He couldn't feel his senses, he opened his eyes and what greeted him was a dark room. Vampires could see at night but due to the way his blood at been drained he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything nor hear or smell anything but even in this position the first thought that came to mind was'Where is Wolfram'

He went into panic when he couldn't find said boy and struggled to his feet glad to see that he was not chained but when he took a step he found himself falling to meet the ground. He managed to catch himself on his hands and knees.

A foul smell greeted his nose and the sound of a door opening was heard. Sara raised his head to meet the bright light and used his hand as shade against it. When his eyes got used to the sharpness of the light he could make out the figure of a beautiful blonde woman standing by the door her eyes were as gold as his own.

"Mother?" he called. Before him was the woman who disappeared from Shin Makoku twenty years ago.  
>"How- what are you doing here"<p>

"Sara dear, why are you lying on the floor you will catch a cold like this" she said ignoring him. She came closer and Sara could see she had not changed one bit since he last saw her.

"Haha-ue answer me why are you here" he tried to sound intimidating but he was weak.

"I'm here to do what you should be doing" She replied then snapped her fingers and two other figures entered the room and carried him back to the place he had woken up in, he didn't struggle merely continued looking at his mother.

"What?" he asked "What am i supposed to be doing"

"Protecting your king" she replied with a chide look.

Sara's eyes widen in suprise.  
>"Yuri? What happened to him! And wolfram too-"<br>he asked frantically

Alazon snorted "Not that imposter, i mean't the one and true king Star" she replied with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Star? " Sara was amazed at how much his mother had yet to change.

Alazon nodded.  
>"You mean the Star from you story" Sara asked making the disbelief drip from his tongue like acid, he got the expected reaction when his mother glared at him.<p>

"He is not just a story you fool! He his the one true king of Shin Makoku" she said angrily.

"Oh, and what proof do you have of it" Sara asked hoping to disarm her, but Alazon simply smiled

"Power" she replied.

Line Break

Murata finally summed up the courage to see Shinou. He was not a coward but that man Shinou was a piece of work and Murata needed extra boost to deal with him.

The temple of Shinou was as quiet as the first time Murata came there with Yuri. The place itself was located deep in the river forest, such a place for a temple would make people wonder.

The two sided doors that led to the altar were opened and Murata could see the water fall from there. He hesitated a little before entering inside. When he walked down he took in the place. The temple it self was just a big castle made from marbles. The walls were smooth and the altar room was the only place visible to outsiders there blue curtains falling straight from tall roof to the ground and the color was a serene cream.

Murata arrived at the stairs to the altar. It was where he met Shinou again after eleven thousand years but the man was not there nor did he appeared again. Taking another boost of courage Murata took a step up the stairs and paused expecting Shinou's voice to call to him, but nothing. Another step he did this until he was now on the altar. There was simply a water fall on Shinou's altar. It was believed to be able to grant anything that was wished and heal any sickness. The water was just water and Murata could not find any miracles in it.

He watched it fall down from an unknown source and to the pool below. Unconsciously he tried to touch the water and feel it's coolness on his hand.

"Don't touch that" a soft voice said behind him. startled, Murata turned sharply and saw a girl probably twelve years old standing behind him. How did she get so close without him knowing it he wondered freaking out a little.

"Um-" he tried to explain.

The girl blinked purple eyes at him, they were like gems and very unusual. She was wearing a robe a size too big for her tiny frame.  
>"Are you the high priestess" he asked.<p>

"Yes indeed, i am the high priestess Urike, is there anything you wish i could do for you" she replied in a kind voice.

Murata hesitated. He wondered if Urike had met Shinou in person and what she would think if he said he wanted to see him. She will probably think he wanted to pray he thought to himself then nodded.  
>"I wish to speak to Shinou" he said.<p>

"Very well, follow me"

When she turned she gave Murata a feeling of deja vu.  
>'I wonder where i have seen her before' he thought.<p>

She led him past a door on the right of the altar to another large room. She stops at the door and bows her head to him "He awaits you" she said.

Murata swallowed and nodded his thanks.  
>It was a while before he reached the end of the room following the red rug.<br>Upon reaching the end he saw a glorious statue of Shinou standing gracefully his head cast down as if watching Murata. One hand held out before him. Murata could only gape.

"Like it?" Shinou's arrogant voice came from behind the altar before he showed himself. Stil as handsome and as mouth- watering as always. His blue eyes were still quiet mischievous .

"Shinou" Murata said in suprise startled at his own reaction to Shinou's appearance.

"My Sage" Shinou took a step forward smiling" I am very pleased to see you again."  
>he said "To what do i owe this honor"<p>

Murata coughed and pushed his glasses up on his nose to give off an arrogant air.  
>"Shinou, i Know you placed a spell on me and i want you to remove it." he said.<p>

"Why, so you can tell Yuri whatever i tell you" Shinou replied offhandedly.

"You have no right putting something like that on me, i already said i won't say anything why didn't you trust me" Murata said.

"I had to be sure my Sage, i was not certain of your actions sorry."

"Then remove it." Murata said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid i can't do that"

"Why not, it's affecting my ability to gather energy"

Shinou looked taken aback.  
>"Oh, i don't think such a spell could cause something like that" he said" but perhaps" this was said to himself.<br>"Tell me exactly what happens when you try to gather energy" he said looking interested and this frightened Murata a bit.

"I can't hold the energy and if i try i end up passed out." He explained vaguely

Shinou nodded.  
>"Then it must be as i suspected" Shinou said looking thoughtful.<p>

Murata gave him a curiosly hesitant look "What do you mean"

"My priestesses have been suffering the same thing and i can't help thinking-" Shinou stopped abruptly.

"What?" Murata asked

Shinou simply blinked at the boy.  
>"I'm not sure if i should tell you"<p>

"Why not? You ve already placed a spell on me haven't you, the spell ensures i keep your secrets right so spill" Murata said annoyed.

Shinou simply smiled then came closer Murata's heart raced with the unexpected closeness.  
>"What do you have to say that requires you to come closer" he asked flushing at the way his voice shook and flushing harder when he realized Shinou could see he was flushing.<br>Shinou smiled.

"Don't you think it would be strange if we have a conversation so far away from each other" Shinou asked pleasantly but Murata could see through it. He snorted and moved away looking aside to cover his flushed face.  
>Damn this bastard for having this effect on me, he thought vehemently.<p>

"So what is it about"  
>he tried the air of indifference, he won't give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. "I think it's the dawning of a new era" Shinou replied.<p>

"A new era"

" i think you will only understand if you know the story behind to birth of this era" Shinou smiled.  
>"it's a really long story though are you up for it"<p>

"I said i am didn't i beside what use is this spell for if i have no big secret to keep"

"Then come with me" Shinou said and walked back behind the statue from where he came not even looking back to see if Murata followed. Bastard, Murata seeths.

Author's Note : Thanks for reading please drop your review and ask me any question or any suggestions i will be happy to comply.  
> <p>


End file.
